Loyalitäten
by Ninja Lady Jae
Summary: Es kam alles etwas anders als es eigentlich hätte sein sollen und Ruffy traf den einstmals berüchtigten Piratenjäger erst viel später, wobei er ihn bei diesem Treffen noch nicht einmal in die Bande überreden konnte.
1. Prolog

_**Prolog**_

Monkey D. Ruffy, gerade mal 17 Jahre alt, hatte es sich zum Ziel gesetzt eine Piratenmannschaft zusammen zu stellen, die Grand Line zu bereisen, One Piece zu finden und Piratenkönig zu werden.

Für ihn war es so simple und er konnte die Ängste, Vorbehalte und Warnungen anderer nicht verstehen die ihm von diesem Vorhaben abraten wollten. Wenn man ihn gefragt hatte wie er es sich denn vorstelle so etwas schwieriges und gefährliches zu unternehmen, antwortete er mit ein paar einfachen Schritten die er der Reihe nach abgehen müsste um Piratenkönig zu werden:

Schritt1: Auf See stechen. Nichts einfacher als das, er konnte zwar nicht schwimmen aber sein Bruder ist auch alleine in einem einfachen kleinen Boot losgezogen und wenn er es dadurch zu einem berühmten Piraten geschafft hat, dann er doch auch. Für den Fall der Fälle hatte er schließlich noch einen Fass in das er hineinkriechen konnte, falls sein Boot untergehen würde.

Schritt2: Starke Mitglieder für seine Bande finden, der Piratenkönig sollte dabei nur die Besten der Besten aufnehmen, dabei liegt natürlich jede Beurteilung der Stärke eines Anwärters einzig und allein beim Kapitän. Wenn Ruffy der Meinung war das keiner den Bettler von nebenan im Schuhe putzen schlagen konnte, obwohl er in seinem ganzen Leben noch nie einen anderen Bettler gesehen hatte, dann war diese Person auch der beste Schuhputzer überhaupt, Ruffys Anerkennung dieser besonderen Fähigkeit ließ keinen anderen Schluss zu als das es genau so sein müsste. Ruffys Meinung sollte im übrigen jeder Kapitän etwas arrogant sein, sonst könnte man kein Vertrauen in seine Mannschaft entwickeln.

Schritt3: Zur Grand Line hinaus fahren. Zur Frage wie er an ein geeignetes Schiff kommen wollte sagte er nur, das Schiff würde zu ihm kommen. Kindliche Naivität war etwas seltenes in der Piratenwelt und er war die Krone der Schöpfung davon, dennoch, manchmal und so hatte er es richtig erkannt, sollte man sich über viele Sachen nicht die Köpfe zerbrechen und einfachen sehen was mit der Zeit passiert.

Schritt4: Starke Gegner, ob Marine oder Piraten, besiegen. Wie sollte er der Welt sonst zeigen, dass er das Zeug zum Piratenkönig hat, dabei würde er natürlich aus all seinen Kämpfen immer als der Sieger empor steigen. Was seine Stärke betrifft war Ruffy nicht in einer Hybris gefangen, er kannte das Wort nicht einmal, er war sich vollkommen im klaren darüber, dass er jetzt nicht der Stärkste auf der Welt ist aber dass er das Potential dazu hat und eines Tages diese Hürde meistern wird wenn er sein Ziel erreicht. Außerdem hatte er ja noch die gesammelten Kräfte seiner zukünftigen Mannschaft auf seiner Seite, das war ein entscheidender Faktor und größter Teil seiner Stärke, das wusste er bereits als er als kleines Kind sich seine Piratencrew vorgestellt hatte.

Schritt5: Sich ein hohes Kopfgeld erarbeiten. Geht Hand in Hand mit dem vorherigen Schritt. Dabei sollte er penibel darauf achten, dass er, der Kapitän, immer ein höheres Kopfgeld hat als der Rest seiner Crew. Das schloss aber nicht die Rekrutierung von Leuten aus die ein höheres Kopfgeld hatten als er. Er musste dann einfach nur noch stärkere Gegner besiegen um den eigenen Wert seines Kopfes zu erhöhen. Ruffy wusste jedoch, dass ein Kopfgeld nicht gleich der Stärke einer Person war, auf viele starke Menschen waren eher bescheidene Summen ausgesetzt, nur weil diese nicht nur auf körperliche Stärke bauten. Sein Bettler wäre einer der Säulen seiner Crew gewesen.

Schritt6: Das Ende der Grand Line erreichen und One Piece finden. Dieser Schritt ist gleichzusetzen mit dem Wunsch der Stärkste zu sein und ein großes Abenteuer zu erlebt zu haben.

Mit all seinen Vorhaben war Ruffys eigentliches Ziel unter dem Deckmantel Piratenkönig verborgen. Der Titel des Piratenkönigs war für ihn mit einer großen Reise um die Welt verbunden und diese Reise, die er Abenteuer nannte, gemeinsam mit den Freunden die er machen wollte, war schon alles was sich Ruffy vorgenommen hatte zu erreichen. Der Piratenkönig war nur sein Ansporn.

Die Reise Monkey D. Ruffys begann dann also mit einem kleinem Boot von seiner Heimatinsel aus. Dieses Boot gerat, nachdem der Gummijunge bereits ein paar Piraten mit seinen Fähigkeiten besiegt hatte, unterwegs in einen verhängnisvollen Strudel.

Er hatte aber noch sein Fass und dank diesem Fass konnte er lebendig entkommen und ob es Glück oder Schicksal war, vielleicht gab es zwischen den beiden kein Unterschied, wurde er an Bord eines Schiffes geladen, bevor er verdursten konnte.

Alles was danach geschah ist bekannte Geschichte: Dicke, fette Piratenbraut wird von Ruffy fertig gemacht und ein Junge Namens Corby wird sein neuer Freund, der jedoch nicht Mitglied seiner Bande wird, denn der will zur Marine gehen.

Die beiden beschließen zur nächsten Marinestation nach Shellstown zu gehen und das ist die Stelle an der die Geschichte einen anderen Verlauf nimmt wie sie bekannt ist.

Warum es so anders kommen wird, wurde bereits an einer vollkommen anderen Stelle auf der Welt beschlossen als Piratenjäger Lorenor Zorro, vor zwei Jahren auf einer Insel in der Nähe von Enies Lobby, durch den Auslöser einer Sache die keiner kannte, in einen großen Kampf mit der Marine verwickelt wurde.

Ein Mann gegen alles was die anwesende Marine zu dem Zeitpunkt auf dem Lager hatte. Das Ende, ungewiss.

Man hatte die unzähligen Toten durchsucht doch der gesuchte Mann war nicht unter denen. War der Körper tief ins Meer geschwemmt worden? Man konnte sich nicht eindeutig auf diese Antwort festlegen.

Für die Marine war dieser Zwischenfall jedoch ein großer Schandfleck auf der Liste die versuchen rein zu halten, denn sie hatten nicht gewonnen, der Kerl war noch nicht einmal ein Pirat und, bei alledem was möglich ist, vielleicht sogar noch am Leben.

Mit zwei falschen Zeitungsartikeln wurde das gesamte Ereignis vertuscht und die Bevölkerung auf Zorro aufmerksam gemacht als ein Kopfgeldjäger von dem behauptet wird er wäre zum Piraten geworden. Hinweise würden belohnt werden.

Jedoch blieb die Suche erfolglos und die Wahrscheinlich, dass er den Kampf gegen hunderte Marinesoldaten nicht überlebt hatte, war nach zwei Jahren nahezu anerkannt.

Es war geschicktes Handeln was Zorro damals das Leben gerettet hatte, aber nicht von ihm sondern von dem Mann der zufällig in der Gegend war und den Kampf heimlich beobachtete. Diesem Mann verdankte er sein Leben und war jetzt in seiner Schuld und jemand wie Zorro, dem fast nichts heiliger war als seine Ehre, konnte nichts anderes tun als ihm seine Loyalität anzubieten.

Seit dem arbeitet er für die Baroque Firma.

Nach einer Serie von Abenteuern treffen sich dann zum ersten Mal Ruffy und Zorro auf der Baratie und im weiteren Verlauf der anderen Geschichte formt sich eine Art von Band zwischen der Strohhutbande und dem Piratenjäger, diese geht jedoch fast ausschließlich von Ruffy aus der ein Nein in seine Mannschaft einzutreten, nicht akzeptieren will.

Schon bald jedoch zeigt sich, dass man auf der Welt Freunde auf die selbe Art und Weise kennen lernen kann, wie Feinde.

* * *

><p>AN: kennt ihr das wenn ihr eine Schreibblockade für eine eurer Geschichten habt und einfach mal etwas anderes machen müsst. Das ist schon das zweite Mal das es mir widerfahren ist und ich fang schon wieder eine neue Geschichte an.<p>

Aber: ich habe meine Prioritäten eindeutig auf meinen Storys Movement Stopper und Charon, das heißt updates zu dieser hier werden wahrscheinlich nicht ganz so häufig sein.

Die Idee zu Loyalitäten hatte ich nach dem ich ein ff gelesen habe wo die Strohhutbande aus den Supernovas bestand und nicht der eigentlichen Crew. Ich habe die Originalstory jedoch offensichtlich nicht so weit geändert sondern nur Zorro etwas rausgeschnitten. Weiteres dazu gibt's in den folgenden Kapiteln.

Im übrigen werde ich dann im ersten Kapitel mir Ruffy anfangen wie er Nami kennenlernt, diese überspringe ich also nicht einfach und so weit wie ich es mir vorgestellt hab, werde ich nur bis irgendwann nach Alabasta schreiben, nicht mehr.

Ich interessiere mich sehr stark für die Meinungen über dieses Prologs und wie schnell ich weiter machen soll. Ich hoffe es gefällt einigen da draußen.


	2. Vom Vogel entführt

_**Vom Vogel entführt**_

Er saß ganz alleine in seinem Boot und schaute auf das weite Meer hinaus. Blau war das Wasser und blau war der Himmel. Für den Insassen des kleinen Bootes war es eindeutig, dass die Farbe vom Meer den Himmel färbt sonst wär der ja nicht auch blau.

Ruffy war stolz auf sich, er hatte wieder eine der großen Geheimnisse der Welt aufklären können. Jetzt musste er nur noch diese Erkenntnis zum Mann bringen, wenn es denn irgendjemanden geben würde der ihm zuhört.

Wo zum Teufel war Corby wenn man ihn zum ersten braucht?

Der Junge mit dem Strohhut überlegte ganz scharf nach und es fiel ihm auch etwas ein, etwas das mit Muscheln zu hatte, aber er kam nicht drauf was es genau war.

Er war eindeutig hungrig, sonst könnte er sich jetzt an seinen Tagesablauf von vor fünf Jahren haargenau erinnern, redete er sich ein.

Nichtsdestotrotz griff er nach der Tüte mit dem Essen, das natürlich leer war aber er hatte ja noch eine zweite Tüte voll Essen dabei. Die Leute von der Muschelstadt waren echt nett. Apropos Muschelstadt, wenn er so daran zurück dachte waren die Leute wie die Marine angezogen.

Ach, zu viel Denkerei ohne eine richtige Mahlzeit führte bei ihm zu Kopfschmerzen also stopfte er sich eine Hand voll Äpfel in den Mund. Während er so drauf rumkaute, erinnerte er sich wieder an die Muschelstadt und was mit Corby geschehen war.

Sie waren dort weil...

[Ein paar Äpfel später]

Sie waren dort weil Corby unbedingt zur Marinestation gehen wollte um ein Marinesoldat zu werden. Genau so war es. Dann sind sie in ein Restaurant gegangen, daran konnte sich Ruffy auch ohne zusätzliche Energie erinnern. Aber natürlich hatte er plötzlich wieder eine große Lücke in seinem Gedächtnis bis auf das Essen das er dort konsumiert hatte.

Die Äpfel waren leider alle, jetzt kamen die Birnen dran.

Während Ruffy am Horizont etwas entdeckte wurde er wie damals von einer großen Aufregung gepackt, denn er wusste wieder was in Muschelstadt passieren sollte: eine Hinrichtung!

Ruffy wollte schon immer mal bei einer Hinrichtung dabei sein.

Die letzten Birnen verdrückt und mit der Wassermelone angefangen, fiel seine Stimmung in den Keller denn sie wollten doch tatsächlich Corby hinrichten. Das Etwas am Horizont kam immer näher.

Er war nur kurz auf dem Klo und ließ Corby mit dem Rest seines Essens alleine zurück, er hatte ihn ausdrücklich davor gewarnt auch nur einen Krümel anzufassen, und kaum war er wieder da, war Corby weg, seine wunderschönes Essen war unversehrt und alle sprachen von einer Hinrichtung und dem bösem und unmöglichen Sohn des Captains von morgen.

Die Hinrichtung sollte also morgen stattfinden doch wo war Corby?

Die Wassermelone schmeckte wirklich gut, ob die Leute auf dem Boot dahinten auch etwas haben wollen?

Die Leute im Restaurant, allen voran ein kleines Mädchen, machten ihn dann drauf aufmerksam, dass sein Freund gerade abgeführt worden ist und das er hingerichtet werden soll, weil er sich gegen Helm gestellt hat als der bla, bla, bla... den Rest hatte er vergessen und keine Wassermelone der Welt hätte ihm geholfen sich wieder daran zu erinnern.

Also ist er natürlich hin zur der Station und hat Corby, diesen Angsthasen, befreit. Dabei hat er noch einen sehr fies aussehenden großen Mann mit einem lustigen Gesicht und einem Schwert,... nein, es war eine Axt, oder doch ein Beil, nein, nein, nein es war ein Bajonette, als Arm.

Er hatte es geschafft ihn zu besiegen, aber von einigen der Marinesoldaten hatte er ein paar Schnitte mit deren Schwertern abbekommen, das war jedoch nicht so schlimm. Schlimm sah es eher für die beiden da vorne im Boot aus, die lagen da irgendwie wie tot. Aber ist doch egal.

Was viel wichtiger ist ist die Tatsache, dass keiner Ruffy so recht als Pirat anerkennen wollte der einen großen und fies aussehenden Mann geschlagen hat, ganz alleine wohlgemerkt. Nein, die waren alle glücklich und Ruffy verstand nicht warum aber wenn andere glücklich waren war auch Ruffy glücklich und die hatten ihm für den Rest seiner Reise sogar noch voll viel Essen mitgegeben. Die waren sehr nett.

Die letzten Kerne der Orange die er gegessen hatte spuckte der Junge mit dem Strohhut aus sah zuerst in seine fast Leere Tüte und dann auf das Boot das mysteriöserweise genau auf ihn zu geschwommen war, obwohl die Insassen sich nicht rührten.

Das war eine sehr ernst zunehmende Frage die er nicht einfach ignorieren konnte: warum und wer hatte ihm eine Zitrone eingepackt? Wer isst den schon rohe Zitronen? Was sollte er damit anfangen?

Jetzt wo es so nah bei ihm war, sah Ruffy, dass das gar kein richtiges Boot war sondern nur ein Stück abgebrochenes Holz und nicht zwei sondern drei Leute. Sein Kopf war wohl noch voll mit Muscheln als er die beobachtet hatte.

Er schaute auf die drei hin und sah wie sie sich bewegten und etwas vor sich hinmurmelten: „Bitte, hilf uns!" „Unser Schiff ist vor Tagen gekentert!" „Wir brauchen unbedingt etwas zu trinken! Bitte hilf uns!"

„Hä, ich?" Wie als ob er andere Menschen im Meer finden könnte schaute er sich um und merkte, fast zum ersten Mal, dass er ganz alleine ist und nur er gemeint sein konnte. Dann erblickte er die Zitrone wieder die er in seiner Hand hielt und dachte sich was für nette Leute die waren, die geben mir Zitronen für genau so einen Moment.

„Hier, ihr kriegt etwas davon." Mit einem Messer das ihm Makino geschenkt hatte, was aber fast nicht schneiden konnte („dieses Messer wird dir nie weh tun Ruffy"), schnitt er die Zitrone mit sehr viel Kraft entzwei und hielt die beiden Teile nach vorne zu den Schiffbrüchigen.

Die drei Piraten die gerade so taten als seien sie vollkommen außer Kräfte, wagten es nicht ihre Augen ganz aufzumachen um ihre List nicht zu gefährden, denn ganz im Ernst, wenn ein einfaches Mädchen das hinkriegt dann sie doch auch.

Hätten sie richtig geguckt was ihnen der Junge ins Gesicht auspresst, wären zwei von ihnen die schmerzhafte Erfahrung erspart gewesen Zitronensäure in den Mund, in die halboffenen Augen und sogar in die Nase gekriegt zu haben.

„Ahhh! Meine Augen! Meine Augen!" Schrien die beiden Opfer dann, der dritte im Bund schaute erschrocken auf seine beiden Kollegen rüber und dachte sofort der Strohhutjunge hätte ihnen Säure ins Gesicht gekippt. Was er auch gemacht hatte.

Wie konnte jemand so böse sein und armen Schiffbrüchigen die schon seit Tagen ohne Essen und Wasser um ihr Überleben kämpfen mussten, so etwas heimtückisches und absolut böses anzutun?

Nicht das sie vorhatten Ruffy im geeigneten Moment umzubringen und sich seiner Leiche einfach im Meer zu entledigen oder das sie erst vor ein paar Stunden tatsächlich ausgeraubt und dann in den Sturm geraten waren und überhaupt nicht zu vergessen, es war ja auch nicht so als ob sie nicht wüssten wo die Insel war wo sich ihr Boss Buggy gerade aufhielt.

Es geht einzig und allein um das Bild das sie von sich gegeben haben und dieses Bild war von armen, gequälten, hungernden und auf offener See verlorenen Seelen.

Sie hatten es hier eindeutig mit einem Sadisten zu tun. Oder der Junge wusste einfach wer sie waren.

„Hey du! Was hast gemacht!" Er erhob das Schwert das er Unterwasser versteckt hatte und zeigte es auf den Jungen mit Strohhut. Seine beiden Kameraden schrien immer noch vor sich hin: „Wasser! Gebt mir frisches Wasser!" Sie hatten Angst einfach mit dem Kopf unterzutauchen denn Salz macht alle Wunden immer nur schlimmer! Captain Buggy hatte es ihnen vorgeführt!

Wenn sie gewusst hätten, dass es in diesem besonderen Fall genau anders herum war...*

„Hörmal zu du kleiner Bengel! Wir gehören zu Captain Buggys Piratenbande und wir sind eindeutig in der Überzahl! Also rück sofort mit dem Wasser heraus und spring über Bord, sonst werden wir dein Boot kentern!"

Ruffy schaute den einen Mann an der ihn gerade anschreite, dann die beiden die irgendjemanden anschrien, dann noch kurz zu dem Schwert das auf ihn gerichtet war, dann auf die Sonne, das Meer, seinen Mast, das Meer, seinen Segel, seine leeren Tüten, seine Wasserflasche, das Meer, die beiden schreienden Kerle, das Meer, das Schwert, das Meer, noch einmal seine Wasserflasche und ein letztes Mal auf das Schwert.

„Ach, ihr wollt Wasser!" Der dritte Pirat der noch bei richtigem Bewusstsein war, sah ein riesiges Lachen das das Gesicht des Bengels eigentlich in zwei spalten sollte. Dann streckte der seine Arme lang, länger als es eigentlich hätte sein sollen, und fasste ihm und einem des schreienden Duos an den Kopf. Noch eher der Pirat reagieren konnte schlug der Junge seinen und den Kopf des anderen Piraten gegen den Kopf des immer noch schreienden Piraten den er nicht ebenfalls festhalten konnte da er nur zwei Hände hatte.

Er drückte die drei Köpfe zusammen und eher man sich versah waren alle drei Piraten Unterwasser.

Sie schlugen wild um sich und versuchten sich irgendwie zu befreien doch dieses Monster hatte eine unglaubliche Kraft und sie konnten nichts machen, doch er ließ sie wieder hochkommen und für eine Sekunde dachte der Zitronensaftunversehrte, nein, er hoffte, dass das alles nur ein Scherz oder so etwas ähnliches war.

Doch all seine Hoffnungen wurden mit dem immer noch sehr breiten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht dieses Monsterjungens zerstört.

„Und? Habt ihr genug Wasser?" Wie als ob er gerade verdurstenden Leuten in der Wüste mit seinen Milliarden Litern an Wasser das Leben gerettet hätte, schaute er auf die drei Piraten hinüber, seine Hände immer noch die drei Piratenköpfe zusammen haltend.

Kaum hatte er das gesagt, versuchte der Zitronensaftunversehrte mit seinem Schert, welches er nicht fallen gelassen hatte, diese abnormal langen Arm abzuschneiden.

„Du Schwein, ich zeige dir aus was die Buggy Piratenbande gemacht-" Weiter kam der nicht, denn Ruffy hatte die drei wieder Unterwasser gedrückt.

Als er sie das nächste Mal wieder hoch ließ, waren seine Zitronensaftopfer endlich einen Großteil ihrer Schmerzen los doch konnten auch diese nichts gegen dieses Monsterbalg ausrichten.

Während des zweiten Luftholens gaben die drei Piraten Sachen von sich wie: „Wir werden dich Kiel holen!", „Ich bring dich um!" und „Verfluchter Junge!"

Das waren allerdings nicht die Sachen die Ruffy hören wollte, wann würden die endlich sagen, dass sie genug Wasser hatten?

Also ging das ganze noch ein drittes Mal los und ein viertes und ein fünftes Mal.

Die kurzen Ausbrüche der Piraten veränderten sich dabei allmählich: „Sadist! Sadist!" „Ich reiße dir Kehle raus!" „Verrecke!" „Hör endlich auf damit!" „Bitte, ich geb auf!" „Ich kann nicht mehr!" „Ich ertrinke gleich, ich hab schon genug verschluckt!"

Genau das war es was Ruffy hören wollte und er ließ dir drei Köpfe endlich in Ruhe: „Also, habt ihr jetzt genug Wasser trinken können?"

* * *

><p>„Ah, ich verstehe. Sie hat also euer kleines Schiff gestohlen und euch einfach mit einem Boot in einem Sturm stehen lassen. Wie fies von ihr. Und dann seit ihr gekentert und ich habe euch das Leben gerettet."<p>

„Ja, wie fies und uns das 'Leben gerettet'. Warte nur bis Captain Buggy dich in die Finger kriegt, der wird deine Innereien aus deinem Körper rausreissen und dich mit deinem eigenem Darm erdrosseln..."

„Was hast du gerade gesagt? Du hast etwas leise geredet ich hab fast nichts verstanden."

„Ich? I-ich hab nur gesagt wie... wie mei-meine Därme so leer sind, weil wir in letzter Zeit nichts zu Essen hatten."

„Ah, das ist ja nicht so schlimm, ich hab noch etwas Zitrone. Wollt ihr die haben?"

„NEIN!"

Was war nur geschehen? Wie konnten sie in dieses Schlamassel geraten? Was für böse Taten musste man verbrochen haben um mit so einem Teufel bestraft zu werden?

Entweder war der Junge totdumm oder ein diabolisches Meistergenie welches bald versuchen wird, die Weltherrschaft an sich zu reißen. Sie hofften es war das erstere, denn sonst würde er sie entweder umbringen wenn sie ihn an Land gebracht haben, sie ruderten gerade für ihn, oder er würde sie als Laborratten missbrauchen um irgendeine neue Wunderwaffe zu testen.

„Wenn ihr keine Lust auf Zitrone habt wie wär's dann mit Fisch? Allerdings ist mir meine Angel irgendwann runtergefallen, das heißt ihr müsstet irgendwie anders fischen."

Die drei schauten sich an, zwei mit roten Augen, und entschlossen sich in nächster Zeit alles was mit Wasser und Tauchen oder Schwimmen zu tun hatte, zu meiden. Auch das Angeln.

„Oh, n-nein. Ich glaub für den Moment sind wir ganz in Ordnung und außerdem ist die nächste Insel nicht weit entfernt."

„Die Insel auf der Captain Buggy dir sein Schwert von hinten hochrammen wird du kleines, sadistisches Arschloch..." Murmelte einer von ihnen vor sich hin, doch diesmal hörte Ruffy davon gar nichts, denn er war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt den Kerl der gerade gesagt sie würden nicht fischen gehen, mit einem Blick anzugucken wie als ob ihm gerade die letzte Mahlzeit seines Lebens verwehrt worden wäre.

„Aber... ich hab Hunger."

Die Buggypiraten wussten mit dieser Aussage nicht umzugehen. Sollten sie sich bereits jetzt ihrer neuen Wasserphobie stellen und versuchen diesem Teufel ein paar Fische zu fangen, oder sollten sie sich stur stellen und erneut darauf hoffen, dass der Junge genauso so viel Stroh im Kopf wie auf dem Kopf hat und das er sie nicht mit einer erneut dummen Idee foltert.

Glücklicherweise für die drei Piraten, sah Ruffy einen Vogel über sie herfliegen. Gleich kam wieder sein typisches, die Piraten betitelten es noch mit, sadistisches Lächeln hoch und er meinte noch kurz: „Wartet's ab, gleich gib'ts was zu Essen mit der Gum Gum Raketeeeee!"

Und er flog davon, zum Vogel hin. Womit er nicht gerechnet hatte war allerdings die Größe von seinem zukünftigen Essen und sein Kopf wurde zu Vogelfutter. Der Vogel samt Ruffy flogen dann weiter Richtung Horizont. Man konnte noch ein „Ahh, Hilfe!" hören, doch das Piratentrio ignorierte diesen Hilfeschrei.

Kaum zu fassen wie man innerhalb einer halben Stunde von einem Irren beinahe ersäuft, gefangen genommen und zur Sklavenarbeit verurteilt wurde, nur um dann wieder die Luft der Freiheit genießen zu können, weil der Irre sich selbst weg geschossen hatte.

Nichts zu vergessen, sie wurden vorher von einem einzigen, kleinen und schwachen Mädchen ausgeraubt.

Ein paar Minuten nach dem Ruffy fort war, kriegten sich die drei endlich wieder ein und ruderten in Richtung Captain Buggy. Sie beschlossen einfach zu erzählen die beiden berüchtigten Piratenjäger, die in letzter Zeit hier in der Gegend ihr Unwesen trieben, hätten sie attackiert. Kein Grund Captain Buggy mit der schockierenden Wahrheit zu konfrontieren.

Es sei denn, der Strohhutjunge würde auch in der Stadt landen wo die Buggypiraten gerade ihr Hauptquartier errichtet haben, der Vogel flog schicksalshafterweise genau in die selbe Richtung, dann würden sie sofort Captain Buggy in alles einweihen und den Strohhut von ihrem Captain massakrieren lassen.

Ja, das war ein gute Plan.

Dennoch fingen die Piraten an immer langsamer zu rudern. Es war schließlich ein schlimmer und ermüdender Tag für sie.

* * *

><p>AN: Und am zweiten Tag bereits das zweite Kapitel. Vielleicht hab ich morgen schon das dtritte Kapitel aber dann wird es vielleicht schon weniger mit den updates werden, ich muss mich schließlich noch um meine anderen Geschichten kümmern und wer weiß wie lang mein Schreibwahn dieses Mal anhalten wird...<p>

Aber jetzt zu diesem Kapitel: die Szene mit den Buggypiraten war gar nicht solange geplant, dann aber wurde sie doch länger doch es war sehr unterhaltsam sie zu schreiben und jetzt hab ich Lust auf eine Zitrone.

*Ich geb's zu ich esse des öfteren mal eine rohe Zitronenhälfte allerdings nicht ohne etwas, sondern mit Salz. Meiner Meinung nach schmeckt es gut doch man sollte es nicht jeden Tag essen, denn es greift die Zähne an. Aber das mit dem Meersalz und der Zitronensäure, ich weiß nicht 100%ig ob es wirklich die Acidität vom Zitronensaft mildert, ich weiß nur wenn ich Salz auf mein Zitronenhälfte tu, dann ist es nicht mehr ganz so sauer. Ich hoffe natürlich, dass ich mir das nicht nur einbilde.

Im übrigen hab ich vor den kleinen Buggyarc und den Lysoparc eher schnell und in den nächsten drei oder zwei Kapiteln zu Ende zu bringen und ich weiß noch nicht was ich mit dem Mann in der Kiste machen soll. Dabei werde ich alles was canon ist mehr oder weniger überspringen also wäre es nicht verkehrt sich diese Stellen wieder anzuschauen.

Zum Schluss hoffe ich das euch dieser Kapitel gefallen hat.

Danke für eure Reviews


	3. Zwei Kopfgeldjäger

_**Zwei Kopfgeldjäger**_

Eins kam zum anderen und Ruffy fand sich durch eine Kette von Ereignissen die er nicht verstand, in einem Käfig wieder, dabei sollte natürlich nicht vergessen werden, dass auch noch eine Kanone auf ihn gerichtet war. Er hatte die Durchschlagskraft der Kugel die in dieser Kanone steckt, mit eigenen Augen gesehen und von der wollte er nicht getroffenen werden.

Leider stand die Kanone keine drei Meter von ihm entfernt und er war obendrein noch gefesselt. Sehr schlecht sah es für ihn aus, der Plan von Nami, dem Mädchen das er kennen gelernt hat als dieser Vogel ihn endlich fallen ließ, den er im Übrigen nicht kannte, schien nach hinten losgegangen zu sein, so nervös wie sie aussah.

Wenn ich bereits ein paar Mitglieder für meine Bande gefunden hätte, dachte sich Ruffy, dann würden die mich jetzt befreien. Nur leider hatte er noch niemanden, nur Nami die nicht wusste was sie tun sollte, als die Lunte gerade brannte.

Sie konnte aber gute Sandwichs machen und sie hatte gesagt sie würde bei ihm einsteigen. Jetzt musste er nur noch die Kanone überleben aber da! Nami rannte gerade zur Kanone und... Ja! Sie hat die Lunte ausgemacht!

Nur waren die Piraten unter diesem Buggy recht heimtückisch und attackierten Nami von hinten. Einen großen Kampf gab es leider nicht denn sie war den vielen Männern unterlegen.

„Heeeeey! Wenn ihr kämpfen wollt dann kämpft gegen mich!" Schrie Ruffy von seinem Käfig aus. Der Kampf der sich gerade vor ihm abspielte war alles andere als fair, sie war ganz allein.

„Genau, warum kämpft ihr nicht gegen meinen Boss?" Fragte Nami etwas verzweifelt, während sie nur knapp ein paar Schwertern ausweichen konnte. Ein Angriff den sie jedoch nicht gesehen hatte schlug ihr plötzlich den Stab aus den Händen. Außer ihrem Geschick, war sie jetzt völlig wehrlos.

Captain Buggy stellte sich Angst einflößend vor ihr und beantwortete ihre und Ruffys Frage: „Warum sollte ich gegen jemanden kämpfen der bereits besiegt worden ist? Hahaha, von dir wohlgemerkt!" Ein manisches Lachen brach aus Buggy heraus, seine Crew hinter ihm lachte gleich mit.

Nach dem er fertig war, schaute er auf Nami hinunter und bereitete seine Hand mit den Dolchen vor: „Und du Nami! Ich mag es überhaupt nicht, wenn man mich anlügt und hintergeht. Auf solchen Verrat gibt es stets – die Todesstrafe!"

Es geschah etwas was sich weder Nami noch Ruffy jemals hätten denken können und Buggys Hand trennte sich von seinem Arm. Diese Hand voll mit Dolchen schoss dann auf Nami zu doch sie war so überrascht gewesen, dass sie nicht mehr richtig ausweichen konnte.

„Ahh!" Sie schrie auf als die Hand sie am Arm gestreift hatte. Blut tropfte von den Schnittwunden über ihre Hand die sie nun schützend drauf gelegt hatte hinunter und etwas Verzweiflung ging über sie. Buggy hatte recht, den einzigen der sich gegen ihn und seine Bande hätte gegenüberstellen können, hatte sie selbst zur Strecke gebracht.

Normalerweise klappen doch ihr Pläne, was ist diesmal nur schief gelaufen?

Das wollte sie erst nachher durchdenken, jetzt hatte sie nur noch eine Chance um aus dieser Situation lebend herauszukommen, auch wenn es für sie wie ein Stich ins Herz sein würde aber wer weiß? Vielleicht könnte sie Ruffy auch noch das Leben retten.

Buggys Hand flog wieder zu seinem Arm zurück und beide Körperteile setzten sich wieder ohne Narben zusammen.

„Dein Boss Nami, wird es noch schnell hinter sich bringen können aber an dir muss ich jetzt ein Exempel statuieren und dir langsam dir Arme und Beine abhacken! Hahaha!"

Noch ehe Nami etwas dazu sagen konnte, meldete sich Ruffy wieder zu Wort, denn dieser konnte nicht einfach dabei zusehen wie sein erstes Crewmitglied umgebracht wird.

„Hey, du Pappnase! Lass Nami in Ruhe und kämpfe wie ein Mann gegen mich!"

Alle Anwesenden erstarrten bei dem was Namis Boss soeben von sich gegeben hat. Keiner aber auch keiner beleidigte Captain Buggys Nase! Nicht ohne von ihm Kiel geholt zu werden. Sogar Nami war erschrocken, wie sollte sie jetzt einen Kerl der kurz davor steht durchzudrehen, mit ihrer Mitgliedschaft in der Arlongbande bedrohen?

„Du kleines Arschloch! Keiner nennt mich eine Pappnase!" Erneut flog Buggys Hand wie ein Geschoss durch die Gegend und es sah so aus als ob Ruffy davon getroffenen worden wäre, doch in ernsten Situationen war er gar nicht so ungeschickt und er konnte das Messer mit seinen Zähnen abfangen. Er hatte jedoch unglaubliches Glück, dass Buggy diesmal die Hand abgefeuert hatte die nur einen Dolch hielt. Bei mehreren würden jetzt neue Löcher sein Gesicht zieren.

Wütend, da er das Leben eines seiner neuen Freunde gefährdete, starrte Ruffy auf Buggy und sagte den Dolch im Mund zerbeißend: „Dir verpass ich noch eine das dir Hören und Sehen vergeht! Und jetzt lasst mich endlich hier raus!"

Eher unbeeindruckt, dass eins seiner Dolche zerbrochen wurde, fing Buggy der Clown wieder an wie ein Irrer zu Lachen: „Junge, du bringst mich zum Lachen. Du gegen mich? Es gibt fast nichts lustigeres auf der Welt! Vor allem weil du bereits gefesselt in einem Käfig liegst und immer noch glaubst mir Befehle erteilen zu können!"

„Ahh, lass mich einfach raus und wir erledigen das!"

„Schaut nur mal her, genau wie ich's gesagt hab."

Buggys Bande erholte sich langsam von ihrem Schreck und fing erneut an über Nami und Ruffy zu lachen.

„Weißt du was Junge, eigentlich hatte ich vor dich als ersten um zu bringen, aber jetzt habe ich einen besseren Plan."

Nami erkannte, dass jetzt wahrscheinlich ihre letzte Chance gekommen war Buggy mit Arlongs Zorn zu drohen, doch gerade als sie sprechen wollte, attackierte sie Buggy mit seinen vom Torso getrennten Beinen.

Dieses Mal war sie nicht überrascht und obwohl sie halb zu Boden lag, schaffte sie es zur Seite auszuweichen, doch was sie sich nicht überlegt hatte war, dass Buggy auch seine Beine trennen konnte und erneut konnte sie nicht rechtzeitig von ihm weg. Mit einem mächtigen Tritt zwischen Bauch und Brust beförderte Buggy Nami bis zum Käfig von Ruffy.

Blut verschmierte überall auf dem Boden.

„Dieser Plan ist es, Nami vor deinen Augen zu zerhackstückeln! Und vielleicht lass ich meine Männer auch noch mal ran, wer weiß sie so alles mit ihr anstellen wollen! Hahaha."

Nami war die Luft weggetreten worden und sie konnte für eine kurze Zeit nicht sprechen. Sie sah wie ihre letzte Chance sich langsam verflüchtigte. Sie musste wieder Luft in ihre Lungen kriegen, sonst wären sie und Ruffy verloren!

Doch noch bevor sie wieder etwas sagen konnte, bevor Ruffy Buggy wieder anschreien konnte oder bevor die Piraten auch nur eine Schritt in Namis Richtung gehen konnten, ertönten zwei gänzlich neue Stimmen und alle hielten inne.

„Es ist äußerst unehrenhaft eine Person die bereits verletzt am Boden liegt noch einmal zu treten."

„Vor allem wenn diese Person eine unschuldige Frau ist."

Alle schauten zu den beiden die gerade gesprochen hatten hin. Viele erkannten sie nicht doch einige hatten Vermutungen...

„Buggy der Clown, ein Kopfgeld von 15.000.000 Berri. Überdurchschnittlich für den East Blue."

Redete der Kerl mit der schwarzen Sonnenbrille weiter. Beide hatten Schwerter an ihrer Hüfte befestigt und machten eine Pose mit ihren Armen, der eine Arm über die Brust gelegt und die Hand des anderen am Kinn.

„Das ist eine Herausforderung der wir uns gerne annehmen, nicht zu vergessen, dass hier eine ganz Stadt terrorisiert wird." Sprach der andere weiter.

Den Buggypiraten dämmerte es langsam, dass sie es hier mit Kopfgeldjägern zu tun hatten, es kam aber noch schlimmer, denn die beiden könnten das berühmt berüchtigte Kopfgeldjägerduo sein vor denen sich die Piraten im East Blue seit längerem fürchten.

Einige begannen zu zittern doch ihr Captain hielt stand. Kopfgeldjäger hin oder her, er hatte die Grand Line unter Gold Roger bereist, auch wenn er nicht gerne darüber sprach. Jeder der sich Kopfgeldjäger nannte musste ihm ihre Stärke erst unter Beweis stellen bevor er die Leute als Gefahr anerkannte.

„So so, Piratenjäger hm. Seit ihr vielleicht das Nagirito-duo?* Sieht so aus wenn ihr mich fragt. Ha, es war nur eine Frage der Zeit bis sich wieder welche wie ihr sich an meine Fährte hängen." Buggy hatte keinerlei Angst davor, dass Nami und ihr Boss abhauen würden also widmete er seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit den beiden die seinen Kopf haben wollten. Die Verräterin durfte noch ein kleines bisschen um ihr Leben bangen.

Während des kleinen Wortwechsels schöpfte seine Mannschaft Mut aus Buggys Haltung. Es konnte eben keiner ihrem Captain das Wasser reichen.

Nami und Ruffy hingegen blieben still, aber natürlich nicht für lange: „Hey, ihr da! Befreit mich aus diesem Käfig so dass ich dem Clown in den Arsch treten kann!"

Sofort wurde Buggy wieder wütend auf Ruffy schickte seine Hände nach ihm: „Wen nennst du hier Clown du Gartenzwerg!" Diesmal wollte Buggy ihn nur etwas würgen, weshalb seine Hände keine Dolche trugen, doch Ruffy beugte sich so weit nach vorne, dass er in Buggys Finger beißen konnte.

Buggys Crew erschrak mit weiten offenen Mündern, denn sie hatten alle gesehen was mit dem Dolch geschah der vorher in diesem Mund gelandet war.

Allerdings war Buggy sehr opportunistisch und sah eine gute Chance wenn sie sich ihm präsentierte und trennte einfach die Finger ab die sich in Ruffys Mund befanden und schickte diese seinen Hals hinunter. Auf der Stelle war dessen Kehle blockiert und Ruffy bekam keine Luft mehr.

Ein schrecklicher Ton entstand als er versuchte Luft einzuatmen und Nami war entsetzt über dem was sie hautnah miterleben musste, doch sie konnte diesen Jungen jetzt nicht einfach sterben lassen nach dem sie für ihn bereits ihr Leben aufs Spiel gesetzt hat.

Eher sie aber etwas machen konnte, sah sie eine Bewegung aus der Seite heraus. Die beiden Kopfgeldjäger griffen Buggy mit ihren merkwürdig aussehenden Schwertern an und teilten ihn ohne große Probleme einfach in drei.

Für einen Moment dachte sie alles wäre jetzt in Ordnung, für einen Moment dachte sie sie könnte endlich erleichtert aufatmen, genauso wie Ruffy, doch ihr kleiner Moment war zu schnell zu Ende und sie erkannte mit erneutem Schrecken dass Buggy sich 'nur' in drei Teile geteilt hatte die, genau wie seine Finger in Ruffys Hals, immer noch durch seine Teufelskräfte mit ihm verbunden waren. Er ist nicht gestorben.

„Mich einfach so anzugreifen. Entweder seit ihr verdammt dumm oder doch so stark wie die Gerüchte es sagen."

Buggy, sehr zur Erleichterung Namis, entfernte seine Finger aus Ruffys Hals, der bereits blau angelaufen war, und sagte nach einer kurzen aber lauten Lache zu dem schwer atmenden jungen Piraten: „Sei du froh, dass ich mir vorgenommen hab deine Freundin zu erst zu töten, sonst würdest du bereits Bekanntschaft mit Davy Jones machen. Und ihr beiden," Er schaute die Kopfgeldjäger mit einem arroganten Grinsen im Gesicht an: „Bis jetzt hab ihr mich nicht enttäuscht, habt keine große Verwunderung über meine Teufelskraft gezeigt und steht da rum mit einer Arroganz hinter der tatsächlich etwas stecken könnte. So etwas gab es seit Lorenor Zorro nicht mehr."

„Duuu!"

Alle konnten hören wie der Strohhutjungen sich für eine üble Beschimpfung oder eine Todesdrohung bereit machte, doch anstatt der üblichen „Ich werde ich töten", „warte nur bis ich dich erwische", „wenn ich mit dir fertig bin", „wenn ich nicht gefesselt wäre" oder „das war erst der Anfang", sagte der Junge etwas vollkommen unerwartetes was vielen den Mund weit offen ließ. Sogar den Kopfgeldjägern.

„Du Arschloch, du hast jetzt meine Spucke auf deinen Händen!"

…

Buggy schaute auf seine Händen und tatsächlich, von zehn Fingern waren vier in einen durchsichtigen Schleim gehüllt.

Buggy hatte keinerlei Probleme blutbefleckte Hände zu haben, Tränen waren auch in Ordnung, doch es gab genau drei Körperflüssigkeiten die er niemals zwischen die Finger kriegen wollte und Spucke war eins davon.

Buggy war... angeekelt. So sehr sogar, dass er fast einen mädchenhaften Schrei von sich ließ. Sofort schmiss er seine Hände auf das Hemd eines seiner Piraten und benutzte es als Handtuch. In Ruffys Nähe wollte er in nächster Zeit nur noch mit einem Schwert sein. Der Pirat dessen Shirt für die Hygiene seines Captains geopfert wurde, versuchte keinen Mucks von sich zu geben, die Hände würden sonst zu seinen Hals wandern.

Buggys Tortur fand bald sein Ende. Nach dem Trocknen seiner Hände jedoch war er immer noch angewidert und riss sich seine weißen Handschuhe runter. Er hatte jedoch ein Ersatz Paar und alles kam wieder in Ordnung.

Dieser verdammte Strohhutjunge, waren Buggys schreiende Gedanken, alles war vollkommen in Ordnung bis er das sagen musste!

Johnny und Yosaku hätten den Clown während seiner kurzen kindischen Phase angreifen können, doch sie wussten dass es kaum etwas unehrenhafteres gab als jemanden der sich gerade in so einem jämmerlichen Zustand befand (wie wenn man Hühnern die Köpfe abtrennt und diese immer noch laufen), von hinten anzugreifen.

Das sie ihn vorhin angegriffen haben zählte nicht, schließlich waren sie bemüht dem Jungen mit dem Strohhut zu helfen.

Nami dachte sich während des ganzen zwei Dinge:

Erstens: Buggy hat gerade eine Schwachstelle gezeigt dem sie sich nicht zu Schade war auszunutzen falls der Kerl wieder in ihre Nähe kommt.

Zweitens: Kann dieser Irrsinn nicht endlich aufhören! Ich kann nicht mehr! Entweder diese Kopfgeldjäger machen den Clown gleich kalt oder ich spring dieses Dach hinunter, lass Ruffy links liegen und renn' um mein Leben. Hoffentlich ist Ruffy dann so nett und lenkt die ganze Aufmerksamkeit all dieser verfluchten Piraten lange genug auf sich und überlebt mindestens zwanzig Minuten bis ich von hier verduftet bin!

Ruffy hingegen hatte von Buggys Show wieder gute Laune gekriegt doch seine Hals juckte jetzt so sehr, dass er sofort Wasser haben wollte und mit seinem Durst kam noch gleich der Hunger. Jetzt war Ruffy hungrig. Er wollte Essen.

Und er fragte Nami danach: „Hey, Nami. Hast du etwas zu knabbern dabei?"

Sie schaute zu ihm hin und dachte für kurze Zeit nichts und starrte ihn nur an, dann sprach sie mit einer sanften und freudigen Stimme: „Vielleicht gibt dir Buggy nachher etwas zu essen."

„Hä? Wirklich?" Seine überdimensional großes Lächeln war wieder auf sein Gesicht zurückkehrt doch Nami war noch nicht fertig: „Ja, aber bitte versprich mir, dass du ihn erst fragst wenn er mit den beiden Schwertkämpfern da drüben fertig ist."

„Ähm,... Okay!"

Jetzt lächelte auch Nami etwas und fügte noch hinzu; „Vergiss jedoch nicht sehr hartnäckig danach zu fragen und verschluck nicht schon wieder seine Finger."

„Natürlich!"

Ihr kleiner pep talk hatte aufmunternde Wirkungen auf Ruffy und würde ihr hoffentlich in ihrem Fluchtplan helfen für den Fall, dass die Kopfgeldjäger Buggy nicht besiegen können. Sie konnte in die Stärke der beiden einfach nicht ganz so recht vertrauen. Es war schon richtig, dass sie 'die' Kopfgeldjäger nach Lorenor Zorro waren, aber der Ruf von Nagirito war ein anderer als der von ihm.

Lorenor Zorro wurde der Dämon des East Blue genannt, der auf die Grand Line gegangen war und angeblich zum Piraten wurde aber dann verschwand. Jeder hier hatte Angst vor ihm.

Der gefährliche Ruf der beiden da drüben allerdings war erst neu und es gab neben den Gerüchten ihrer monströsen Stärke auch noch einige über Niederlagen.

Von Lorenor Zorro hieß es, dass er noch nie verloren hätte.

Auf jeden Fall gehörte dieser Tag mittlerweile zu eins der schlimmsten in ihrem Leben und sie wünschte sich diesen Jungen in Ruhe gelassen zu haben und einmal nicht auf ihre Geldgier eingegangen zu sein.

Sie glaubte nicht das es je einen Tag geben würde an dem sie das sagte.

* * *

><p>AN: Also ein bisschen Buggy aber keine Sorge im nächsten Kapitel werde ich einfach alle Events die nach dieser kleinen Szene mit Johnny und Yosaku passieren, kurz (← kurz, ich lach micht tot) zusammen fassen und gleich mit Lysop weiter machen. Für alle die es interessiert, Johnny und Yosaku werden Nami und Ruffy begleiten, schließlich sind die ja such im Arlongpark Arc dabei.<p>

Zu Nagirito:

*Das merkwürdige Schwert welches Johnny und Yosaku besitzen heißt so: Nagirito. Ich wollte die beiden nicht den Namen: das berüchtigte Kopfgeldjägerduo, geben und der Name ihrer Schwerter hat irgendwie gepasst (oder vielleicht auch nicht, ist aber egal)

Im übrigen sind sie stärker als im Original was man hoffentlich heraus lesen konnte.

Das wars jedoch schon, im nächsten Kapitel wird es aber einen extra mit Zorro geben, vor dem eigentlichen Zusammentreffen mit Ruffy.

Danke für eure Reviews.


	4. Peepshow

**Peepshow **

Eine riesige Schildkröte kam langsam an das Ufer heran. Es war keine Menschenseele weit und breit zu sehen was für die beiden die gerade an Land gehen wollten ein Vorteil. Weniger Arbeit.

Als die Schildkröte, mit einem riesigen Liegesitz und einem Sonnenschirm auf dem Rücken, nah genug an das Ufer herangetreten war, sprang ein Mann von Bord und landete ohne Schwierigkeiten auf festem Boden.

Er wollte gerade anfangen zu laufen doch seine Gefährtin musste ihn ja aufhalten.

„Viel Glück dabei nicht erkannt zu werden."

Der Mann, der ein schwarzes Hemd trug der seine Brust offen ließ und einen schwarzen Mantel den er wahrscheinlich über seinem Hemd tragen würde, jetzt aber mit einem roten Tuch an seiner Hüfte runterhing, blieb stehen und schaute verärgert auf die Frau die gerade mit ihm gesprochen hatte: „Ich brauche kein Glück Weib." Obwohl er das gesagt hatte, zog er sich erst jetzt die Kapuze die an seinem Hemd hing über den Kopf.

Miss Bloody Sunday ließ sich aber nicht von der Unfreundlichkeit dieses Mannes beeindrucken und lächelte munter weiter: „Vergiss nicht rechtzeitig wieder nach Louge Town zu kommen, die Baroque Firma startet bald ihre große Sache und du darfst dabei nicht fehlen."

„Hör mal Weib, ich weiß das und jetzt lass mich endlich in Ruhe. Schlimm genug, dass du mich bis hier her verfolgt hast, ich muss mir dein Gejammere nicht noch weiter antun."

Es war immer wieder zu tiefst amüsant wie Zorro die Wahrheit verdrehen konnte, sie hatte ihn schließlich nicht verfolgt sondern zu seiner Insel gebracht. Alleine hätte und hat er den Weg nie zurückgefunden gehabt. Seine Orientierungslosigkeit war die wahre Definition der Ironie: er war ein in jeder Hinsicht übermenschlich starker und ein verdammt guter Kämpfer, dass er einfach eine jämmerliche Schwäche haben musste.

Aber gejammert hat Miss Bloody Sunday ganz sicher nicht und jetzt war sie etwas gereizt, sie zeigte aber äußerlich nur das Gegenteil und ihr Grinsen wurde etwas breiter.

„Da ist wohl jemand sehr aufgeregt." Das war aber auch sein Heimatdorf also war es zu verstehen. Er war schon seit Jahren nicht mehr hier gewesen.

Zorro schaute noch einmal sehr grimmig auf Miss Bloody Sunday hin und dreht sich ohne weitere Worte um und ging in den Wald hinein.

Seine jetzt ehemalige Gefährtin rief ihm aber noch einen Abschied nach: „Gute Reise zurück zur Grand Line, Boss." Zorro winkte ohne sich umzudrehen mit einer Hand und verschwand schon bald in den Tiefen der dunkelgrünen Bäume.

Sie musste ihm wahrscheinlich alles Glück der Welt wünschen, dass er es zur verabredeten Zeit schafft. Sie war sich sicher, dass sie hier nur eine Weile warten musste und er würde wieder durch die Bäume kommen und sie erneut beschuldigen ihn verfolgt zu haben.

…was für ein interessanter Mann, das war allerdings seine Heimatinsel, vielleicht würde er sich doch tatsächlich besser auskennen... dann wiederum konnte er keinen Baum vom nächsten unterscheiden.

Das alles war jedoch egal, sie musste sich jetzt wieder auf den Weg zurück machen.

„Auf geht's, Ramirez,"

* * *

><p>Er war schon seit Jahren nicht mehr an ihrem Grab gewesen. Damals hatte er sich gesagt, dass er erst dann wieder hier her zurück kommen wird, wenn er ein berühmter Schwertkämpfer geworden ist. Über Ecken und Umwege ist er aber ein berühmter Schwertkämpfer, also hatte er sein Versprechen von damals nicht gebrochen.<p>

Nur sein Name ist etwas in der Versenkung unter gegangen aber das könnte sich jeden Moment ändern, aber er hatte jetzt Verpflichtungen die er damals nicht hatte und konnte nicht einfach als Zorro der Piratenjäger weiter machen.

Crocodile war es wichtig das er nicht erkannt werden darf und diesem Wunsch geht er schon seit zwei Jahren nach, er hatte nicht vor sich plötzlich zu outen.

Er saß vielleicht eine Stunden vor ihrem Grab und keiner störte ihn. Er betete dabei nicht tat aber die Handflächen zusammen und sprach stattdessen zu ihr. Er wünschte sich jedoch, dass er unter besseren Umständen ihr einen Besuch abstatten konnte.

Nach dem er zufrieden war, stand er endlich auf und drehte sich zu seinem Meister um der ihn schon eine Weile beobachtet hatte.

Er ging in seine Richtung und verbeugte sich vor ihm.

„Sensei, es tut mir Leid dass ich nicht in angemessenerer Weise ihr meine Ehre zeigen konnte."

Er meinte zum einen, dass er seine Kapuze nicht heruntergenommen hatte und zum anderen, dass Kuina mit Sicherheit wegen der Art und Weise wie er die letzten Jahre seines Lebens verbracht hatte wütend auf ihn gewesen wäre, wenn sie noch da wäre.

Ohne sein Lächeln zu verlieren, schüttelte Koshiro leicht seinen Kopf. „Es ist schon in Ordnung, ich bin froh dich wiederzusehen. Eine Zeit lang machte ich mir Sorgen darüber, ob du jemals wieder hier her zurückkommen wirst."

Er schaute sich seinen alten Schüler genauer an. Zorro war um einiges größer und muskulöser geworden. Er schien jedoch auf seinem linken Auge blind geworden zu sein, denn eine Narbe zog sich durch das Organ und er öffnete sie nicht als er Blickkontakt mit seinem Lehrer herstellte.

Eine weitere aber viel größere Narbe konnte man auf seiner Brust erkennen, es schien allerdings, dass sich diese Narbe noch bis zur Hüfte Zorros erstrecken würde. Die Verletzung musste mehr als nur lebensbedrohlich gewesen sein so schrecklich wie dieses Wundmal aussah.

„Ich verstehe, aber machen sie sich keine Sorgen mehr, bald werde ich meinen Namen wieder offen tragen und sie werden von allem was ich noch in der Zukunft machen werde, nichts mehr verpassen."

Kurz musste Koshiro lachen. Allem was er noch in der Zukunft machen wird, das klang wie ein Versprechen.

„Ich vertraue darauf, dass du deinen Weg kennst." Egal wie merkwürdig es von außen erscheinen mag, Zorro war jemand der immer genau wusste was er macht und auch seine Gründe dafür hat.

„Jawohl, Sensei."

* * *

><p>So verging das erste Treffen seit Jahren zwischen Lehrer und Schüler. Zorro musste jetzt eigentlich nach Louge Town aber er hatte noch Zeit und wollte ein wenig Urlaub im East Blue machen. Mit Urlaub meinte er aber nur, dass er einfach von Insel zu Insel reisen wird ohne ein großes Ziel vor Augen außer seinem Drang der beste zu werden. Nicht so wie er die letzten Zwei Jahre gereist ist: ständig mit irgendjemanden der ihn nervte und einen Job erledigend.<p>

„Hey, Yosaku. Wie genau kam es nochmal dazu, dass wir die beiden da mitnehmen?" Fragte der Kopfgeldjäger mit der schwarzen Sonnenbrille.

„Mhm,...ich würd mal sagen es war eine Kette von Ereignissen seit unserer Ankunft hier über die Rettung dieser Stadt, zu unserem Vorhaben diese Insel zu verlassen. Vielleicht aber war es auch einfach nur Schicksal...oder die einfachste Variante wäre...wir wurden gelinkt." Antwortete sein Kumpan mit der halb verdeckten Glatze.

Beide schauten nach hinten zu ihren 'Gästen'. Ruffy hing gerade an ihrem Mast und schaute von einer Seite zur anderen und als Nami bemerkte, dass die beiden sie beobachteten, grinste sie von Ohr zu Ohr zu ihnen hin und tat so als ob sie gerade nicht zwei Leute betrogen und ausgenutzt hätte.

Johnny kam dann zu einem Schluss: „Bruder, wir wurden aufs übelste gelinkt." Und sie konnten nichts dagegen machen.

Es fing alles damit an, dass Johnny und Yosaku zu dieser Insel kamen und gleich mal drei Piraten der Buuggybande fertig gemacht hatten. Dann gingen sie zum Hauptquartier der Piraten und sahen wie Buggy ein Mädchen trat und einen Jungen mit Strohhut, der in einem Käfig saß, bedrohte.

Er hatte Teufelskräfte also musste die beiden vorsichtig sein.

Sie stellten sich dann natürlich diesem Piratenpack und retteten dem Mädchen das Leben. Danach kam es zu einem Kampf bei dem es so aussah als ob Buggy alle Vorteile einkassiert hatte aber Johnny und Yosaku waren nicht umsonst die Top eins der Kopfgeldjägerszene im East Blue.

Sie durften nur nicht übermütig werden, das wäre ein großer Fehler den sie mit ihrem Leben bezahlen müssten. Nachdem ihre Schwerter versagten benutzten sie zum einen ihre Schusswaffen, bei Piraten mit Teufelskräften die ihre Schwerter unnützig machten, waren sie sich nicht zu Schade zu anderen Waffen zu greifen und sie hatten noch einen großen, roten Stab, den sie auf dem Boden gefunden hatten, gegen den Buggys Kräfte sich nicht automatisch aktivierten.

Als die Chancen ausgeglichen wurden hatten aber die untergebenen vom Captain Schiss gekriegt und hatten sich ebenfalls in den Kampf eingemischt. Jetzt war es zwei Kopfgeldjäger gegen mehr als zwanzig Piraten und deren Captain plus ein verletztes Mädchen plus der in einem Käfig eingesperrte Boss dieses Mädchens.

Wer hier kämpfte war klar doch bevor überhaupt von einem Klimax in diesem Kampf die rede sein konnte, war der Strohhutjunge plötzlich frei, das Mädchen war verletzt wohl doch nicht ganz so schützenswert wie es den beiden vorkam, denn sie hatte wohl im Gerangel irgendwie den Schlüssel für den Käfig finden können und hatte damit ihren Boss befreit, der mit einem riesigen Schrei dies auch jedem mitteilte. Das Mädchen verpasste ihm darauf hin eine.

Doch kaum war der Strohhutjunge auf freiem Fuß, mischte er sich in den Kampf mit ein und keiner hatte gesehen wie aber er hatte es geschafft die Buggykanone auf den Kopf zu drehen und eine Buggykugel auf die schockierte Buggypiratenbande zu schießen.

Er hatte wahrscheinlich immer noch ein paar Gräuel gegen seine versuchte Hinrichtung.

Der Kampf war damit zu Ende und eine riesige Summe ging Nagirito durch die Lappen. Anfangs nahmen sie es noch ganz gelassen auf bis sie von dem Strohhutjungen erfuhren das der ein Pirat sei! Danach waren sie natürlich nicht mehr so entspannt und gelassen doch das Mädchen, welches Nami hieß und eigentlich ganz süß war, versicherte ihnen, dass Ruffy ein etwas durchgeknallter Junge war und das er ja nicht ein echter Pirat sein könne wenn er kein Mannschaft hat und die hatte er absolut nicht, nicht ein einziges Mitglied, sie war nur bei ihm weil sie einen Deal hatten mehr nicht.

„Ihr müsst also weder mich noch ihn zur Marine bringen wollen, schließlich bin vor allem ich unschuldig und was wollt ihr überhaupt mit einem dämlichen Möchtegernpiraten anfangen der noch nicht einmal ein Kopfgeld hat?" Hatte sie gesagt.

Dabei hatte sie aber nicht ganz unrecht, was sollten sie mit ihm anfangen? Töten? Nein, sie würden ihre Ehre nicht mit so etwas beschmutzen, einen Jungen töten mit dem sie sich nicht einem Kampf befanden. Was würde Bruder Zorro dazu sagen?

Außerdem war er ziemlich nett, er hatte sich sofort mit dem Hund, der sich nicht von der Stelle rühren wollte, angefreundet genauso wie mit dem Bürgermeister der Stadt. Er kam einem fast schon Unschuldig vor...wenn man vergaß, dass er wahrscheinlich eine ganze Piratenbande mit der Kugel umgebracht hatte.

Namis Verletzung an der Schulter wurde behandelt und alles schien gut zu sein, doch der Clown war wohl doch nicht ganz Tod gewesen und erneut wurde eine Reihe Häuser dem Erdboden gleichgemacht. Der Bürgermeister Pudel war fast am Boden zerstört und wollte auf einer Kamikazemission sich gegen Buggy stellen, doch Johnny und Yosaku versicherten ihm, dass sie sich um die Angelegenheit kümmern werden, was Ruffy aus unerklärlichen Gründen nicht daran hinderte den armen alten Kerl Bewusstlos zu schlagen.

Kurz darauf hin hatten sie auch Besuch von Kabaji und Moji. Der Dompteur und sein Löwe Richie vergriffen sich jedoch an dem kleinen Shushu was Ruffy unglaublich wütend machte weil er die Geschichte des Hundes vom Bürgermeister erfahren hatte.

Ein Kampf zwischen ihm und den Buggypiraten entfachte sich und Johnny und Yosaku starrten mit offenem Mund wie der Strohhutjunge seine Arme und Beine unmöglich streckte. Es schien kein Kampf gewesen zu sein den Ruffy nicht gewinnen konnte also kümmerten sich sie Kopfgeldjäger um Kabaji der sie gerade heimtückisch angriff.

„Was für ein Schwertkämpfer greift von hinten an!" Die beiden mochten diesen Jongleur auf seinem Einrad auf Anhieb nicht. Ein wahrer Kampf beginnt mit beiden Kämpfern.

Von diesem Jongleur unglaublich angepisst, nahm sich Johnny dessen an, während Yosaku sich in Richtung Buggy machte und ihn auch fand. Mit seiner Pistole zum Angriff und seinem Schwert zur Verteidigung stellte sich Yosaku diesem Clown.

Nami beobachtete alle Gefechte zuerst, dann aber machte sie sich auf den Weg ihre Karte von der Grand Line zurück zu stehlen sowie den Schatz den Buggy mit Sicherheit irgendwo versteckt hatte.

Nach ein paar faulen Tricks von Kabaji schaffte es Johnny dann ihn mit einem letzten Schwerthieb zur Strecke zu bringen. Er hatte für normale Leute nicht ganz ungefährliche Verletzungen davon getragen aber er ertrug sie wie ein Mann, wie Bruder Zorro es getan hatte.

Yosaku hatte Schwierigkeiten Buggy zu treffen doch noch bevor ein großer Kampf entstand mischte sich Ruffy wieder ein. Sein Grund: er hätte eine Rechnung mit der Clownsnase offen. Kaum hatte er das gesagt konnte Yosaku nichts anderes als sich von dem Kampf zurückzuziehen, denn Buggy war nur noch auf Ruffy fixiert.

Der Rest des Kampfes ist Geschichte jedoch mit dem Zusatz, dass Nagirito 15 Millionen durch die Lappen gegangen sind weil dieser Strohhut nichts besseres zu tun hatte als Buggy den Clown irgendwo ins Nirgendwo zu befördern und kein Kopf hieß kein Geld.

Sie wollten sich aber nicht zu lange mit vergangenen Dingen beschäftigen und gingen zum Hafen. Kurze Zeit später standen plötzlich Nami und Ruffy vor ihrem kleinen Schiff und wollten mitfahren.

Dieses Gespräch, was letzten Endes doch zu Gunsten von Ruffy ausging, verlief in etwa so:

„Heeeey, Mann mit dem Tattoo auf dem Gesicht! Können wir mitfahren?"

Johnny schaute nach hinten und sah den Strohhutjungen der ihm gerade zuwinkte. Er war immer noch etwas wütend auf ihn, dass ihr großer Fang weggeflogen war aber der Junge hatte Buggy besiegt, er konnte dazu also nichts sagen.

„Warum sollten wir euch mitnehmen? Falls du es nicht mitgekriegt haben solltest, wir sind Kopfgeldjäger, mit anderen Worten Piratenjäger, sprich deine Feinde wenn du immer noch Pirat werden willst."

„Ja, aber ihr seit wirklich cool und ich wollte euch fragen ob ihr in meine Bande eintreten wollt." Ruffy hatte ein so unglaublich großes Lachen auf dem Gesicht wie als ob jeder nur in seine Piratenmannschaft rein wollte und er würde gerade exklusive Privilegien verteilen.

„W-was? Nein! Junge, wir sind Kopfgeldjäger! Wir töten Piraten oder überführen sie zur Marine und der einzige Grund warum wir dich nicht in Fessel vor unseren Füßen haben ist der, dass kein einziger Berri Kopfgeld für deinen Kopf ausgesetzt ist und weil du ein netter Junge bist. Mehr nicht!" Sagte Yosaku etwas verwirrt und verärgert, warum zum Teufel will auch ein Pirat seinen Gegner auf seine Seite ziehen? Soll er doch bei seiner eigenen Sippe bleiben.

„Wenn ich ein netter Kerl bin, könnt ihr doch in meiner Bande einsteigen. Nicht wahr?" Ja, Ruffy gab einfach nicht auf.

„Sag mal Junge, bist du Missionar oder leidest einfach nur an selektiver Taubheit! Wir werden keine Piraten!" Dieser Ruffy brachte ihn noch zur Weißglut wenn er so weiter machte.

„Genau! Wir haben uns vorgenommen die besten Kopfgeldjäger im East Blue zu werden und dann zur Grand Line zu fahren um dort unseren Namen zu etablieren. Also kein Piratentum."

„Ja, also," sagte Ruffy immer noch putzmunter: „ich will auch zur Grand Line fahren! Wir können ja dann gemeinsam hin!" Johnny und Yosaku wussten langsam nicht mehr was sie zu diesem Irren sagen sollten und entschlossen sich einfach blitzschnell aus dem Acker zu machen.

Nami hingegen sah, das mit den Überredungskünsten ihres Partners Hopfen und Malz verloren war und sie die ganze Sache in die Hand nehmen musste. Warum hatte der auch selbst kein Boot oder Schiff? Wie behindert konnte man sein etwas so wichtiges in dieser von Ozeanen regierten Welt zu verlieren?

„Bevor mein vorübergehender Partner euch beide verscheucht, wollte ich mich nochmal bei euch beiden bedanken." Sagte sie dann in ihrer unschuldigen und etwas zu süßen Stimme was ihr sofort die komplette Aufmerksamkeit der beiden Männer brachte: „Johnny, Yosaku, so waren doch eure Namen, nicht wahr?" Die beiden angesprochenen nickten eifrig mit ihrem Kopf, weil sie schon eine halbe Vorstellung von dem hatten, wie diese Gespräch enden könnte.

Nami war gerade vollkommen in ihrer Verführerrolle drin: „Ich wäre vorhin von Buggy mit Sicherheit umgebracht worden," hier legte sie die Hände aufs Gesicht um Scham vorzutäuschen: „und wer weiß was mir seine Bande vorher noch angetan hätte!" Ein kleiner emotionaler Ausbruch, was mit den Händen vor dem Gesicht so aus sah wie als ob sie gerade Tränen unterdrücken würde: „Doch ihr beide kamt genau zur richtigen Zeit und habt mir mehr als nur mein Leben gerettet!" Und noch der letzte Schliff: Bewunderung für ihre beiden Retter mit etwas roten Backen und großen Augen.

Von Johnnys und Yosakus Reaktionen zu schließen hatte sie die beiden bereits vollkommen im Sack.

Ruffy kriegte von dem was sich gerade abspielte nur die Hälfte mit, denn er kapierte einige Sachen einfach nicht.

„J-j-ja, na-natürlich! Immer doch! Wir nehmen unsere Rolle als Kopfgeldjäger sehr ernst und beschützen die unschuldige Bevölkerung vor übergriffen..." Johnny war ziemlich rot im Gesicht: „...je-jeglicher Art!"

Aber Yosaku wollte nicht das Johnny der einzige war der die Ganze Aufmerksamkeit und Dankbarkeit von diesem süßen Mädchen kriegte: „Es war doch unsere Pflicht als gute Menschen jedem zu helfen. Vor allem denen die sich in größter Not befanden."

„Ja, ich weiß, aber dennoch will ich euch meine Dankbarkeit zeigen, nur ich bin niemand mit großen Talenten..."

Wie Hunde, dachte sich Nami, fressen die mir alles aus der Hand.

„Oh, nein,nein. Du musst doch nichts Großes machen."

„Ja, wir helfen dir auch gerne weiterhin, es wäre schließlich eine Schande dir nicht zu helfen, i-ich meine natürlich es wäre unehrenhaft."

„Genau! Vollkommen unehrenhaft, was würde Bruder Zorro nur von uns denken?"

„Oh, ähm Johnny, eigentlich wüsste ich was er von uns denken würde."

„Hä? Oh...oohh, ja du hast vollkommen recht, ich weiß auch was er von uns denken würde... aber das sind dann doch seine eigenen Wertevorstellungen und es muss ja nicht jeder so asexu-" Sie hatten es gerade geschafft wieder halbwegs klar denken zu können... mit ihren Köpfen... als Nami ihr kleines Spiel auf die zweite Stufe hochschraubte.

„Jungs," Sie schaute 'verlegen' zur Seite und zog etwas an ihrem T-Shirt: „Ich wüsste da etwas." Und sie hatte erneut die komplette Aufmerksamkeit dieser leicht zu beeindruckenden Männer: „Aber wisst ihr," Sie zog etwas stärker an ihrem Shirt und ließ es wieder zurück fallen. Zu dem Zeitpunkt begriffen die beiden schon was sie andeuten wollte. „ich bin sehr arm und ich brauche unbedingt Geld, das ist der einzige Grund weshalb ich mich gezwungen sah mit dem Piraten dort eine Partnerschaft einzugehen..."

Oh, sie hatte die beiden, da gab es kein entkommen mehr. Die standen so kurz davor Bilderbuchnasenbluten zu kriegen. Als sie dann ihr T-Shirt von unten ergriff, vielen beiden die Kiefer fast zu Boden.

„Wie wäre es mit einem Übereinkommen, dass uns alle befriedigt?"

„J-j-ja, ja, natürlich!" Sagte dann Johnny, ziemlich stotternd.

„G-genau, befriedigt." Sagte Yosaku, etwas Blut von seiner Nase runter tropfend.

„Ich zeige euch etwas von mir..." Johnny und Yosaku konnten kaum glauben was sie da hörten. „Und jeder von euch zahlt mir eine Summe dafür und wir dürfen mitfahren." Jetzt zog sie ihr T-Shirt 'unauffällig' etwas hoch, sodass man ihren Bauchnabel sehen konnte.

Das Kopfgeldjägerduo brauchte noch ein paar Sekunden um genau nachvollziehen zu können was gleich hier am Steg neben ihrem Schiff abgehen wird. Sie gafften Nami an, dann drehten sie sich um, um ganz kurz über die Situation diskutieren zu können: „Wart mal kurz!" Riefen sie noch und begannen mit ihrem geheimen Gespräch.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass uns das passiert! Dass ist wie die Kirsche auf einem fünfstöckigen Kuchen das unser Kopfgeldjägerleben ist!" Yosaku wischte das bisschen Blut unter seiner Nase weg und wartete gespannt auf das was Johnny zu dieser ganzen Sache zu sagen hatte.

„Ich weiß was du meinst, solche Dankbarkeit sollte man nicht ablehnen vor allem dann wenn die Frauen es ernst meinen. Wir müssen uns ihren Wünschen entsprechend beugen!" Dass sie hier für eine unbekannte Summe die sie zahlen müssen, höchstens einen BH zu Gesicht kriegen werden vergaßen die Männer natürlich.

Mit ihrem Gespräch fertig drehten sie sich um: „Okay, Schwester Nami! Wir sind be...reit..."

Auf den ersten Blick war Nami nicht mehr dort wo sie gerade eben noch war. Auf den zweiten Blick war sie mit Ruffy zusammen auf ihrem Schiff. Der dritte Blick fand dann heraus dass ihr T-Shirt plötzlich eine andere Farbe hatte. Aber das war nicht wichtig und Johnny und Yosaku fragten nach dem Geschäft dass sich eigentlich gerade hätte abspielen sollen.

„Ähm, ähm, Schwester Nami? Du weißt ja, … wir wollten doch gerade..."

Nami schaute etwas 'überrascht' zu den beiden rüber und sagte ganz unschuldig: „Mhm? Oh, ihr meint unsere Vereinbarung!" Die Kopfgeldjäger nickten sehr eifrig: „Ah, die. Ja, mein Teil der Vereinbarung ist erfüllt und jetzt warten ich und mein Partner auf euren Teil." Ruffy plünderte zu diesem Zeitpunkt gerade die Essensvorräte, das merkten Johnny und Yosaku allerdings - noch - nicht.

„A-a-aber, aber wir haben nichts gesehen."

„Genau! Wir haben doch gesagt du sollst warten."

All die Proteste der beiden trafen auf Ohren die bereits jeden einzelnen Schritt ihrer Verführung perfide durchgeplant hatte. Noch einmal wie bei Buggy wollte sich Nami nicht irren, alles musste jetzt perfekt ablaufen.

„Seht ihr das nicht." Sie zeigt auf ihrer T-Shirt, welches immer noch Streifen hatte aber anstatt der blauen Streifen mit weißem Hintergrund, hatte es jetzt schwarze Streifen mit hellblauem Hintergrund, im übrigen wurde ihr Ton um einiges kälter: „Ich habe meinen Teil der Abmachung mit 100%iger Effizienz erfüllt und war für eine bestimmte Zeit oben ohne." Sie hatte aufgepasst dass niemand hinter ihr war, die beiden Vollidioten sich gerade umgedreht hatten und nicht spickten und Ruffy war sowieso gerade unter Deck und suchte das Essen.

Ihr Arm mit dem Tattoo der Arlongbande war ein Risikofaktor, doch sie hatte ihr T-Shirt schnell genug ausgezogen und von links wieder angezogen, das ganze hatte keine drei Sekunden gedauert.

„Und das heißt, dass ihr," Ihr Ton wurde noch eisiger und Johnny und Yosaku bekamen fast etwas Angst vor ihr: „mir 2 Millionen Berri schuldet und uns beiden eine Fahrt zur nächsten Insel!"

„Hä? Was! 2 Millionen? Von wo kommen die denn her?"

„Ach, wisst ihr nicht mehr? Ich habe gesagt jeder von zahlt mir eine bestimmte Summe an Geld und diese Summe beträgt eine Millionen für jeden von euch!"

Die beiden schauten schockiert auf Nami und langsam dämmerte ihnen einiges, nicht alles aber einiges. Sie fingen natürlich sofort an erneut zu protestieren:

„Moment mal! Warum eine Millionen für jeden von uns?"

„Weil ich die Summe auf so viel festgelegt habe und ihr mich nicht hinterfragt habt, als ich diese Bedingung gestellt hab."

„Ja, aber warte mal, weißt du eigentlich wie viel Frauen man für eine Nacht mit einer Millionen kaufen kann?"

„Genau! Und wir haben noch nicht einmal etwas gesehen. Diese Abmachung kann so nicht gültig sein!"

Jetzt hatte ihr Streit den kritischen Punkt erreicht doch genau für diese Situation hatte sie ein Ass im Ärmel: „Wahre Männer mit Ehre würden ihre Schuld einsehen, eine Niederlage akzeptieren und ihre Schulden, alle die sie gemacht haben, bis auf den letzten Berri zurückzahlen."

Eine dramatische Pause folgte ihrer Antwort und den Kopfgeldjäger ging der Mund ständig auf und zu in ihrem erbärmlichen Versuch die richtigen Wörter finden zu können. Sie fanden keine und noch ehe sie anfingen unsinniges Zeug zu stottern, setzte Nami den letzten finalen Schlag:

„Wisst ihr, ich hatte immer gehört das der Piratenjäger Lorenor Zorro ein Ehrenmann war."

Spiel, Satz und Sieg. Sie hatte gewonnen, anders könnte man die offenen Kiefer die gerade den Boden küssten nicht erklären. Die beiden sahen sogar so aus als ob sie gleich umkippen würden und ihre Herzen aufgehört hätten zu schlagen.

Für Johnny und Yosaku blieb gerade die Welt stehen und das einzige was noch hörten war: „der Piratenjäger Zorro war ein Ehrenmann", „ein Ehrenmann", „Zorro ein Ehrenmann", „Ehrenmann, Ehrenmann, Ehrenmann, Ehrenmann,..."

Natürlich war Zorro ein Ehrenmann! Er war sogar so sehr ein Ehrenmann, dass er sich niemals auf so etwas eingelassen hätte! Er war so sehr ein Ehrenmann, dass er schon asexuell war! Und obwohl das eine mit dem anderen vielleicht nicht zusammenhing war er trotzdem die Spitze der Ehrenmannheit die Johnny und Yosaku kannten. Er würde jede Schuld die er sich aufgeladen hat wirklich mit jedem Berri wieder zurückzahlen egal wie ungerecht es einem erscheinen mag!

Am Boden zerstört sagten die Kopfgeldjäger für eine Weile nichts mehr und Ruffy meinte, dass es endlich an der Zeit war aufzubrechen, denn da hinten kam ein wütender Mob mit Fackeln und Mistgabeln und allem drum und dran und sie sollten lieber schnell verschwinden.

Genau das taten sie dann auch, mit einem Duo der langsam auf die Idee kam, dass sie von vorne bis hinten verarscht wurden.

* * *

><p>AN: Ein sehr, sehr langer Kapitel hat aber nicht so lang gebraucht um gescrieben zu werden, es waren nur zwei Tage, oder so...<p>

Ja, mir nichts großes ein was ich dazu sagen könnte, bis auf Zorros Outfit:

Eigentlich hatte ich vor sein normales Outfit nach dem Zeitsprung zu benutzen aber Storyelemente mischten sich in die ganze Sache ein und ich musste mir ein neues Design ausdenken, eins was bei bedarf seine Schwertee versteckte und eine Kapuze hatte.

Wie gefiel euch dieser Kapitel, ich hab es sehr gemocht.

Danke für eure Reviews


	5. Incubi und Succubi

_**Incubi und Succubi**_

Ein großes Schiff mit vielen Menschen.

Mehr musste Zorro nicht über seine neue Transportmöglichkeit wissen. Das es ein Luxusfrachter war mit Personen an Bord die zu den besser verdienenden im East Blue gehörten und Leuten die verdammt viel Einfluss auf allen fünf Weltmeeren hatten interessierte jemanden wie Zorro nicht.

Das er ein blinder Passagier war interessierte ihn auch nicht.

Genau so wenig die Tatsache, dass er gerade entdeckt worden war. Er hatte sich aber auch nicht wirklich versteckt. Er machte nur gemütlich seinen Mittagsschlaf wo man ihn nicht störte und wo er keinen anderen störte.

Das war's aber mit Schlafen. Ein etwas zart gebauter und an den Haaren angegrauter Mann in Uniform irgendeines Ranges welches Zorro nicht kannte, kam zu ihm rüber und sprach ihn an:

„Herr, ich bitte um Verzeihung wenn ich jetzt störe-"

„-dann stör' doch nicht." Trotz des dahin geschmissenen Kommentars hörte der Mann nicht mit seiner Frage auf.

„Aber, sind sie ein Gast der La Amistad? Wenn ja dann dürfte ich bitte ihre Fahrkarte sehen?" Niemals hätte dieser Mann einen Gast dieses Kreuzfahrtschiffes so eine unhöfliche und für das Kreuzfahrtunternehmen peinliche Frage gestellt. Aber er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass dieser Landstreicher ein blinder Passagier war, wobei ihm die gerade gestellte Frage sogar zu höflich vorkam.

„Ich bin ein Passagier. Sonst würd ich ja wohl kaum auf'em Schiff sein."

„Ahja,..." Diese Ausrede hatte der Mann schon oft genug gehört, damit konnte man ihn nicht an der Nase herumführen: „Könnte ich dann ihre Fahrkarte sehen?"

„Ich hab keine."

Gerade als der Mann mit einem beschuldigenden Finger auf den blinden Passagier zeigen wollte, sprach der jedoch schon weiter: „Hatte am Hafen niemanden gesehen der mir eins verkauft hätte, also bin ich einfach drauf gesprungen."

Was der Mann nicht wusste war, dass Zorro aufs Schiff gesprungen war, als dieses schon _lange_ abgelegt hatte.

„Natürlich findet man am Hafen keine Fahrkarte für so ein exklusives Schiff wie die La Amistad! Man muss Wochen, wenn nicht sogar Monate vorher eins reservieren und eine Menge Geld dafür bezahlen!" Dieser kleiner Mann war natürlich vollkommen empört darüber, dass sich jemand aufs Schiff geschlichen hatte und auch noch in breiter Öffentlichkeit sich zur Show stellte! So etwas gab es auf diesem Schiff nicht, dafür würde er schon sorgen.

„Und sie mein Herr, haben sich unbefugt Zugang auf dieses Schiff verschafft und stören mit ihrem Aussehen die wahren Gäste!"

Die Sache über sein Aussehen konnte Zorro ganz gut verkraften, denn er interessierte sich nicht im geringsten dafür.

„Jetzt muss ich sie bitten sich erstens für ihre vollkommen unmoralische Tat bei allen Fahrgästen und dem Personal zu entschuldigen-"

„-ja, sicher-"

„-und auf eins der unteren Decks mitzukommen bis ein Marineschiff die La Amistad erreicht hat!" Hinter dem kleinen Mann standen viele weitere muskulösere Männer mit Schwertern und Gewehren an ihren Hüften um dem blinden Passagier Angst einzujagen.

Natürlich klappte das bei Zorro nicht aber das wusste das Schiffspersonal nicht.

„Wie wäre es mal damit." Sprach Zorro zu dem kleinen Mann während er mit seiner rechten Hand seine Schwerter die er neben sich aufgestellt hatte 'zurecht' stellte. Seine Form von Androhung.

„Ich bezahle jetzt für die Fahrkarte und schlafe einfach weiter während ihre Gäste einfach nicht mehr zu mir rüberschauen und so nicht mehr von mir gestört werden."

Erst jetzt schaute der kleine Mann den grünhaarigen blinden Passagier richtig an und bemerkte, dass er nicht nur ein sondern drei Schwerter besaß (nicht dass er alle auf einmal benutzen könnte) und tatsächlich halbblind war.

Nicht zu vergessen er machte einem Angst. Aber nur etwas.

„Es tut mir Leid das zu sagen", es tat ihm natürlich nicht Leid, er freute sich eigentlich richtig darüber: „aber sie haben ganz sicher nicht genug Geld um sich für die La Amistad eine Fahrkarte leisten zu können. Vor allem weil die Preise mit jedem Tag wo die Abreise dieses Schiffes näher rückt höher werden, und ich will sie daran erinnern, dass die Abreise genau vor drei Stunden und 27 Minuten war, also müssten sie sogar noch mehr bezahlen als jeder andere hochangesehen Gast auf diesem Schiff!"

Jetzt hatte er es ihm aber gegeben doch Zorro dachte sich nur, dass jemand bald seine Zunge verliert, wenn noch einmal der Name dieses Schiffes irgendwo gesagt wird.

Zur Überraschung des kleinen Mannes und der Männer hinter ihm, hatte der grünhaarige halbblinde blinde Passagier jedoch wie es aussah, doch ganz schön viel Geld: „Wie viel, ich hab bestimmt genug." Und er zog von irgendwo aus seinem Mantel oder Hemd oder was auch das für ein Kleidungsstück war, einen Stapel Berries heraus.

Dieser Stapel hatte es ganz schön in sich und war wahrscheinlich mehr als der arme kleine Mann in einem ganzen Jahr verdienen würde, von den Männern hinter ihm mal ganz abgesehen.

Seinen Schock halbwegs überwunden, verlangte der kleine Mann Aufklärung: „W-wie kommen sie an so viel Geld. Sie haben doch wohl nicht gestohlen." Leider sah Zorro eben aus wie ein Verbrecher, klang wie ein Verbrecher und handelte wie ein Verbrecher. Dem kleinen Mann konnte man nichts vorwerfen.

„Ich stehle mein Geld nicht." Sagte Zorro klipp und klar und versetzte seine 'Gesprächspartner' in Angst und Schrecken als er danach den wahren Grund für seinen Reichtum bekanntgab:

„Ich töte dafür."

Schreckliches Aussehen, absolut schlechte Manieren, grässliche Narben und Schwerter für den Kampf. Erst jetzt fingen die Zahnräder im Kopf des kleinen Mannes an sich zu drehen und er erschrak noch heftiger als zuvor, genauso wie sein Gefolge.

Kopfgeldjäger.

Und ein unsozialer noch dazu.

Was um Himmelswillen sollte er jetzt machen? Der Kapitän hatte ihm die gesamte Verantwortung für ihr kleines Problem übertragen, was aber wenn der Kerl vor ihm schlechte Laune hat und ein Massaker anrichtet? Es ist zwar klar, dass Kopfgeldjäger keine Piraten sind aber viele von ihnen sind trotzdem keine Menschen denen man wirklich begegnen wollte und der Kerl vor ihm wäre die perfekte Definition im Lexikon für 'Gestalten denen man aus dem Weg gehen sollte'. Außerdem schaute er ihn mit einem eiskalten Blick an und hatte immer noch seine Schwerter fest im Griff.

…wenigstens…hatte er viel Geld.

* * *

><p>Irgendwo auf dem Luxusschiff ein bisschen später.<p>

Einer aus dem Schiffspersonal machte sich heimlich an eine Teleschnecke ran und kontaktierte eine gefährliche Person.

„Captain, ich bin's … Moody." Was für ein bescheuerter Codename, dachte sich der Anrufer: „Trotz eines kurzen Zwischenfalls ist das Schiff weiter hin auf Kurs. Melde: Schiff ist auf Kurs, alles verläuft nach Plan."

„Gut." Ertönte es dann aus dem Mund der Schnecke: „Mach die Männer bereit wir schlagen bald zu."

„Jawohl, Sir!"

* * *

><p>„Ich fass'es immer noch nicht wie wir so hintergangen worden sind." Sagte Johnny jämmerlich am Boden zerstört.<p>

„Wie kleine Babys denen man den Schnuller geklaut hat. Nur sind wir nicht die Schnullerdiebe, sondern die Babys!" Fügte Yosaku genauso jämmerlich hinzu.

„Könnt ihr jetzt endlich mal aufhören! Ich fasse es nicht wie oft ich in den letzten zehn Minuten das Wort jämmerlich und erbärmlich über euch gedacht hab!" War Namis eiskalte Antwort auf das erbärmliche Getue der 'besten' Kopfgeldjäger im East Blue.

„Schweig! Siehst du nicht, dass das unsere größte Niederlage seit Jahren ist!" Kam es dann von Johnny rausgeschossen.

„Kannst du uns nicht in Ruhe unsere Trauerarbeit leisten lassen!" Warum konnte das Weib sie nicht in Frieden lassen? Sie hatte ihnen bereits alles genommen: Geld, Essen, Würde und hätten sie gemeinsame Kinder gehabt wären die jetzt wahrscheinlich auch weg!

„Huhhh, Ruffy!" Nami drehte sich zu ihrem Partner um, der gerade das letzte bisschen Trockenfleisch aß, und dirigierte ihn zu ihr rüber: „Geh zu den beiden und muntere sie auf bevor hier noch jemand ein paar mächtige Tritte abkriegt." Sie dachte sich, dass Ruffys gute Laune ansteckend sein könnte und wenn nicht, würde seine Blödheit schon für neuen Gesprächsstoff für die Jammerlappen am anderen Ende des Bootes sorgen.

„Äh, okay." Und er dehnte seine Arme und war schon an seinem Ziel angekommen.

„Hey Jungs, warum die langen Gesichter?" Nicht das er eine Antwort erwartet hatte: „Wisst ihr ich kann wirklich lange Gesichter machen!" Ruffy griff sich mit beiden Händen an seine Backen und zog sich sein halbes Gesicht nach unten.

Beeindruckt waren die beiden Kopfgeldjäger nicht, versuchten aber dennoch Ruffys Versuch der 'aufmunternden' Worte zu schätzen.

„Danke das du uns helfen willst aber weißt du, bei unserer Treuer hier gerade geht es nicht wirklich um die Tatsache, dass ihr beiden jetzt hier auf unserem Schiff seit." Vielleicht würde der Strohhutjunge es ja verstehen? Er war schließlich ein Mann... zu mindestens mal männlich.

„Ja genau darum geht's," Fuhr Yosaku weiter fort, „wir haben uns reinlegen lassen! Auf die dümmste Art und Weise. Wir haben uns von unseren inneren Trieben leiten lassen und sind dem Hochmut verfallen! Und das alles wegen eines Flittchens!" Die großen Kopfgeldjäger waren den Tränen nahe.

„Doch die größte Schande die wir über uns haben ergehen lassen ist, das wir das Andenken an unseren Bruder Zorro…mit unserem frevelhaften Verhalten…in den Schmutz gezogen haben!"

„Ahhhh! Verzeih uns Aniki!"

Wer hätte gedacht, dass es nur ein geldgieriges, intelligentes und hübsches Mädchen braucht um das berüchtigte Kopfgeldjägerduo in die Knie zu zwingen.

Nami sicherlich nicht, doch sie bereute es langsam, etwas was sie sich bis vor einer halben Stunde nie hätte vorstellen können. „Hey Jungs, ich wollte euch etwas fragen."

Endlich hörte das Gejammere halbwegs auf und das Duo und Ruffy schauten zu ihr rüber.

„Ihr redet die ganze Zeit so als ob ihr den berüchtigten Piratenjäger Lorenor Zorro gekannt habt."

Johnny und Yosaku schauten für einen kurzen Augenblick mit weiten Augen auf Nami und eher man es sich versah strotzten die beiden voll Stolz, wurden aber kurz darauf hin wieder etwas ernster.

„Ja natürlich kennen wir Zorro. Wir waren mit ihm eine Zeit lang gemeinsam auf Reisen."

„Ja genau. Wir waren dabei als er seinen großen berüchtigten Kampf gegen Mihawk Falkenauge hatte und glaubt mir der Kampf war heftig!" Nami fragte sich ob es Absicht war, dass immer zuerst Johnny sprach und dann Yosaku das reden für ihn übernahm.

„Aber so was von heftig."

Nami schaute sich die beiden an und überlegte eine Weile. Ruffy schien ebenfalls in Gedanken versunken zu sein da er fragend in die Luft starrte. „Hey Leute, wer ist Zorro? Kenn' ich den?"

Alles Blut verließ Nagiritos Gesicht und ihre Kiefer klafften bis zum Boden hinunter. Sie stotterten wie wenn sie einen Geist gesehen hätten: „D-du, du, du…kennst Lorenor Zorro NICHT!"

„War ja klar das du ganz zufällig einen der berüchtigsten Personen der letzten Jahre aus dem East Blue nicht kennst, doof genug dafür bist du ja." Begründete Nami Ruffys Unwissen mit.

„Echt! So berühmt! Vielleicht will er dann in meine Bande eintreten?" Mit seinen Armen in der Luft deklarierte Ruffy sein neuestes Abenteuer.

„Ruffy! Der Kerl ist tot!" Und schon fielen die Arme des Strohhutjungen wieder zu Boden aber er versuchte es dennoch weiter: „Bist du dir sicher?"

„Uh, ja Ruffy. Ich werde versuchen es dir so einfach wie möglich zu erklären: Der PIRATENJÄGER Lorenor Zorro, hatte sich hier im East Blue einen verdammt großen Namen gemacht. Dann ist er auf die Grand Line gegangen und wurde wenig später zum Pirat. Danach heißt es er hätte sich mit der Marine angelegt und wäre verschwunden. Man ist sich allerdings ziemlich sicher das er getötet worden ist, nur seine Leiche hätten man nicht auftreiben können. Verstanden?"

„Hmm…also er war eigentlich schwach." Kaum hatte er das gesagt flogen zwei sehr, sehr wütende Bestien auf ihn.

„Nimm das sofort zurück! Bruder Zorro war alles andere als schwach!" Schrien die beiden Kopfgeldjäger wobei Johnny Ruffy den Kopf so arg hin und her schüttelte, dass es ihm eigentlich den Nacken gebrochen hätte. Zum Glück bestand Ruffy aus Gummi.

„Ja, ja, ist schon in Ordnung! Ich nehm's zurück! Ich nehm's zurück!" Endlich wurde er losgelassen und er brauchte nur ein kurzes bisschen bis er wieder klar sehen konnte. Nami schaute währenddessen sehr nachdenkend auf das Trio.

„Bruder Zorro war einer der Größten! Wir wissen es, denn wir waren bei seinem Kampf mit einem der Sieben Samurai der Meere dabei! Er gibt niemals auf und auch wenn er verliert nimmt er es mit der größten Würde an die man sich nur vorstellen kann. Wir haben in unserem ganzen Leben niemanden so ehrgeiziges gesehen der den Kodex für Ehre genauso hoch hielt wie sein Ziel der Beste zu werden!"

Waren Ruffy und Nami jetzt von der abgöttischen Beschreibung dieses toten Expiratenjägers begeistert? Ruffy auf jeden Fall, Nami war noch sehr skeptisch.

„Und! Wie war sein Kampf gegen den Samurai? Na los, erzählt schon!" Natürlich wollte Ruffy nur darüber etwas wissen, jedoch schienen die beiden nicht in der Stimmung für eine Erzählstunde gewesen zu sein.

„Vielleicht ein anderes Mal Ruffy." Johnny.

„Jetzt sind wir nicht wirklich in Stimmung." Yosaku.

„Sagt Mal! Seid ihr IMMER NOCH wegen der ganzen Mitfahrgelegenheit beschissen drauf! Langsam REICHT es mit diesem Getue!" Nami.

Man wollte es kaum glauben aber auch Johnny und Yosaku sahen langsam ein, dass sie sich ein wenig zu kindisch verhielten. Es fiel ihnen einfach nur so schwer sich selbst zu verzeihen.

„Ja, ich weiß was du uns sagen willst Schwester Nami." Kniend verbeugte sich Johnny vor ihr wie als ob er sie um Verzeihung bitten wollte.

„Es ist nur eine Schande für uns, das Andenken unseres Anikis in den Schmutz gezogen zu haben." Yosaku nahm die selbe Stellung ein wie sein Partner.

„Genau darum geht bei unserer Misere. Bruder Zorro wäre niemals auf so einen Trick herein gefallen, selbst wenn du ihm einiges mehr angeboten hättest Schwester." Nami rümpfte etwas die Nase als Johnny das gesagt hatte.

„Ich weiß noch als wir einmal in dieser Bar waren..." Fing dann plötzlich Yosaku an in einer träumerischen Stimme zu erzählen.

„Es war allerdings mehr wie der angesagteste Nachtklub der Gegend der einen Ruf wie ein Piratenloch hatte." Korrigierte ihn Johnny mit einer weit aus ernsteren Stimme.

„Es gab da so viele Menschen der verschiedensten Sorten und alle waren gleich gestellt..." Fuhr Yosaku weiter fort.

„Obdachlose, Gauner, Räuber, Mörder, Piraten, Kopfgeldjäger, Staatsmänner und was es noch so alles gibt."

„Wir waren mit Bruder Zorro dort und durch sein gutes Aussehen und seine Aura die sagte: 'Ich bin stärker als ihr' und 'Ich könnte euch alle jederzeit töten' sowie 'Ich werde es lieben euch die Gedärme rauszureißen' hatten wir die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit auf uns."

„Aniki war nicht freiwillig dort gewesen aber wie er gefürchtet wurde..." Jetzt träumte Johnny auch schon vor sich hin.

„Nach und nach wagten sich dann die ersten „Bediensteten" an unsere kleine Gruppe, doch sie hatten alle keine Chance bei Bruder Zorro. Nach und nach aber wurden ihre Outfits immer knapper, ihre Oberweite immer größer und an ihrer Ausstrahlung war nichts unschuldiges mehr dabei. Doch auch die konnten den eisernen Willen unseres Bruders nicht brechen." An diesem Punkt der Geschichte hatte Yosakus Begeisterung ein neues Hoch erreicht und er schaute mit geballten Fäusten hoch auf.

Genauso erging es auch Johnny aber erst jetzt sollte der echte Höhepunkt kommen: „Doch dann hatte der Besitzer dieses Klubs seine letzte Waffe ausgefahren und es kam ein Wesen für das die Bezeichnung 'Frau' eine vollkommene Untertreibung gewesen war und es tut uns Leid das zu sagen Schwester aber bei einer Skala von eins bis zehn hättest du neben ihr nicht mehr als drei Punkte erreichen können."

Natürlich fühlte sich Nami sofort an ihrer Schönheit angegriffen als sie das hören musste und sie verschränkte ihre Arme auf ihrer Brust. Ruffy bohrte währenddessen gerade in der Nase.

„Beine die bis an den Himmel reichten."

„Hüften wie man sie nur aus Bilderbüchern kennt."

„Ein Oberkörper der eigentlich aus Stein gemeißelt sein musste."

„Und das Gesicht einer Göttin die nur das eine Versprach."

„Im Nachhinein fanden wir dann sogar ein Wort mit dem wir sie beschreiben konnten."

„Ein Succubus! Sie war der Succubus der Frauenwelt! Und eigentlich hätte sich niemand ihr und ihrem Sexappeal entgegenstellen können ABER-"

„-ABER, Bruder Zorro hatte sie besiegt! Keiner hätte es für möglich gehalten doch nach einem harten Kampf mit seinen inneren Dämonen musste der Succubus weichen und sich ihre Niederlage eingestehen!"

„Und damit siehst du Schwester Nami," Von dem Wahn ihrer Geschichte losgerissen, fuhr Yosaku in einer normaleren Stimme fort wie wenn er jetzt ein Fazit ziehen würde: „Dass Aniki ein Mann mit soviel Ehre ist, dass niemand ihn von seinem Weg abbringen könnte! Nicht einmal für eine Nacht!"

Nami schaute sich die beiden Kopfgeldjäger genau und lange an. Diese schienen sich körperlich beim erzählen dieser kurzen Story vollkommen verausgabt zu haben, doch sie konnte diesen Schlag von vorhin noch nicht verzeihen, also sagte sie in einer trockenen Stimme: „Wisst ihr Jungs, vielleicht war der gefürchtete Piratenjäger ja einfach schwul und ist deshalb nicht auf irgendwelche Nutten draufgesprungen. Schon mal daran gedacht?"

Die Reaktionen auf diese 'Erkenntnis' kamen sofort: „Neeeeeiiiiiin!" in Form von Verleugnung, dachte sich Nami.

„Sch-schwester Nami, du hast hier was vollkommen falsch verstanden!" Johnny versuchte es ihr verzweifelnd zu erklären und Yosaku versuchte ihn dabei zu unterstützen: „Wir wollten es eigentlich nicht machen aber wir sollten dir und Ruffy" der gerade mit blankem Gesicht zwischen Nami und dem Duo hin und her schaute. „das wahre Ende unserer kleinen Geschichte erzählen."

Jetzt legte sich Nami ihre Hände an die Hüfte und wartete auf eine hoffentlich besonders gute Antwort darauf warum Zorro nicht vom anderen Ufer sein sollte.

Aber bevor Johnny mit dem „wahren Ende der Geschichte" anfing, musste er sich, wie es aussah, noch Mental darauf vorbereiten.

„Wie wir es euch schon erzählt haben, diese letzte Frau war die Reinkarnation von einem Succubus, aber sie war nicht die letzte Waffe des Besitzers dieses Nachtklubs."

„Denn ihr müsst wissen, der Besitzer hat genauso gedacht wie du Nami, und hat auch dementsprechend gehandelt und..."

„Und er hat einen... Incubus geschickt!"

Nami schaute etwas überrascht und verlangte: „Wie?"

„Du weißt schon!" Johnny fuchtelte wild mit den Armen herum, ein Ausdruck, dass er innerlich sehr mitgerissen war, „Die männliche Verkörperung allen männlichen Sexappeals!"

Auch Yosaku hatte seine eigene Erklärung für einen Incubus parat: „Während einem Succubus alle Männer verfallen und dieses übernatürliche Wesen auch Frauen in ihren Bann ziehen kann, verfallen alle Frauen dem Incubus aber auch ein Mann ist ihnen nicht sicher!" Die beiden wurden langsam recht hysterisch.

„Und was soll mir das jetzt bitte schön sagen?" Eigentlich konnte es sich Nami schon denken aber sie wollte…wahrscheinlich die beiden Idioten noch ein bisschen ärgern.

„Wir wollen dir damit sagen, dass Bruder Zorro auch diesem Incubus einen Korb gegeben hat! Damit hat sich deine These als absolut falsch herausgestellt! Und jetzt nimm zurück was du über Bruder Zorro gesagt hast!"

„Uhhhh, schon gut, schon gut! Ist ja alles in Ordnung" Nami konnte es nicht fassen, im Nachhinein kam ihr das Gespräch so nutzlos vor, wie als ob sie die letzten zehn Minuten ihres Lebens verschwendet hätte.

„Können wir jetzt bitte endlich schneller zur nächsten Insel weiter fahren?"

Mit der Antwort: „Ja, Schwester Nami." schienen die Kopfgeldjäger wohl endlich ihr emotionales Tief überwunden zu haben, denn sie hörten auf erbärmlich zu sein und richteten die Segel neu aus.

Doch als sie in relativer Stille weiter segelten, fiel Nami plötzlich etwas auf. Ungefähr jedes zweite Mal wenn Johnny und Yosaku über Zorro sprachen, benutzten sie das Präsens, wie als ob er noch leben würde. Aber vielleicht hat das nicht viel zu bedeuten, doch bei der Marine kann man sich nie sicher sein solange es keine öffentliche Hinrichtung gegeben hat.

* * *

><p>AN: Hat 'ne Weile gedauert bis ich fertig wurde aber hier ist es!<p>

Für alle die noch Fragen über irgendwelche inhaltlichen Punkte haben, fragt einfach. Z.B. warum war Zorro in einem Nachtklub. Antwort: Er wollte saufen.

Im übrigen hoffe ich, dass ihr meine Art zu Schreiben und die sexuellen Anspielung mögt, mehr oder weniger.

Danke für Reviews


	6. Nur noch ein Schritt entfernt

_**Nur noch ein Schritt entfernt**_

Wirklich in Ruhe lassen konnten sie ihn ja nicht, ständig wurde er angestarrt. Und das nannte sich High Society. Aber vielleicht waren sie mehr high als man vermuten würde, so sehr wie sie sich ihren Alk runter zogen.

Sie feierten, tranken, lachten über unlustige Witze und krochen sich gegenseitig in den Arsch.

Und ständig redeten sie über ihn, stellten Vermutungen auf und machten sich über sein Aussehen und seine Art lustig. So etwas würde eigentlich jemanden wie Zorro nicht aus der Ruhe bringen… brachte es auch nicht. Schande an diejenigen die es auch nur für eine Sekunde geglaubt haben.

Lorenor Zorro könnte einem Komapatienten alle Ehre machen.

Er lag wunderschön neben dem riesigen was-es-auch-immer-ist, Hände hinterm Kopf, Schwerter an seiner Seite, absolut still und halbtot. So sah es aus. So kam es einem vor.

Er wäre aber nicht immer noch am Leben, wenn er jetzt wirklich tief und fest schlafen würde, auf einem Schiff voll mit fremden Menschen aus ihrer eigenen Gesellschaftsschicht denen ein Haufen bewaffnete Handlanger zu Füßen lagen. (Wenn er schnarchen würde wüsste man, dass er wirklich im Tiefschlaf war).

Menschen taten meist die grausamsten Sachen wenn sich 'Andere' zu ihnen und ihrer gewohnten Umgebung begaben.*

Aber natürlich hatte Zorro nichts zu fürchten auch wenn urplötzlich Möchtegern Bodyguards und Ordnungsschützer* mit ihren Gabeln und anderem Spielzeug auf ihn zukommen würden. Dazu waren sowieso alle an Bord viel zu feige.

Vor dem kommenden Piratenschiff gab es auch nichts zu fürchten, schließlich war er nur im als-ob-es-hier-großartige-Piraten-gibt East Blue. Was sollte hier denn schon passieren? In Nullkommanichts wird er in Louge Town sein (wenn das Schiff zufällig dorthin fährt und er es nichts verpasst auszusteigen) und dann wird er seinen (sicheren) Weg zurück auf die Grand Line machen.

* * *

><p>„Heeeeey, wann kommen wir endlich an?" Fragte die nervige Stimme des Strohhutjungen denen sich Johnny und Yosaku schon seid Stunden nicht entziehen konnten. „Ich habe Hunger!" Schrie die Nervensäge noch einmal, obwohl er vor nicht mehr als einer halben Stunde was gegessen hatte.<p>

„Du hast das ALLERLETZTE bisschen Essen was wir an Bord hatten INHALIERT! Also sei endlich STILL und FISCH weiter wenn du was haben willst!" Schrie diesmal auch Johnny los.

Aber dieser Junge war auch unerträglich wenn er Hunger hatte, wie er jedoch ständig so viel essen konnte, nur um nachher zu sagen er hätte immer noch Hunger, war dem Kopfgeldjägerduo und auch Nami unerklärlich.

Aber zum Glück werden sie endlich an der nächste Insel anlegen, dann wären sie diese beiden Blutegel (auch wenn es den beiden Männern schmerzt so denken zu müssen, doch ist Nami irgendwo genau das) los. Hoffentlich geht dabei nichts schief.

Nach einer weiteren kurzen Weile war endlich Land in Sicht. Die Gecko-Insel, oder auch von der einen Hälfte des kleinen Schiffes (anders betrachtet auch großen Bootes) genannt: Erlösung.

Fehlte also nur noch das Geld, und was Johnny und Yosaku über Nami in Erfahrung bringen konnten, nicht das sie nachgefragt hätten, wäre, dass sie eine hinterlistige, furchteinflößende und gewalttätige Persönlichkeit entwickelt wenn es um besagtes Geld ging.

Die Zinsen sollte man natürlich nicht vergessen, Nami meinte sie wäre großzügig und 20% für jeden Tag und jeden Mann wären praktisch ein Geschenk. Zum Glück war bis jetzt nur ein Tag vergangen (wahrscheinlich aber eins der schrecklichsten, peinlichsten und oder 'die meisten blutigen Nasen an einem Tag'-sten Tage die Nagirito je hatten).

2,4 Millionen waren nichts für eine so erfolgreiche Piratenjägerbande.

Und doch waren sie heil froh, dass sie jetzt endlich die verdammte Insel erreicht hatten und wünschten sich eine andere und weitaus kürzere Route gewählt zu haben.

Bruder Zorro hätte dazu gesagt: Jede Begegnung ist einzigartig. Es ist das Schicksal das dich zu anderen Menschen führt. Mach was draus...*

…Yosaku konnte es sich nicht wirklich erklären warum, aber irgendwie konnte er sich diese Lebensweisheit nicht mit Zorros tiefer, angsteinflösender Stimme vorstellen...und irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass er den Schluss vermasselt hatte.

Aber was soll's, es klang wunderschön.

„Laaaaaaaaand! Seht mal her, da vorne ist Laaaaand!" Schrie der etwas dumme Junge mit dem Strohhut der gerade eine Insel entdeckt hatte, was Nami natürlich nicht im geringsten gefiel so laut wie der war, weshalb sie mit einem kräftigen, harten und erbarmungslosen Tritt ihren Partner über Bord beförderte der, seit langem mal wieder so etwas ähnliches wie Angst verspürte, denn Wasser war sein natürlicher Feind, auf festem Sand landete.

Land war wohl doch nicht so weit entfernt wie er Anfangs noch gedacht hatte.

„Idiot! Wo war dein Kopf als du die letzten 20 Minuten Land geschrien hast? Hast du das nur gemacht um uns zu nerven ohne wirklich etwas gesehen zu haben?" Die Diebin war heil froh, dass sie keine längere Partnerschaft mit dem Volltrottel eingehen wollte. Das wäre ihr Tod gewesen.

Als das Boot sich dem Ufer noch weiter genährt hatte, sprang auch Nami von Bord aber nicht ohne zuerst sicher zu gehen, dass die Kopfgeldjäger ihr noch das Geld zu geben haben. Kaum war sie weg versammelten sich Johnny und Yosaku in einem Emergency Meeting.

„Okay Bruder, wie gehen wir jetzt genau vor in dieser Sache?" Fragte Yosaku der versuchte zu 'flüstern', was allerdings genau so endete wie ein Fisch der versuchte an Land zu atmen: tödlich.

„Hier ist der Plan: einer von uns wird unsere geheimen Geldreserven au-au...ausräu...men müssen...und der andere wird mit zum Dorf gehen Essen kaufen. Ich fass' es nicht, dass wir tatsächlich unseres allerletzten Proviants beraubt wurden! Nur noch Zitronen sind übrig geblieben!" War es erwähnenswert, dass Johnny angefangen hatte zu heulen? Wahrscheinlich nicht so sehr wie dass Nami ihnen zuhörte, denn wie gesagt: der Fisch hatte es nicht geschafft mit nicht vorhandenen Lungen zu atmen.

„Mach dir keine großen Vorwürfe Johnny, das mit den Zitronen ist bestimmt nur Karmas Weg uns in jeder noch so hoffnungslosen Situation zur Seite zu stehen, wir dürfen schließlich nicht die qualvollen Zeiten des Skorbuts vergessen."*

Mit seinem Arm wischte sich Johnny die Tränen vom Gesicht und nickte eifrig mit dem Kopf um Yosaku 100%ig recht zu geben: „Du hast vollkommen recht Bruder! Man muss immer das positive an allem sehen!"

Wenn es nach Ruffy gehen würde, wäre er schon lange in einem Restaurant und würde alles auf der Speisekarte essen. Nur hatte er ein paar Schwierigkeiten diesen Plan ausführen zu können, nämlich Nami. Diese wollte ihn wohl verhungern lassen und ließ nicht zu das er irgendwo hingehen konnte.

Wie schaffte sie das? Ganz einfach: durch eine Kombination aus hochhackigen Schuhen + eine Stelle an der Männer keine hochhackigen Schuhe haben wollen.

Das war eins von Namis Erfolgsrezepten und es klappte immer. Sogar bei Gummimenschen wie sie herausfand.

„Also du bleibst hier und holst diese verfluchten 2,4 Millionen und ich geh einkaufen mit dem bisschen Geld was wir noch so haben. Wenn wir Schwester Nami 'ihr' Geld gegeben haben sind wir die beiden endlich los."

„Und unser hart verdientes Geld."

Johnny konnte sich nicht so recht entscheiden ob er jetzt glücklich oder traurig sein sollte darüber, dass sie Nami nicht mehr an Bord haben werden, denn mal ganz im Ernst auch wenn die beiden schon mehr an einer Frau gesehen hatten, Nami war nicht ganz ohne. Aber Yosaku erinnerte ihn glücklicherweise wieder daran, dass sie ZWEI KOMMA VIER MILLIONEN an sie verloren hatten. Auch wenn sie es nicht gerne zugeben wollten, aber so gut verdient es sich im East Blue als Kopfgeldjäger leider doch nicht.

Jetzt da Nami den Plan dieser anderen Idioten herausgefunden hatte, konnte sie den Idioten unter ihr endlich von seinem Gefängnis befreien der natürlich sofort wieder aufstand und einen Sicherheitsabstand zu Nami für die nächste halbe Stunde versuchte einzuhalten.

Aber wirklich, das war nicht Namis Schuld. Wer würde schon jemanden wie ihn frei rumlaufen lassen wenn der Strohhut einen selbst in unglaubliche Schwierigkeiten bringen würde? Nur seine Mannschaft würde das wahrscheinlich machen und da er keine hat, Niemand.

„Wartet mal, ich komme!" Und Johnny sprang ebenfalls von ihrem großen Boot runter auf den Sand und verfolgte die beiden anderen durch diesen sehr komisch geformten, steinigen Weg zum nächsten Dorf.

Dort sollten die drei ein paar unglaubliche Sachen erleben, neue Leute kenne lernen und andere töten.

* * *

><p>Die Feier war im vollen Gange und obwohl ein paar Leute die beiden vielleicht feindlichen Schiffe schon bemerkt hatten, war keiner der Meinung es dem Schiffspersonal weiter sagen zu müssen. Als dann endlich die nüchternen Passagiere Wind davon bekamen waren bereits mehrere Männer der Besatzung durch getarnte Piraten ausgeschaltet gewesen. Um die übrige Besatzung in Schach zu halten wurden auch sogleich mehrere Geiseln genommen.<p>

Die beiden Piratenschiffe näherten sich währenddessen immer bedrohlicher ihrem stinkreichen Ziel und die meisten Passagiere ergaben sich ihrem Schicksal um möglichen Verletzungen oder schlimmerem entgehen zu können.

Ein blinder Passagier hingegen wachte erst jetzt auf.

So wie es Frauen immer machen schrien sie auf als sich die Piraten zu erkennen gaben und sie mit Macheten bedrohten. Genau wegen diesem nervigen Geschreie konnte Zorro nicht weiter schlafen und auch er ergab sich seinem Schicksal, und schaute sich um. So gut wie er versteckt war, hatten die Piraten ihn übersehen.

Er brauchte nur ein paar Sekunden um die Lage zu erfassen, blieb aber dennoch noch mehrere Augenblicke still sitzen ohne etwas zu machen. Er sah zu wie einige der Piraten an Bord die reichen Passagiere auf die Vorderseite des Schiffes brachten, während die gefesselte Besatzung auf die andere Seite gezogen wurde.

Die gefesselten Männer die zum Teil auch verletzt waren, wurden an einem riesigen etwas gebunden von dem sich Zorro sicher war, dass es keinen echten Nutzen hatte außer das es schön aussehen sollte (auch wenn es potthässlich war) und bestimmte mehrere Millionen Berri kostete.

Nach genauerem Hinsehen konnte Zorro erkennen dass die Piraten nicht jeden an das große Kunstobjekt gebunden hatten, sondern nur einen. Der Rest der Männer hing einzeln an dem Ersten dran und es brauchte keinen Genie um zu sehen was die Piraten mit diesen Geiseln vorhatten.

Es wurden Befestigungen an der Reling aufgemacht sodass diese jetzt einfach nach unten geklappt werden konnte. Nachdem es unten war machten sich die Piraten daran das riesige und schwere Ding zur Öffnung zu schieben. Als die Gefangenen verstanden was gleich passieren würde versuchten sie sich erneut zu wehren doch die anderen Piraten schlugen auf diese erbarmungslos ein und schon kippte das Kunstobjekt über die Öffnung und der erste wurde bereits mitgerissen.

Die Piraten, die immer noch in ihrer geklauten Uniform waren, lachten bereits auf das Unglück dieser Geiseln und diese konnten nur mit großen Augen und höllischer Angst zusehen wie zuerst die Säule verschwand und dann ihr Vorgesetzte mitgezogen wurde.

Doch kurz bevor der kleine Mann in seinen Tod gezogen wurde gab es ein kleines bisschen Wind und man konnte hören wie die millionenschwere Säule ins Wasser fiel, nicht aber die gefesselte Besatzung.

Den Piraten verging schnell das Lachen und sie schauten wie das passieren konnte. Einer von ihnen ging zum kleinen, alten Mann der immer noch wild vor sich hinzitterte und schauten auf die Fesseln an seinen Händen.

Durchgeschnitten.

Wann ist das denn passiert? Das Seil war doch grad eben noch ganz.

Und noch bevor sich die Piraten halbwegs Gedanken über diese Sache machen konnten, spürten sie eine gefährliche Präsenz und dann nichts mehr.

Zorro brauchte noch nicht einmal sein Schwert aus der Scheide nehmen um die Piraten mit einer gekonnten Drehung und einem einzigen Schlag auf empfindliche Stellen des Körpers bewusstlos zu kriegen. Nur um die Besatzung von den Fesseln zu befreien zog er zum zweiten Mal sein Schwert.

Die Männer brauchten noch ein paar Sekunden um zu verstehen was grade geschehen war, der kleine Mann übernahm auch sogleich noch das Reden: „D-du!"

Zeigte er mit einem zitterndem Zeigefinger auf Zorro und man konnte ihm nicht verübeln, dass er nicht mehr rausbekam als nur das. Aber er kriegte sich mehr oder weniger nach ein paar tiefen Atemzügen wieder ein: „Du! Der blinde Piratenjäger!" Ganz bei sich war er immer noch nicht aber plötzlich ging ihm ein Licht an als er ganz laut Piratenjäger schrie.

'Piratenjäger...Piratenjäger...Kopfgeldjäger...Head Hunter...Bounty Hunter...Piratenjäger...PIRATENJÄGER! Heilige Scheiße, wir haben einen Piratenjäger an Bord!'

So oder so ähnlich spielte es sich im Kopfe des kleinen Mannes ab, der noch vor nicht allzu langer Zeit versucht hatte Zorro als blinden Passagier in eins der Zellen im unteren Teil des Schiffes zu verfrachten und dort eine Weile hungern zu lassen. Bis natürlich das Geld für Zorro sprach. Und seine Profession als blutiger Killer.

Und genau diese Profession war es die den kleinen Mann Hoffnung gab, bis er sich allerdings die Unmengen an Piraten an Bord und die Schiffe mit Piraten vor Augen führte. Ein einziger Mann konnte gegen so viele nichts ausrichten und wenn man sich gegen diese Leute wehrt würden sie nur gewalttätiger werden.

Aber dann fielen die Augen des kleinen Mannes auf den Boden wo gerade die bewusstlosen Piraten lagen die dieser Kopfgeldjäger gerade eben mit einem Schlag besiegt hatte.

Vielleicht würde dieser Mann etwas ausrichten können?

„Hey, wie lange wollt ihr da unten noch rumkauern? Macht endlich mal sinnvolles und fesselt die Piraten hier." In diesem Augenblick klang Zorro fast schon wie die Stimme der Vernunft aber auch nur weil die Besatzung der La Amistad gerade kaum richtig denken konnte.

Der kleine Mann fing dann auch endlich wieder an Befehle zu geben: „Genau! Auf, macht das was er gesagt hat!" Erst jetzt setzten sich die Männer in Bewegung nach dem ihr echter Vorgesetzter gesagt hatte was zu machen war. Zorro hatte sich vorhin etwas zurückgenommen um die verängstigte Besatzung nicht noch mehr zu beängstigen, da sieht man was ihm das gebracht hatte.

„Du! Du bist Piratenjäger!" Zorro stand so kurz davor die Dummheit des Mannes zu kommentieren, denn ja er hatte sich als Piratenjäger vorgestellt das musste man ihm nicht ins Gesicht schreien, da quasselte der kleine Mann einfach schon weiter: „Glaubst du, du könntest alle Piraten hier erledigen? Jeden einzelnen? Und dafür sorgen, dass den Passagieren nichts geschieht?"

Der kleine Mann setzte all seine Hoffnungen in den Piratenjäger, wirklich jedes einzelne Stückchen. Und wenn der jetzt nicht mit so etwas wie absolutem Selbstvertrauen antwortet, wird sich der Mann für die nächsten Stunden nicht sicher fühlen können. Weder für sich noch für die reichen, snobbischen Gäste von denen er sein Geld bezieht.

„Hm." War das einzige was Zorro von sich gab aber wenigstens hatte er selbstbewusst geantwortet, fehlte nur noch der Teil wo er ihnen auch wirklich helfen würde.

Natürlich war der kleine Mann noch nicht fertig und er musste schnell handeln bevor das Mutterschiff der Piraten ankommen würde.

Er schaute auf die See hinaus und sah-

-nichts.

Passiert, wenn man auf der falschen Seite war, aber dennoch war das kein Grund die unglaubliche Gefahr zu ignorieren, gemeinsam mit dem Kopfgeldjäger und der befreiten Besatzung könnten sie einen Überraschungsangriff auf die Piraten an Bord durchziehen und so versuchen so schnell wie möglich abzuhauen.

Fehlte nur noch der grünhaarige Kopfgeldjäger aber der hatte ihnen ja schon geholfen, warum sollte er ihnen nicht noch weiter helfen?

„Natürlich wird ihnen der Kapitän, die Gäste und die Besatzung mit höchsten Ehren unglaublich dankbar sein und sie für ihren Einsatz dementsprechend belohnen."

Der kleine Mann versuchte bei seiner Bestechung zu vergessen, dass Zorro selber schon sehr reich war und konzentrierte sich nur darauf, dass er guter Kopfgeldjäger sein müsste.

Mit den Händen bettelnd, hoffte er auf ein 'ja, ich werde mich um die Piraten kümmern', und er bekam ein:

„Ich bezweifle, dass ich hier groß was machen muss, aber für ein freies Buffet werde ich mich um die Möchtegernpiraten kümmern." Und der kleine Mann hätte nicht glücklicher sein können, vor allem weil er Schreie von der anderen Seite des Schiffes gehört hatte. Er war sogar so glücklich, dass Zorros Bedingung praktisch ins eine Ohr rein und vom anderen wieder rauskam. Er würde sich erst später wieder daran erinnern.

Nachdem Piraten, für snobbische und ich-steh-so-weit-über-euch-ich-befasse-mich-nicht-mit-Unterschichts-Gewalttaten Verhältnisse, massakriert und zwei Schiffe irgendwie in Stücke zerschnitten wurden.*

* * *

><p>Es war unglaublich was sich alles an einem Tag verändern konnte.<p>

Beziehungen wurden geflickt, ein Mannschaft geformt, ein Schiff geschenkt.

Dazu kam noch ein Dorf gerettet, ein Mädchen gerettet und Träume wurden geformt und angegangen.

Nicht zu vergessen 2,5 Millionen Berri wechselten ihren Besitzer und klammheimlich wurden bis zu ein Dutzend tote Piraten der Black-Cat-Piratenbande begraben.

Aber am wichtigsten waren ja immer noch Emotionen wie: Verzweiflung. Zum einen weil man das Geld das man jemandem schuldet nicht sofort finden konnte oder weil niemand einem glaubte das Piraten das Dorf stürmen und alle Bewohner töten wollten. (Tja, selbst schuld.)

Liebe. Aber darüber muss nichts gesagt werden, ich meine wo fühlt man das nicht?

Trauer. Weil man das Heim das man immer kannte verlassen musste um Abenteuer auf See mit der eigenen Mannschaft, von der Mann der Captain war, erleben zu können.

Und zu allerletzt: Bewunderung. Für einen dummen Jungen mit Strohhut, von dem man zum ersten Mal etwas sah was man nur von großen Männern erwarten würde, auch wenn man sich einen Beruf wie Pirat ausgesucht hatte. Oder auch in der Sprache von Johnny und Yosaku: „Respekt, Alter! Respekt!" Weil er einem bestimmten Aniki vielleicht gefallen hätte.

Also was ist alles an diesem einem besonderen Tag geschehen?

Es ist etwas schwer nachzuerzählen aber das wichtige für die weitere Reise des Jungen mit dem Strohhut war: Johnny und Yosaku die sich durch Ruffys Einstellung Black gegenüber (der Kerl der seine eigen Bande zerhackstückelt hatte) mit ihm richtig angefreundet hatten, meinten sie müssten Ruffy zu dem besten Restaurant des East Blue führen.

Und das richtige Abenteuer begann.

* * *

><p>AN: Natürlich erklär ich mal zuerst die Überschrift für diesen Kapitel: <em>Nur noch ein Schritt entfernt<em> vom echten Beginn dieses Zorro-kommt-erst-viel-später-in-die-Mannschaft-wenn-überhaupt fics.

Hat auch lang genug gedauert.

Sternchen:

*_Menschen taten meist die grausamsten Sachen wenn sich 'Andere' zu ihnen und ihrer gewohnten Umgebung begaben._

In meinem Headcanon hat Zorro ein negatives Menschenbild, mit anderen Worten, er sieht das schlechte in Menschen vor allem anderen. Aber keine Sorge er macht nicht einen auf homo homini lupus est, doch seine Lebensweisheit ist: jeder Mensch ist schlecht und muss sich gefälligst viel Mühe (Disziplin, harte Arbeit und was noch) geben und einen eisernen Willen haben um davon abzukommen. So oder so ähnlich, wenn mir eine bessere Formulierung einfällt, lass ich euch das wissen.

*_Ordnungsschützer_

Hier denkt sich das Zorro vollkommen wörtlich. Das hat was mit der Gesellschaft zu tun die diese Männer beschützen wollen. Vor Leuten wie Zorro. Ob sie nun so etwas wie Einkommensrassisten sind und das recht haben die 'Gesellschaft' zu schützen ist vollkommen egal.

*_Jede Begegnung ist einzigartig. Es ist das Schicksal das dich zu anderen Menschen führt. Mach was draus..._

Würde Zorro so etwas sagen? Ich glaube mal nicht laut, aber den ersten Satz dieser Weisheit habe ich aus Samurai Champloo von einem Mönch in irgendeiner der Folgen. Und eigentlich gefällt mir dieser Spruch ziemlich gut, deshalb hab ich es hier miteingebaut.

*_Skorbut_, witziges zu Geschichte: Als man entdeckte das Skorbut durch Zitronen heilbar war, wurden alle britischen Schiffe mit Zitronen (lemon) ausgestattet. Damals machte man aber keinen Unterschied zwischen allen Zitrusfrüchten und benutzte nur ein Wort: Lime. Und wegen diesen Limes haben die Amis angefangen die Briten Limey zu nennen.

*Zorro hat die Piraten nicht wirklich in Stücke gerissen, ganz nach dem Motto Low Profile. Es kam den geldscheißenden Gästen nur so vor.

Noch etwas über die Namensgebung für das Luxusschiff La Amistad. In der zehnten Klasse in Musik haben wir, wie oft, einen Film angeguckt: Amistad. Es erzählt die Geschichte von Sklaven die aus Afrika nach Amerika gebracht wurden. Auf dem letzten Teil ihrer Verschleppung hatten es die Sklaven allerdings geschafft das Schiff in dem sie gefangen gehalten wurden zu kapern. Und wie hieß das Schiff? La Amistad, die Freundschaft.

Bei diesem Film handelte es sich um ein echtes Ereignis und sie wurde deshalb so berühmt und verfilmt weil die Sklaven zu den einzigen ihrer Zeit gehörten die je wieder zurück nach Afrika kamen (nicht mit eigener Kraft, sie hatten einen Gerichtsprozess gewonnen). Und die Stelle in diesem Kapitel mit den Piraten die die Besatzung des Schiffes im Meer ertrinken wollten (wo sie an einem schweren Objekt gefesselt waren), die habe ich aus diesem Film herausgenommen. Als die Besatzung eines Skalvenschiffs bemerkt hatte, dass sie nicht genug Essen an Bord hatten warfen sie ein paar Lasten über Bord und mit Lasten meine ich Frauen und Männer gefesselt einem Sack Steine um Proviant zu sparen.

Man, was für Filme man in der Schule so alles anguckt (z.B. American Beauty)

Danke für eure Reviews.


	7. Im Auge des Dämons

_**Im Auge des Dämons**_

„Hey, und dieses Restaurant, ist wirklich das beste im ganzen East Blue?"

„Jaaaa!"

„Wirklich, wirklich?"

„JAAAAA!"

Johnny und Yosaku fragten sich ob sie von allen guten Geistern verlassen waren, als sie sich entschieden noch länger mit diesem laufenden schwarzen Loch auf See zu bleiben. Der saugte ihnen jede Geduld, jeden guten Willen und jedes Essen weg. Am Ende vom Tag blieb fast gar nichts mehr von nichts übrig. Es war zum Haare rausreißen.

Nur Nami schaffte es des Öfteren mal ihn ruhig zu stellen und ihm den sprichwörtlichen Maulkorb aufzusetzen, doch nach ein paar Tagen, trotz eines weiteren und größeren Schiffes und somit mehr Platz und Freiheiten, schien der Strohhutbengel eine Art Immunität gegen äußere Autorität entwickelt zu haben. Nein, wirklich! Namis Drohungen von Folter und Schmerz schienen ihm immer weniger Angst einzujagen.

Einerseits ist ja aber genau DAS die natürliche Aufgabe und Fähigkeit eines Captains. Seiner Crew die Befehle erteilen und nicht anders herum. Wir leben hier schließlich nicht in einer Welt wo die Piratenmannschaften in einer Wahl ihren Kapitän bestimmen*. Nein, der Kapitän hat die oberste Befehlsgewalt und verlangt nach einer bedingungslosen Unterwerfung seiner Crew.

Doch dieser Monkey D. Ruffy hatte es sich in den Kopf gesetzt mit einer naiven Persönlichkeit, welches nun gar nicht der eines gefürchteten Kapitäns entspricht, eine Mannschaft aufzustellen und diese mit einer kindlichen Denkweise zu führen.

Natürlich kann der Strohhut auch ganz anders, das haben Nagirito beim eigenen Leib miterlebt. Entschlossen, stark und wütend, wie ein Mann mit tief verwurzelten Idealen. Doch so war er nur seinen Gegnern gegenüber.

Aber wie will er seine Mannschaft zusammen halten, wenn er nicht genau diese Eigenschaften auch im normalen Alltag zur Geltung bringt? Nami, so süß wie sie auch tut und sein kann, wird ihm wohl oder übel in nächster Zukunft davon laufen, so mal sie immer wieder gesagt hat, dass sie nichts weiter als eine Zweckgemeinschaft mit dem Strohhut eingegangen ist und nichts mehr. Was glaubt denn Ruffy was er hat um sie in der Crew behalten zu können. Freundschaft? Vertrauen?

Und Lysop, der Angsthase mit einem großen Traum? Das was die Langnase braucht sind starke Gefährten die ihm ein sicheres Gefühl im Kampf und auf See geben und wenn Ruffy Probleme bekommt Lysop diese Sicherheit auch außerhalb eines Kampfes zu vermitteln, könnte es sein, dass die feige Natur des Lügners überhandnimmt und er vielleicht einmal abhaut und nie wieder kommt. Aber so gut kannten Johnny und Yosaku den Jungen noch nicht, sie könnten sich in diesem Punkt auch irren wenn die Langnase doch mehr Mumm hat als sie ihm zugutehalten.

Aber wie können denn schon zwei Kinder ohne Navigator, Schatzmeister und Arzt auf einem Piratenschiff, das sie höchstwahrscheinlich nicht alleine steuern können, alleine zurecht kommen? Die unsinnige Art und Weise des Strohhutjungen wird wohl nicht viele Leute an Bord locken. Aber genau diese Persönlichkeit, die immer mehr aus dem Ruder gerät, braucht es gezügelt zu werden.

„Hey, wie lange dauert's noch? Ich hab Hunger!"

„Das haben wir schon tausend Mal gesagt! Noch EIN PAAR Stunden!"

„Ach, menoo!"

Was für eine Kindheit hatte der Junge eigentlich? Nagirito hatte nicht genug Ahnung von solchen Sachen, weshalb sie sich nicht entscheiden konnten ob er zu viel oder zu wenig autoritär erzogen wurde. In der Gegenwart von vielen andern Menschen war oder nicht? Schicksalsschläge überwinden musste oder nicht?

Eins schien den beiden jedoch klar zu sein, Ruffy brauchte jemanden der ihn an der Leine hielt und diese Person musste einen Willen haben der stark genug war, diese Leine auch für längere Zeit halten zu können und nicht wie Nami, nach kurzer Zeit losließ.

Dieser Job würde normalerweise dem ersten Maat zufallen, doch so einen gab's in der Mannschaft noch nicht wirklich. Der Strohhutjunge brauchte extrem viel Glück um so einen aufgabeln zu können, aber warum sollte so jemand Ruffy die Treue schwören und ihm auf Reisen loyal bleiben?

„HEEEEY, LYSOP! Wooooo biiiiiist duuuuuu?" Schrie der Junge schon wieder auf und richtete seine gebrüllte Aufmerksamkeit auf Johnnys und Yosakus Schiff. „Warum zum Teufel glaubst du, dass er bei uns ist! Beweg deinen Arsch und schau auf deinem Schiff nach!" Schrie Yosaku zurück.

„Ohja! Ich hab ja jetzt ein Schiff!"

Ja, Yosaku hatte am eigenen Leibe miterlebt wie Ruffy mit seinem anständigen Handeln (im Kampf) die Herzen anderer (weniger) erobern konnte. Doch er hat auch miterlebt wie der selbe Typ den Leuten in seiner Umgebung so dermaßen und ohne Einschränkung auf die Nerven gehen konnte, dass er sie schon praktisch von sich weg drückte.

Eins musste der Junge mit dem Strohhut noch wirklich lernen: Sich in der Gegenwart andere Menschen besser verhalten und auf andere Rücksicht nehmen, sonst würde er es nicht sehr weit bringen können.

* * *

><p>Egal was er machte und anstellte, nie wollten die Leute ihn in Ruhe lassen. Ach, wie er die alten Tage vermisste als er noch ein angsteinflößender Piratenjäger war. Wie sie sich alle auf dem East Blue vor ihm fürchteten. Wie sie sich nicht in seine Nähe getraut hatten. Wo nur Leute die ihn herausfordern wollten, sich ihm in den Weg stellten (oder versucht haben ihn heimtückisch zu erschlagenvergiften/verführen.)

Ihn erkannt hatten.

Das war sein Ziel gewesen, schon seit dem er ein Kind war, Ruhm als ein großer Schwertkämpfer. Sein Name sollte in aller Munde sein und er sollte der Stärkste unter den Stärksten werden.

Doch genau dieser Teil seines Traums durfte die letzten zwei Jahre nicht versuchen in Erfüllung zu gehen. Er hatte schließlich einem anderen seine Loyalität zugesichert.

Doch nicht mehr für lang. Bald würde sich die Welt vor dem wiederauferstandenem Lorenor Zorro fürchten und wenn nicht, würde er schon wissen, wie er sie dazu kriegen würde.

Ein, für seine Verhältnisse echtes und für andere dämonisches, Grinsen, nein, Lächeln, brach auf Zorros Gesicht empor. Ja, er freute sich schon auf sein großes Comeback. Daran wie sein jetziger „Job" allerdings zu Ende gehen würde, dachte er nicht.

Jetzt in diesem Moment, entspannte er endlich an einem Ort wo ihn niemand mehr stören konnte, auf einem Dach von irgend so einem schwimmenden Restaurant. Das Passagierschiff mit dem Namen der ihm auf den Sack ging, konnte er hier endlich abschütteln.

Diese Idioten und Nervensägen hatten ihn einfach nicht mehr in Frieden lassen können nachdem er ihnen ihre Ärsche gerettet hatte. Er wusste noch nicht einmal mehr warum er es gemacht hatte, nur, dass er schon nach einer halben Stunde als Ziel ihrer ungeteilten Aufmerksamkeit bereit war, ein paar Hälse zuzudrücken. Ein paar Dutzende Hälse.

Zusehen wie sie blau im Gesicht werden und ihnen die Augen rausspringen, ja so genervt war er. Doch jetzt war alles wieder gut, bei der nächstbesten Gelegenheit war er von Bord gegangen, obwohl der Kapitän des Schiffes ihn nach Louge Town bringen wollte.

Zorro wollte sich nicht die Hände schmutzig machen müssen.

Es fühlte sich für den Schwertkämpfer so an, als ob das einer seiner besten Entscheidungen in seinem Leben war. Kein Tinnitus mehr und ein Laden mit gutem Essen direkt unter seinen Füßen. Solange ihn niemand auf irgendeine und jegliche Art und Weise anmachte, störten ihn die heftigen Kämpfe in diesem sogenannten 'Restaurant' kein bisschen. Er wurde auch glücklicherweise noch gar nicht entdeckt.

Also entspannte er sich gemütlich auf seinem Dach und schlief gemächlich vor sich hin. Mit halbem Ohr hörte er den Wellen zu, wie sie gerade das Schiff hin und her schwenkten. Den Leuten die gerade ihre Ärsche versohlt kriegten. Den Köchen die sich gegenseitig ihre Schädel einschlagen wollten. Den Möwen die immer wieder ihre möwenartigen Geräusche von sich gaben. Der fliegende Mensch der geradewegs auf ihn zugeflogen kam…

„Häh?" Ja, erst jetzt öffnete der grünhaarige Kopfgeldjäger sein Auge und sah wie eine dunkle Gestalt in seinem Blickfeld immer größer wurde...

BAM!

* * *

><p>„Ob wir wohl wirklich noch ein ganzes Jahr darauf warten müssen weiter zu fahren?" Fragte Lysop niedergeschlagen nach. Die Reise des großen Captain Lysop hatte doch gerade erst angefangen!<p>

Die anderen mit denen er gerade an einem Tisch in der Baratie saß, schauten zwar nicht ganz so frustriert und bedrückt rein wie er, doch eine gute und zufriedenstellende Antwort hatten die auch nicht: „Ach, Kopf hoch Bruder Lysop! Ich bin mir sicher, dass das alles schon irgendwie schief gehen wird." Sagte Yosaku mit einem, hoffentlich, aufmunternden Lächeln.

„Es ist schon alles schiefgegangen was schief gehen konnte mit so einem Deppen als Anführer!" Zischte Nami dem Piratenjäger zu. Die ganze Sache war ihr mehr als peinlich. Weiter mit so einem Kerl assoziiert zu sein wird ihr nichts mehr bringen, sie sollte sich schon bald von hier verziehen, dachte sie sich. Lang hätte ihre Zweckgemeinschaft mit Ruffy sowieso nicht gehalten, dann war das eben der Endpunkt ihrer 'Zusammenarbeit'.

Auch wenn sie Lysop nicht allein lassen wollte, konnte sie ihr Ziel nicht aus den Augen verlieren.

„Schwester Nami, kannst du den Schaden nicht einfach bezahlen?" Fragte Johnny die Navigatorin plötzlich.

Ja, eigentlich könnte sie es bezahlen, aber wollte sie? Und was noch viel wichtiger war als das was sie wollte, konnte sie?

„Hmm... Lass es mich mal so ausdrücken: Nein. Mein Geld ist mein Geld und wenn Ruffy nichts Besseres zu tun hat, als das Dach eines Restaurants kaputt zu machen und den Inhaber zu verletzen, tja dann tut es mir Leid aber da kann ich nichts machen." War ihre klare Antwort.

Lysop war damit aber nicht einverstanden: „Aber Naaaamiiiiii! Ein Jahr!" Weinte er dann rum in der Hoffnung, wenigstens ein bisschen Menschlichkeit in der Navigatorin zu erwecken. Versuchen konnte man es wenigstens, doch Nami blieb stur obwohl sie sich im Inneren doch etwas schlecht fühlte.

_'...ein bisschen kann ich vielleicht zusteuern um seine Arbeitszeit zu verkürzen.'_ Überlegte sie sich heimlich. Obwohl … das sind doch Piraten! Warum hauen die nicht einfach ab?

Bevor Nami ihren großen Einfall kund tun konnte, gesellte sich ein junger, fröhlicher Kerl mit Strohhut zu ihnen und brachte den vieren ein Paar Teller mit so gut wie keinem Essen mehr drauf und alle schauten zu ihm rüber.

„Ahhh, hier seit ihr! Endlich hab ich euch gefunden, das Essen ist aber schon kalt geworden."

„Welches Essen bitte!" Lysop war trotz (oder auch wegen) seines Frusts sehr hungrig, doch Ruffys bodenloser Appetit konnte ihm sogar in einem Restaurant noch zu einer Qual werden. Unglaublich.

„Oh, auf dem Weg hier her hab ich mich verlaufen und die Teller wurden währenddessen immer leichter. Hihi." Und da kicherte der junge Kapitän und Lysop stellte sich kurz die Frage ob Ruffy Schadenfreude am Unglück und Hunger andere Leute hatte. Vielleicht tat er ja nur so doof und in Wahrheit war er ein Meistergenie, der ganz genau wusste wir er die Leute um sich herum benutzen konnte um die Weltherrschaft an sich reißen zu können!

„Hm..." Nami schaute, während Lysops Fantasie mal wieder mit ihm durchging, ihren Partner ganz kritisch an: „Ruffy. Wie lange hast du vor hier zu arbeiten?" Fragte sie ganz ernst. Johnny, Yosaku und Lysop drehten sich erschrocken zu ihr um. Lysop blickte kurz zwischen Nami und seinem Captain hin und her und fragte schnell nach, ob Ruffy wirklich das vorhatte was Nami meinte, dass er tun sollte: „Ruffy! Du hast doch nicht wirklich vor zu-"

„Hihihi! Aber klar doch! Wir sind ja schließlich Piraten. Ich dachte mir eine Woche vielleicht, aber dann heißt es nichts wie weg von hier." Mit einem etwas lauteren Lachen zog er die Aufmerksamkeit einiger anderer Gäste im Restaurant auf sich.

„J-ja... Ge...nau. Genau! Wie sind ja schließlich Piraten! Und Piraten machen so etwas! Wir-"

„Jetzt seid doch endlich mal leise!" Schlug Nami auf den Tisch und sah die beiden Möchtegernpiraten mit einem mörderischen Blick an: „Die Leute schauen schon!" Sagte sie dann etwas leiser: „Also wenn ihr beiden nicht wollt, dass eure Reise ein frühes Ende erlebt, dann würd' ich an eure Stelle mal die Klappe halten während ihr in so einer Umgebung seid. Falls ihr es nicht bemerkt habt, da draußen war ein Marineschiff, mit anderen Worten es könnten Marinesoldaten hier im Restaurant sein und wer weiß was der Boss mit dir anstellen wird, wenn er dich so hört."

_'Und anderer Abschaum neben d__er Marine ist auch noch hier.' _Dachte sich die Diebin, als sie einige der finsteren Gestalten heimlich beobachtete. Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass ein so schickes Unternehmen solche Leute bedient.

Nachdem sich Ruffy wieder eingekriegt hatte, meinte er zu Nami in einem _zu_ lockeren Ton: „Mach dir nicht so viele Sorgen Nami, die schmeißen mich bestimmt eh bald raus, bei so vielen Tellern wie ich schon zerbrochen-"

Weiter kam der Kapitän der Strohhutpiraten leider nicht. Ein schwarzer Schuh machte eine harte Begegnung mit seinem Gesicht. Daraufhin flog Ruffy, Kopf voraus, gegen die nächste Wand.

Noch bevor Ruffy und die anderen richtig registrieren konnten, was so eben geschah, ging der Kerl dessen Fuß vorhin durch die Luft flog, wütend auf den am Boden liegenden Jungen zu, packte ihn an seinem Hemd, zog ihn auf Augenhöhe hoch und schrie ihm ins Gesicht: „Was zur HEILIGEN SCHEISSE machst du hier du PENNER! Dein Job ist es die Leute zu bedienen! Und nicht ZWANZIG Minuten lang in der Gegend rumzustehen!"

Der blonde, in schwarz gekleidete und sehr, sehr wütende Mann schüttelte den armen Ruffy noch ganz heftig hin und her um seinen Ärger kundzutun.

„A-aber, ich hab mich verlaufen und-"

„Es ist mir SCHEISSEGAL ob du dich auf dem beschissenen Weg hier her verlaufen hast oder nicht! Die Gäste denen du das Essen bringen solltest haben sich bei uns beschwert, weil sie immer noch nichts auf den Tisch gekriegt haben!"

Auch wenn dieser Kerl mit seinem einen Auge und seiner gekringelten Augenbraue anfangs noch eher lustig rübergekommen wäre, machte ihn die mörderische Aura um ihn herum und die Kraft in seinem Kick mit dem er Ruffy gegen die Wand geschleudert hatte, zu einem angsteinflößenden Typen dem man lieber nicht im Dunklen begegnen wollte.

Lysop, der gerade wie Espenlaub zitterte, sah auf den Teller runter von dem er die letzten Reste was einmal ein Steak oder desgleichen war, verputzt hatte. Als die Zahnräder in seinem Kopf endlich anfingen sich zu drehen, kam ihm plötzlich die fürchterliche Erkenntnis, dass er das Essen was die anderen Gäste bestellt hatten, gegessen hatte.

_'Oh mein Gott! Was, wenn er mich auch so ran nimmt wie Ruffy?! Ich will nicht sterben!'_ Waren die jämmerlichen Gedanken eines zu Tode beängstigten Lügners. Jetzt konnte er das Zittern in seinem Körper schon gar nicht mehr unterdrücken.

„Du wirst jetzt deinen beschissen Arsch zurück zur Küche begeben und die Bestellungen PÜNKTLICH an ihren RICHTIGEN Platz bringen! Haben. Wir. Uns. Verstanden!"

„J-ja!"

„Wie war das!"

„JA!"

So viel Angst hatte Ruffy schon eine ganze Weile nicht mehr und für die nächste halbe Stunde oder so würde die auch ausreichen um ihn zum Arbeiten zu kriegen. Aber der Chefkoch hatte ihn immer noch nicht losgelassen...

„Und natürlich!" Ruffy ahnte schlimmes, „Wirst du für das Essen das du deinen scheiß Freunden gegeben hast!" der Gummijunge konnte die Schmerzen schon spüren die auf ihn zukamen, „mit deinem... Blut... be-zah..." Ruffy hielt die Augen zu und die Arme schützend vor seinem Gesicht als die Stimme des blonden Kochs plötzlich an Stärke und Mordlust verlor.

Er öffnete die Augen und sah, dass Kringelbraue ganz wo anders hinschaute, weg von ihm, und wie sein Auge das einem den Tod versprach, langsam immer größer und eigenartiger wurde, bis...

...bis es eine Herzform annahm. Ein echtes, pinkes Herz.

Auf einmal ließ der blonde Ruffy zu Boden fallen, tanzte einen eigenartigen Tanz und blieb auf einem Knie direkt vor Nami stehen. Eine rote Rose, die er während der Balletteinlage von einer Vase auf einem anderen Tisch geklaut hatte, streckte er der verwunderten Navigatorin entgegen, legte seine Hand über sein Herz und sagte in einer verträumten und vollkommen anderen Stimme als noch vor zehn Sekunden: „Oh, Liebe meines Lebens! Welch ein Segen, dass ich jemanden der so wunderschön, anmutend, elegant und rein ist wie dich endlich treffen durfte."

Alle schauten verwundert auf den Koch und sie alle konnten nicht wirklich begreifen was gerade geschah. War das immer noch der selbe Kerl von grad eben? Der Kerl der es geschafft hatte, dass sogar Ruffy vor ihm den Schwanz einzog?

„Ohne dein Licht, das wie warme Sonnenstrahlen von einem klaren, blauen Himmel auf mein bescheidenes Dasein herabstrahlt, würde ich in der eiskalten und erbarmungslosen Hölle meines Lebens verkümmern wie eine Blume die ihrer Wurzel beraubt wurde!"

„Du, Johnny..." Flüsterte Yosaku mehr oder weniger seinem Freund zu, „Ich glaub dieser Kerl leidet an dieser Krankheit von der ich mal was gehört hab." Johnny überlegt kurz und nickte daraufhin seinen Kopf: „Ja, ich glaub ich weiß was du meinst. Multiple Persönlichkeitsstörung. Armer Kerl, muss mit einer sehr, sehr aggressiven Persönlichkeit kämpfen."

„Und einer zum Kotzen charmanten."

„Also mein Schatz, nimm diese Rose als Zeichen meiner Dankbarkeit, deiner Schönheit und meiner Selbst an, sodass du ab sofort mein Herz in deiner Hand hältst und ich einen Platz an deiner Seite habe um mich deines vollkommen Lichts bereichern zu können, denn ohne dich in meinem Leben, wäre der Tod die einzige Alternative für die grauenvollen Qualen die mich heimsuchen werden."

Langsam erholte sich Lysop von dem Schock, dass der blonde Teufel von vorhin (wegen dem er sich beinahe in die Hose gemacht hatte) sich in so ein verliebtes...verliebtes...Etwas verwandelt hatte. Aber dann dachte er an Kaya und versuchte sich vorzustellen, dass jeder Mensch seine Gefühle für eine geliebte Person anders zu Tage kommen ließ... egal wie abartig sie für Zuschauer sein mögen.

Nami selbst war von der Liebesschau nicht sonderlich begeistert aber immer noch erleichtert. Es hätte ihr schließlich jemand die Liebe gestehen können der nicht mal halb so gut aussah wie der Kerl vor ihr auf den Knien. Er sah außerdem noch so aus wie als ob er jemand wäre der was zu sagen hatte!

Nami konnte die Berrys schon riechen.

„Oh, sie sind aber nett, aber so hübsch bin ich doch gar nicht." Antwortete Nami mit falscher Bescheidenheit diesem blonden Verführer.

Gerade als Ruffys Boss eine schnulzige Antwort darauf geben wollte, schalteten so ziemlich alle um die beiden herum einfach ab. Keiner wollte dem Geleier zuhören der jetzt sicherlich eine Weile von statten gehen würde bis Nami genau das hatte was sie haben wollte.

Immer noch ohne zu begreifen was mit Kringelbraue plötzlich geschehen war, setzte sich Ruffy endlich auf und dachte darüber nach, wie er seiner Arbeit entgehen konnte solange der Chefkoch beschäftigt war, mit dem was er gerade mit Nami machte.

Er schaute sich kurz um und dachte sich, dass er sich ganz einfach zu seinen Freunden hinsetzen konnte, dann kam ihm der Gedanke, dass er zurück zur Küche gehen konnte um 'Essen zu den Tischen zu bringen'.

Natürlich hatte er immer noch Angst vor dem bösen Koch, doch solange Nami der Hof gemacht wurde, existierte der nicht. Nicht für Ruffy auf jeden Fall.

Und genau deswegen erstreckte sich das typische Gummigrinsen auf dem Gesicht des Strohhutjungen. Lysop und Nagirito konnten nicht glauben, dass er sich so schnell von der Prügel die er beinahe bezogen hatte, erholen konnte. So dermaßen von jemandem in die Mangel genommen zu werden war doch sicherlich verstörend. Es sei denn natürlich, man war von Anfang an nicht ganz normal.

Lysop wollte gerade nachfragen wie es Ruffy wirklich ging, als plötzlich etwas schwarzes sich in seinem Blickfeld bewegte. Es war dabei so schnell, dass er gar nicht wirklich mitkriegte was passiert war, bis Ruffy auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Restaurants die Wand knutschte.

Johnny und Yosaku hatten bessere Augen als der Lügner und konnten deshalb sehen wie der blonde Kerl im schwarzen Anzug mit seinem Bein Ruffy gegen die Brust getreten hat. Zum Glück bestand der aus Gummi, sonst hätte er sich sicherlich einiges gebrochen. Das ließ natürlich die Frage aufkommen, ob der Koch wusste, dass Ruffy aus Gummi war und deshalb mehr einstecken konnte als andere oder ob er ihm einfach nur Schmerzen bereiten wollte.

Nichtsdestotrotz, wurde gerade eins klar: Diesem Mann sollte man nicht über den Weg laufen, vor allem dann nicht, wenn er schon etwas gegen einen hat.

Als Sanji gerade von der einen Seite des Schiffes auf die andere Seite ein paar Ermahnungen und Drohungen rüber brüllte, versuchte sich Ruffy währenddessen langsam aufzurichten. Dieser Schlag hat ihm für einen Moment sämtliche Puste ausgeknockt.

Als ihm langsam wieder alle Sinne zurückkamen, bemerkte er eine Figur am Tisch den er in seinem Flug durch die Luft um Haaresbreite verfehlt hatte. Diese Person war auffällig bedeckend gekleidet und schaute ihn mit nur einem Auge an. Dieser Blick war berechnend, abwertend und kalt und es faszinierte Ruffy für ein paar Sekunden länger als er oder der Mann es erwartet hätten.

* * *

><p>AN: Ja ich weiß, hat zuuuu lange gedauert bis Kapitel 7 rausgekommen ist, und ich kann nur sagen, dass ich mit der Uni (in Heidelberg) angefangen hab (Japanologie :D) und im ersten Monat oder so fast gar nichts auf die Reihe gekriegt hab (mit dem Schreiben, nicht mit der Uni)<p>

Ein großes 'tschuldigung deswegen. Ich versuche mich zu bessern und in diesem Kapi habt ihr endlich die erste Begegnung von Zorro und Ruffy!

*Im echten Piratenzeitalter wurden (in den meisten Fällen) die Kapitäne wirklich aus und von der Mannschaft gewählt, und falls er einen Scheißjob gemacht hat (und deswegen nicht umgebracht worden ist) wurde er halt einfach abgesetzt.

Danke für eure Reviews.


	8. Gestörter Mittagsschlaf

_**Gestörter Mittagsschlaf**_

Es war faszinierend wie der Junge vor ihm, ihm solange ins Auge starren konnte. Normalerweise würden die Meisten mittlerweile vor Angst fliehen, doch dieser hier war anders. Vielleicht ja aber nur übernatürlich dumm, wie er ihn da angrinste und ihm zu wedelte.

„Haaaaallooooo."

Einige Menschen werden ohne großes Urteilsvermögen und Angst geboren. Das sind dann die Menschen die am schnellsten sterben. Doch selbst mit zwei blinden Augen wäre Zorro nicht naiv genug gewesen zu glauben, dass das, das Einzige war, was in diesem Jungen steckte. Schließlich wurde er mit einem gewaltigen Schlag bis zu dieser Wand geschleudert und dennoch hatte er keinerlei Probleme wiederaufzustehen. Verletzt war er auch nicht und wenn die Art wie er von der Wand abgeprallt ist auch nur eins verrät, dann das sein Körper mit einer Teufelsfrucht verändert wurde.

Er war kein Mensch bei dem man den Fehler machen sollte, ihn zu unterschätzen. Er könnte allerhand Überraschungen auf Lager haben.

Gerade als dann das Anstarren sich lächerlich in die Länge gezogen hatte, fiel Zorro plötzlich etwas auf. Dieses Gesicht von dem Jungen mit dem Strohhut, er hatte es schon mal irgendwo gesehen. Vor nicht allzu geraumer Zeit müsste es sogar her gewesen sein.

Ruffy selber beobachtete den Fremden vor ihm, zum einen weil er interessanter war als alles was ihm Sanji von der anderen Seite des Restaurants zubrüllte. Er versuchte sogar mit ihm zu reden, doch der sprach kein einziges Wort und schaute ihn nur böse an. Von wo er wohl die Narbe auf dem Gesicht hatte? Ruffy hatte seine Narbe von dem Messer, den er sich in die Backe gerammt hatte. Eigentlich wollte er sein Auge ausstechen aber irgendwie ist ihm die Hand damals ausgerutscht.

Warum er das machen wollte? Ganz einfach. Um ein richtiger Pirat zu werden! Und richtige Piraten tragen nun mal Augenklappen! Und eine zu tragen während sein Auge immer noch vollkommen in Ordnung war, schien dem kleinen Ruffy ziemlich bescheuert.

Apropos Auge! Das Auge des Fremden weitete sich plötzlich ein wenig, wie wenn ihm etwas aufgefallen oder eingefallen wäre. Keine paar Sekunden später jedoch, verengte es sich zu einem kleinen Schlitz und der Mann stand langsam auf. Wenn der Mann gerade eben noch böse aussah, sah er jetzt dämonisch aus.

Zorro hatte sich wieder daran erinnert von wo er diesen Bengel kannte. Er war derjenige der ihm beim Schlafen auf dem Dach gestört hatte! Er kam einfach aus dem Nichts und Zorro konnte gerade noch so ausweichen. Jetzt aber hatte er keinen Schlafplatzt mehr, da das ganze Dach mit irgendwelchen fluchenden Köchen voll war, die es angeblich reparieren wollten. Jetzt musste Zorro seine Zeit bis er ein Schiff fand der ihn nach Louge Town bringen würde, in Gesellschaft anderer Menschen verbringen. Es ging, aber in den letzten Jahren hatte er eine Abneigung gegen solche Orte entwickelt, vor allem dann, wenn die Marine auch noch anwesend war.

Für all die Widrigkeiten mit denen er sich jetzt auseinandersetzen muss, konnte er denn Jungen wenigstens ein bisschen zur Rechenschaft ziehen, dachte er sich: „Mit dir hab ich eine Rechnung offen!" Sagte er ihm dann.

Ruffys Reaktion war dabei natürlich wie zu erwarten: „Hä? Mit mir?" Er überlegte kurz kam aber zu dem Schluss, dass er diesen Mann noch nie getroffen hatte. „Schuld ich dir auch Geld, weil ich etwas kaputt gemacht hab?" Was anderes fiel ihm einfach nicht ein, was er dem anderen angetan haben könnte.

„Keine Sorge, du wirst es leicht wieder bezahlen können." Jetzt wo der Fremde stand, sah Ruffy wie groß der war. Er schien auch sehr stark zu sein und niemand mit dem er es sich verscherzen sollte. Das schien Ruffy jedoch schon längst getan zu haben, weshalb er keinen Grund sah, sich auch nur in irgendeiner Weise zurück zu halten.

„Ahhh! Okay, wie wäre es dann damit: Du trittst meiner Mannschaft bei und alles ist beglichen!" Überrascht, starrte ihn Zorro an. Was wollte der Junge von ihm? Das meinte der doch nicht ernst!

„Hör mal Junge, geh mir nicht auf die Nerven. Du wirst es noch schmerzlich bereuen." Eins von Zorros früheren Vermutungen war wohl vollkommen richtig. Der Strohhutjunge schien wirklich etwas auf der dümmeren Seite zu sein. Wie sonst käme man auf die Idee, jemanden dem man etwas schuldet, mit dem Eintritt in die eigene Mannschaft bezahlen zu können. Dafür müsste es eine herausragende Crew mit einem besonderen Ruf und einer ungeheuren Stärke sein, doch das konnte man sich bei diesem jungen Kerl nicht vorstellen.

„Komm schon! Es wird voll Spaß machen ein Abenteuer mit uns zu erleben!" Strahlte ihn der Junge nochmals an. Eigentlich hörte sich ein Abenteuer nicht schlecht an, doch Zorro konnte sich nicht im Entferntesten vorstellen, dass er das mit diesem Kerl erleben könnte. Oder wollte.

Außerdem hatte er zurzeit andere Pflichten: „Eigentlich wollte ich dich ja dafür büßen lassen, dass du meinen Schlaf gestört hast, doch jetzt ist mir sämtliche Lust darauf vergangen. Verschwinde also bevor ich es mir anders überlege." Änderte er seine anfängliche Meinung dann.

„Aber wir könnten super Kameraden werden! Und wann hab ich dich beim Schlafen gestört?" Ruffy wollte einfach nicht aufgeben. Der Fremde war einfach nur cool in seinen verdeckenden Kleidern und seinen Schwertern und seiner Aura. Jemanden wie ihn in seiner Mannschaft zu haben wäre sicherlich alle Anstrengungen wert ihn davon zu überzeugen bei ihm mit zu machen: „Komm schon! Wir haben sogar ein super Schiff und die beste Navigatorin überhaupt! Und außerdem werde ich bald der—„

Gerade als sich Zorro doch wieder entschloss dem Jungen eine Abreibung zu geben, kam plötzlich ein Mann angeflogen der den Strohhutbengel am Kragen packte und ihm somit glücklicherweise, für den Jungen, am Weiterreden hinderte.

„Ruffy! Was machst du da!?" Der Mann der dem Jungen gerade das Leben rettete schien Zorro merkwürdigerweise unglaublich bekannt. „Der Koch in schwarz hat gemeint, dass er dir deine Eier als Mittagsessen servieren wird, wenn du deinen Arsch nicht sofort in die Küche bewegst und arbeitest!"

Sogar die laute Stimme erweckte Erinnerungen die Zorro leider noch nicht ganz einordnen konnte. Aber er wird hier mit Sicherheit nicht tatenlos rumstehen und zusehen wie sein Störenfried ohne die richtige Strafe davon kommt. Ja, einen Zeitvertreib für die vielen langweiligen Stunden die er noch vor sich hatte, brauchte Zorro eben. Auch wenn es nur die Prügel ist die ein Rotzlöffel von ihm beziehen würde.

„Und warum legst du dich mit finsteren Gestalten an, wenn du schon einen Teufel—„

„Du da!" Bei dieser dämonischen Stimme lief Yosaku ein eiskalter Schauer den Rücken hinunter. Sogar Ruffy hielt kurz inne und schaute auf den Fremden hinüber. „Verschwinde während ich dem Bengel hier ganz genau zeige was passiert, wenn man sich mit anlegt!" Um zu zeigen wie ernst er es als Drohung meinte, legte er noch seine rechte Hand auf den Schwertgriff an seiner Hüfte, den Yosaku erst jetzt sah. Doch kaum, dass seine Hand Kitetsu berührte, fiel ihm schlagartig auf, wer der Kerl war der den Jungen mit Strohhut am Kragen packte.

Es war Yosaku, ein Weggefährte den er mal hatte. Eines der tiefschneidigsten Erinnerung die er an ihn und ihren Freund Johnny hatte, war wie sie ihn wieder zusammengeflickten, nachdem er seinen Kampf gegen Mihawk verlor. Und jetzt war er hier und Johnny war wahrscheinlich auch nicht weit, und obwohl er nichts gegen ein kleines Wiedersehen mit den beiden hatte, konnte er nicht riskieren in breiter Öffentlichkeit erkannt zu werden. So war es abgemacht mit seinem Boss, auch wenn er sich nicht viel von dieser Regelung machte. Loyal blieb er aber dennoch.

Doch leider erkannte ihn Yosaku ebenfalls. Dass erkannte er daran wie sich seine Augen weiteten und sein Mund immer weiter aufging. Was Zorro von seinen Freunden allerdings noch gut in Erinnerung hatte war, wie unglaublich laut sie sein konnten.

„Zo-!" Sehr, sehr laut." ZOR—„ Und er musste natürlich in diesem Augenblick auch wirklich seinen Namen schreien als einfach nur Aniki zu sagen, so wie sie es immer gemacht hatten.

Um eine große Szenen zu verhindern, packte Zorro daraufhin kurzerhand Yosaku einfach um den Mund, so dass er kein verständliches Wort mehr rauskriegte. Ruffy war überrascht wie schnell er dabei die paar Meter zwischen ihnen überwinden konnte. Yosaku hingegen schien nicht ganz begreifen zu können, dass ihm der Mund mit einer klaren Absicht zugehalten wurde. Er versuchte immer noch den Namen seines totgeglaubten Bruders zu sagen.

„HMMMHHM! HGMHDMHMDD!" Wenigstens ging Zorros Plan ihn unverständlich zu machen, auf.

„Verdammt noch mal, sei still!" Versuchte Zorro Yosaku davon zu überzeugen ruhig zu sein.

Auf der anderen Seite des Speisesaals, unterhielten sich gerade drei Leute, wie es mit dem Kapitän der erst letztens gegründeten Piratenmannschafft, weitergehen soll.

„G-g-glaubt ihr, dass… er Ruffy wirklich… DAS antun wird!?" Fragte Lysop die anderen am Tisch. Es schien so unmenschlich und brutal, und genau deswegen zitterten ihm auch die Beine wenn er nur daran dachte. „Dass er doch nicht… oder vielleicht doch… aber es wäre doch so grausam!"

„Tja, wer weiß?" Nami machte sich nicht viel von der Drohung des Chefkochs. Sie schlurfte dabei gerade eins von den Drinks den Sanji ihr gebracht hatte. In der Küche war der Blonde gerade auf und dabei ihr ein Festmahl zu bereiten um ihr seine Liebe zu zeigen. „Vielleicht wachsen ihm ja ein Paar bessere nach?"

„NAMI! Wie kannst du nur!?" War daraufhin der entsetzte Aufschrei Lysops.

„War doch nur Spaß." Erwiderte Nami weiter trinkend. Langsam glaubte sie immer mehr, dass sie von hier verschwinden sollte. Aber natürlich erst nach dem Essen, welches ihr Sanji versprochen hatte.

„Hey, was geht denn da ab?!" Fragte Johnny auf einmal und Lysop und Nami schauten in die selbe Richtung wie er. Zu all ihrem Übel war es Ruffy und Yosaku die gerade von jemandem bedroht wurden. So sah es von ihrer Entfernung aus, denn der vermummte Kerl hatte gerade seine Hand um Yosakus Mund.

„Was zum Teufel! Da legt der sich doch tatsächlich mit uns an! Dem zeig ich's!" Johnny stand auch auf der Stelle auf um rüber zu marschieren, doch die zitternde Hand Lysops hielt ihn noch für ein paar Sekunden auf.

„Waa-aarte doch 'ne Sekunde! Du weißt nicht wie stark der Kerl ist!"

„Lysop! Lass los! Wir beide können mit jedem mithalten! Keiner greift Nagirito oder Freunde an ohne bestraft zu werden!" Langsam konnte sich Johnny von Lysops Griff lösen und er stand kurz davor mit gezogenem Schwert zur Rettung seines Kumpels zu kommen.

Auf der anderen Seite bemerkte Zorro wie jemand sein Schwert zog und in seine Richtung fixiert war. Ein kurzer Blick und er stellte fest, dass es wirklich Johnny war. Die beiden waren also immer noch unzertrennlich. Jetzt würde sicherlich das Ganze aber zu einer großen Szene ausarten, vor allem dann, wenn diese verfluchten Köche sich auch noch einmischen würden.

Zorro versuchte die bestmögliche Lösung für das Schlamassel zu finden und kam zu dem Schluss, dass das alles die Schuld von diesem Strohhutbengel war.

Den schnappte er sich dann kurzerhand und marschierte mit den beiden zu Johnny. Yosaku hörte auch langsam damit auf etwas sagen zu wollen. Johnny machte ebenfalls keine Anstalten mehr sich vom Griff der Langnase zu befreien und ihn anzugreifen. Das Mädchen an ihrem Tisch war glücklicherweise auch still. Alle jedoch, auch die anderen Gäste, schauten gespannt darauf was als nächstes passieren würde.

Zorro kam bemerkenswerterweise schnell zu ihnen, obwohl er zwei widerspenstige Männer hinter sich herziehen musste. Yosaku versuchte währenddessen Johnny irgendetwas mitzuteilen, mit seinen Händen zeigte er ständig auf den Kerl mit der bösen Mimik und der Narbe im Gesicht. Anfangs noch war Johnny viel zu sehr auf seinen Freund konzentriert (und Ruffy, der sich wegen dem groben Umgang beklagte), doch nach dem er sich den fremden Kerl genauer anschaute, kam er ihm unglaublich bekannt vor.

Als er dann vor ihrem Tisch stand und Ruffy und Yosaku auf freie Stühle presste, wusste auch Johnny endlich wer es war.

„B-b-bruder—" Aber auch er wurde still gehalten. Zorro drückte auch ihn zurück auf seinen Stuhl. Lysop währenddessen, suchte hinter Nami Schutz. Als dann Johnny und Yosaku beide saßen (und ihn mit großen Augen anstarrten) schnappte er sich deren Köpfe und rückte sie etwas näher zusammen um ihnen im Geheimen etwas sagen zu können, ohne dass das halbe Restaurant es mitkriegte.

„Hört mir jetzt beide ganz genau zu!" Er schaute die drei anderen auch noch kurz an. „Wenn ihr auch nur ein Wort darüber verliert wer ich bin, werd' ich euch einzeln die Zunge abschneiden. Kapiert!?" Er wartete bis beide ein paar Mal nickten und schaute erneut auf die anderen Anwesenden. Diese wussten höchstwahrscheinlich nicht mal wer er war, aber vorsichtshalber starrte er diese solange an, bis sie kapierten, dass man nicht mit ihm scherzen sollte.

Okay, was jetzt? Johnny und Yosaku werden ihn ganz sicher nicht einfach gehen lassen, so wie sie ihn jetzt mit ihren verheulten Augen anguckten. Da konnte man wohl nur noch eins machen: sich seinem Schicksal ergeben. Zorro hasste es jedoch das zu tun, kam ihm manchmal wie verlieren vor.

Er setzte sich dann einfach auf den Stuhl auf dem Lysop noch vor wenigen Minuten saß, zwischen Nami und Yosaku. Die Langnase flüchtete daraufhin zu Ruffy, um vor dem bösartigen Kerl die weiteste Entfernung zu haben, ohne gleich ganz abhauen zu müssen.

„Bruder—… i-ich meine Aniki! Du lebst noch?" War es dann Johnny der das Eis brach. Yosaku nickte mit Tränen in den Augen eifrig mit.

Doch bevor Zorro etwas dazu sagen konnte, stotterte Lysop noch etwas heraus: „Ihr-ihr-ihr kennt den Kerl?!" Seine Beine wollten einfach nicht aufhören zu zittern, aber das war überhaupt nicht seine Schuld. So wie der Mann vorhin mit Yosaku und Ruffy hier zu ihrem Tisch rüberkam, konnte man annehmen der letzte Tag wäre angebrochen. Er war wie der wandelnde Tod, der mit seiner Sense Unheil und Zerstörung verbreiten wollte.

So kam es Lysop auf jeden Fall vor. Nami war da etwas ruhiger und versuchte den neuen Kerl einzuschätzen. Von wo kannte er die Kopfgeldjäger und warum glaubten sie er wäre tot? Vielleicht war er ja auch einer von denen und somit kam die wichtigste Frage von allen: hatte er Geld? Doch bevor sie ihre kleine Untersuchung anfangen konnte, fiel ihr etwas anderes und eigentlich auch ziemlich wichtiges ein: „Ruffy, solltest du jetzt nicht wo anders sein?"

Besagter Strohhut schaute kurz fragend, doch dank der Angstausbrüche der anderen, erkannte auch er worum es hier gerade ging.

„Ruffy! Du musst so schnell wie möglich zurück in die Küche!"

„Der Koch wird seine Drohung sonst wirklich noch wahrmachen!"

„Ähm… ja, ich glaub ich geh dann mal." Ruffy erinnerte sich gerade noch daran, mit was Sanji ihm angeblich gedroht hat. Es ging hier ums wortwörtlich gekochte Ei, auch hatte Angst _für so etwas_.

„I-ich bring dich ganz schnell dahin!" Und Lysop packte seinen Kapitän am Hemd und zog ihn ganz schnell in die Richtung welches sein gesunder Menschenverstand ihm sagte, wäre die Küche.

Nach dem die beiden weg waren, herrschte kurz Stille am Tisch. Alle schauten Zorro an wie er langsam sich zurücklehnte, seine Arme überkreuzte und sein Auge schloss. Wenigstens wird ihm die nächste Zeit nicht wirklich langweilig werden, denn, wie es ihm langsam auffiel, war er wieder unter Leuten die seinem Namen kannten. Sie waren sogar Freunde von ihm.

* * *

><p>AN: Eigentlich wollte ich noch schreiben wie Zorros und Sanjis erste Begegnung ausfallen würde, doch dann hatte ich bereits 2500 Wörter und länger wollte ich nicht warten bis ich diesen Kapitel hochlad. Nächstes Mal aber kommt noch zusätzlich Mihawk! Und ich hab vor wieder aufs Tempo zu drücken, denn mir kommts so vor, wie wenn ich hier viel zu viel gelabert hätte und nicht wirklich mit dem Plot vorangekommen bin.<p>

Dann noch zu was anderem. Meine Kuroko no Basket Story kommt langsam zum Ende (nur noch 2 Kapitel zu schreiben) und mich würde es freuen wenn sich einige mal an ihr versuchen würden. (es ist aber eine Darc Fic Geschichte :)

Und noch vielen Dank für eure Reviews


	9. Einer wunderschöne Feindschaft

_**Der Anfang einer wunderschönen Feindschaft**_

„Aniki, was ist passiert?" Johnny und Yosaku waren sich noch nicht ganz sicher was genau mit Zorro los war, weshalb sie sich langsam an seine Geschichte antasten wollten.

„Nichts was jetzt wichtig wäre." Natürlich hätten sie bedenken müssen, dass das sehr, sehr schwierig sein würde. „Wir können ein anderes Mal vielleicht darüber reden." Geheimnistuerei kannten sie von ihrem Bruder gar nicht, aber wenn er es so sagte, dann war es wohl wichtig. Es war unglaublich verdächtig wie damals in den Zeitungen von seinem _'Verschwinden_' und seinem _'Tod'_ in der Grand Line berichtet wurde. Vielleicht hatte das was damit zu tun?

Den beiden Kopfgeldjägern war das aber egal, sie waren zu glücklich darüber, dass er doch noch am Leben war!

„Ahhhh! Aniki! Wir haben dich so vermisst!" Fingen die abermals mit dem Heulen an. Das hatte sich zu Zorros Ungunsten leider nicht an den Beiden geändert.

„Schon gut, schon gut. Ich hab's verstanden." Wenn doch nur dieses Weib nicht wäre, dann könnte er etwas offener mit seinen alten Freunden reden. Aber die schaute nur mit Argusaugen auf ihn und sein Ich-töte-dich-wenn-du-nicht-damit-aufhörst-Blick Stufe 1 hatte keine Wirkung bei ihr.

„Also" fing sie dann auch noch an: „Wie heißt euer Freund denn?" Zorro beschloss in dem Augenblick, dass sie definitiv etwas im Schilde führte. Etwas das mit Sicherheit nichts Gutes für ihn war. Wer war die Frau überhaupt?

„Oh! Natürlich Schwester Nami! Das ist-"

„Kensei." Noch bevor Johnny seinen echten Namen rausposaunen konnte, oder noch schlimmer, anfing zu stottern weil ihm auffiel, dass Zorro nicht erkannt werden wollte (sie waren schließlich auf dem East Blue) und er nicht wusste wie er ihn nennen sollte, stellte er sich einfach selbst vor. Er versuchte es so normal wie möglich rüberkommen zu lassen, was allerdings völlig in die Hosen gehen würde, wenn Johnny und Yosaku einen Dummheitsanfall hatten.

Was in Zorros Augen nicht geschah. Die Beiden hatten sich prima gefangen und verstanden schnell um was es ging. In Namis Augen jedoch hatten sie sich schon verraten als ‚Kensei' nicht preisgeben wollte wo er war als seine Freunde ihn für totgehalten haben. Allein das für Tothalten ist schon etwas wo Nami immer ganz Ohr ist und sich nichts entgehen lässt. Sie konnte nicht so einfach reingelegt werden.

Jetzt war nur die Frage, ob sie ihn wissen lassen sollte, dass sie der Meinung war, dass Kensei nicht sein echter Name war.

„Was für ein außergewöhnlicher Name." Sie kontrollierte ihren Tonfall perfekt, sodass man meinen könnte sie würde keinen Verdacht schöpfen. Doch Zorro war jemand der immer alles und jeden verdächtigte, vor allem dann, wenn ihn die Leute an Konversationen mit bitchigen Weibern erinnerten die er lieber vergessen würde.

* * *

><p>„<em>Geht es raus in die Welt, Mr. Zero?" Kam die nervige Stimme dieser Frau der er nicht traute. Mit einem Auge weniger musste er sogar noch genauer aufpassen, er hatte nämlich noch nicht gesehen was für Kräfte sie hatte, er wusste aber, dass es eine gefährliche Teufelskraft war.<em>

„_Was geht dich das an?" Erwiderte er, während er sich passende Sachen zum Anziehen suchte, halb nackt, obwohl sie im Raum war, denn von ihr einschüchtern lassen konnte er sich schließlich nicht. _

„_Als dein neuer Partner muss ich dich nun Mal daran erinnern, dass du auf deine Identität außerhalb dieser Wände aufpassen musst." Sie ging im Zimmer umher und setzte sich letztendlich auf ein Sofa und überkreuzte die Beine während sie mit ihrem falschen Lächeln auf Zorro schaute: „Deine grünen Haare und deine drei Schwerter sind eben ein verräterischer Hinweis-", ihr falsches Lächeln trieb ihn manchmal zur Weißglut: „-auf deinen wahren Namen."_

„_Pff." War seine Antwort darauf._

„_Es wäre wahrscheinlich am besten wenn du deinen Kopf bedeckst und nur ein oder zwei Schwerter bei dir trägst." Sie hatte eigentlich noch gar nicht zu Ende gesprochen, da hatte sie Zorro bereits stark gereizt._

„_Hör mir zu, Weib! Ich lass mir von jemandem wie dir nicht sagen was ich zu tun hab." Er war nicht in ihrer Nähe aber dennoch hatte er eine unglaublich starke… Präsenz die sie spürte. Außerdem mochte sie das 'jemand wie du' überhaupt nicht und auch wenn Zorro wahrscheinlich etwas anderes damit gemeint hat machte es Miss Bloody Sunday ungemütlich. Davon zeigte sie allerdings nichts. „Ich kann da draußen selber auf mich aufpassen." Dass er selber auf seine Identität aufpassen konnte war gemeint, dass er es in Punkto Stärke machen konnte eindeutig impliziert. So waren testosterongesteuerte Männer aber nun mal, dachte sie sich. _

„_Dann kann ich aber wenigstens bei einem neuen Namen helfen." Sie hatte da nämlich einen wirklich guten den sie ihm unbedingt verraten wollte._

„_Vergiss es." Ziemlich unhöflich, in ihren Augen, machte er sich angezogen auf den Weg. Miss Bloody Sunday war etwas enttäuscht darüber und sie sah schwierige Zeiten für ihre Partnerschaft voraus, so anstrengend es doch war mit ihm zu reden. _

_Sie hätte sich wegen ihrer Zukunft mit ihm aber keine großen Sorgen machen müssen; drei Stunden nachdem er sich von ihr verabschiedet hatte (ohne sich zu verabschieden, natürlich), fand sie ihn immer noch in ihrem Hauptquartier wieder und zwar wie es den Anschein hatte, etwas verlaufen. Ihre darauffolgende Konversation war geprägt von leichten Lachern und Morddrohungen, am Ende jedoch hatte sie sich entschlossen ihm einfach zu helfen aus dem, zugegebenermaßen etwas großem, Quartier rauszukommen. _

_Sie konnte sich jedoch nicht vorstellen, dass er es jemals alleine zur Stadt schaffen könnte, also begleitete sie ihn auch noch bis dahin. Zorro hatte dieses Gefühl, dass sie ihm nur Ärger bereiten würde (und dass sie ihm jeden Moment ein Messer in den Rücken stechen würde). So lange sie aber ruhig blieb und nichts sagte, konnte er sie in seiner Nähe erdulden. Etwas, dass sie sich merkte._

_Sie dachte sich jedoch dabei die ganze Zeit, wie merkwürdig der Kosmos doch funktionierte, dass so ein starker Mann wie er einen so jämmerlichen Orientierungssinn hatte._

_Ein bisschen in der Stadt umhergegangen, kam Zorro dann zu einer Bar, wo entgegen seiner Erwartungen das Weib ihn nicht abgestochen hatte. Sie bezahlte ihm sogar sein Bier. Nein, der große Knaller kam nach dem ein paar Kerle Streit mit ihm anfingen, er sie mit einem Schwert kurzer Hand fertig machte und dann ein alter Knacker ihm nach seinem Namen fragte, weil er so froh war, dass jemand endlich mal diesen Halunken die Leviten gelesen hatte. Zorro wollte eigentlich gar nichts sagen und einfach weiter gehen, seine verruchte Partnerin hatte jedoch andere Pläne, für sie war das nämlich der perfekte Moment den Namen den sie für Zorro ausgesucht hatte, zu seinem neuen zu machen._

„_Jetzt geh doch nicht so schnell weg, Kensei." Sagte sie dann._

Das war die Sekunde als Zorro endlich begriff, dass sich sein Leben für eine ungewisse Zeit vollkommen verändert hatte, weshalb er, unter anderem, nicht gerne an diesen Moment zurück dachte.

Und dieser neue Name erst…

Er würde lieber seine eigenen Schwerter schlucken als jemals zuzugeben, dass ihm der Name gefällt. Er gefällt ihm sogar so sehr, dass er sich sicher war, dass ihm niemals ein besserer eingefallen wäre, sogar die Bedeutung davon lag genau dort wo er es haben wollte. Seiner Partnerin, die er widerwillig zu schätzen begann (weil sie ihn am schnellsten von Ort zu Ort bringen konnte und die meiste Zeit wusste ihn in Ruhe zu lassen), würde er das aber im Leben nicht verraten. Bis heute tat er in ihrer Nähe sogar noch so wie als ob ihn der Name nerven würde. Er hatte aber die Befürchtung, dass sie ihn schon vor langer Zeit durchschaut hatte.

„Woher kennt ihr euch denn?" Fragte dann auch noch _dieses_ Weib und Zorro hätte seine Schwerter verwetten können, dass sie genauso eine hinterlistige und durchtriebene Frau war wie Miss Bloody Sunday.

„Wir haben früher gemeinsam Piraten gejagt!" Sagte Yosaku mit Tränen in den Augen. Gerade in diesem Moment traute sich Lysop zurück an ihren Tisch, wobei Yosakus Antwort ihn noch nervöser machte als vorher. Der einzige Grund warum er überhaupt zurückgekommen war, war der, dass er absolut _nicht_ in der Küche sein wollte während Sanji Ruffy gerade eine_ Lektion_ erteilte.

„Hmm, ich hab von keinem Kopfgeldjäger mit dem Namen Kensei gehört." Sagte Nami dann leichtes Misstrauen in ihrer Stimme zu verspüren. Lysop hockte sich dabei so unauffällig wie möglich neben Nami und Johnny.

„Ich hab mein Arbeitsfeld wo anders hin verlegt." Antworte Zorro kalt. Johnny und Yosaku schrien dabei wieder auf:

„Jaaaa! Aniki treibt auf der Grand Line sein Unwesen! Nichts kann ihn aufhalten! Yuhuu!" Nami und Lysop (und ein paar andere Leute die zugehört hatten) schauten überrascht als sie das hörten.

„W-wirklich? Auf der Grand Line?!" Lysop wollte es unbedingt wissen, hatte aber Angst zu direkt danach zu fragen, weshalb er Johnny und Yosaku die Frage stellte und nicht Kensei. Gerade jedoch als die Beiden dann wieder in einer ihrer Erzählerlaunen fielen, unterbrach Zorro sie schon wieder weil er kein großes Aufsehen erregen und dem Weib neben ihm über ihn keine neuen Informationen zukommen lassen wollte.

So saßen sie dann eine Weile in peinlichem Schweigen; Lysop zu ängstlich um irgendwas zu sagen, Zorro zu gemütlich um seine Ruhe zu unterbrechen, Johnny und Yosaku zu aufgeregt um etwas zu sagen, dass ihren Bruder nicht vielleicht in Schwierigkeiten bringen könnte, so wie er einen auf geheimnisvoll macht und Nami überlegte noch ob sie nicht vielleicht doch schon mal von diesem Kensei gehört hat oder nicht.

All das wurde unterbrochen als ein Wirbelsturm aus Schwarz und Gold angeflogen kam und urplötzlich ihr Tisch mit Essen überseht war.

„Meine Liebe, ach, wie mein Herz schmerzt das du so lange warten musstest! Ich hoffe du kannst mir mit deiner edlen Anmut verzeihen! Hier, ich habe für dich ein Festmahl zubereitet, erschaffen aus meiner Liebe Deiner gegenüber!" Und wie es ein Festmahl war! Alles was man sich von einem Fünfsternerestaurant wünschen könnte: zubereitet mit den frischesten Zutaten, angerichtet wie ein Kunstwerk, Wein älter als der Sack der dieses Restaurant betreibt. So würde Sanji das alles beschreiben.

„Oh, wie nett von dir!" Nami legte natürlich sofort ihre Verführerrolle auf, denn keinen Berry würde sie für all das bezahlen, dafür würde sie schon sorgen. „Ich weiß gar nicht wie ich dir danken soll."

„Du musst mir nicht danken, meine Herzallerliebste!" Fing Sanji wieder mit seinen Lobreden an: "Ich würde alles für dich tun und es tut mir erneut so leid, dass ich dich hab so lange warten lassen, ich musste mich noch um die _Bestrafung einer nichtsnutzigen Ratte kümmern_!" Den letzten Teil spuckte er schon fast mit einem bedrohlichen Grollen und einer teuflischen Grimasse aus, doch eine halbe Sekunde später war er wieder der verliebte Trottel der er in der Nähe schöner Frauen war. Er wurde von Nami mit einem leichten Kraulen an den fast nicht vorhandenen Barthaaren belohnt.

„Nimm den armen Jungen nicht so hart dran, er ist ein wenig hohl da oben, da kann man es kaum besser machen." Sagte sie auf einer Art und Weise, da konnte Sanji einfach nur zustimmen.

„Da hast du vollkommen Recht meine Teuerste! Aber ich kann auch den dümmsten Affen Tischmanieren beibringen und dieser hier wird nicht der erste sein an dem ich scheitere."

‚_Das wird so was von teuer für dich werden, Chefkoch… und warum wird mein Captain ständig beleidigt? '_ Dachte sich Lysop bei dem ganzen Schmierentheater den er beobachten musste, was aber immer noch besser war, als mit dem Kumpel den Johnny und Yosaku angeschleppt hatten zu _kommunizieren_...

„Kommen wir also jetzt zu den Gerichten die ich für dich zu-" Plötzlich schossen Sanjis Nackenhaare in die Höhe, denn sein siebter Sinn verriet ihm nämlich, dass eine Frau in ‚Gefahr' war. So schnell streckte er dann seine Hand aus, dass sogar Zorro überrascht davon war als der blonde Koch sein Handgelenk fest im Griff hatte und ihn so daran hinderte an eins der Reisbällchen zu kommen die nicht weit vor ihm lagen. Es war schließlich Namis Essen.

_Namis Essen war in Gefahr._

* * *

><p>AN: Es war eine Qual ein paar der Stellen hier zu schreiben, komischerweise fast alle Stellen mit Sanji D: Ich weiß nicht woran das lag, Sanji ist einer meiner Lieblingscharaktere doch genau da wo er sich mit Zorro ein wenig streiten sollte krieg ich immer wieder einen riesen brain fart und nichts, absolut gar nichts kommt dabei raus, weshalb ich mein 4000 Wörter Kapitel halbiert hab und nur den ersten Teil jetzt hochlade.<p>

Mit anderen Worten: kein Mihawk in diesem Kapitel.

Und nochmals sorry für die lange Wartezeit, ich hab in den letzten Wochen wo ich an diesem Kapitel saß fast jeden Tag immer ein Stück geschrieben bis mir die Motivation wieder ausging und sie ging ziemlich schnell leer an diesen bereits erwähnten Stellen.

Und an alle Bleach fans, JA, ich hab an Kensei Muguruma gedacht, als ich Zorro diesen Decknamen gegeben hab. Er ist einer meiner Lieblingscharaktere. Und wenn wir schon mal bei anderen Animes sind, werde ich euch jetzt eine Empfehlung machen, der ihr unbedingt nachgehen solltet: Wenn ihr nicht schon davon gehört habt, es geht um Shingeki no Kyojin, auch Attack on Titan genannt. Der Anime ist einfach nur geil, eine richtige Schande wenn ihr den verpasst. Diese Woche kommt die letzte Folge (25) der ersten Staffel raus.

Genremäßig ist es: Shonen, Action, Fantasy aber auch Seinen, Horror und Psychological. Ich will jetzt nicht zu viel zur Story verraten außer dass es ein Überlebenskampf des letzten Restes der Menschheit gegen eine Rasse von Riesen ist, die diese vernichten wollen. Was für einige interessant sein könnte ist, dass die Serie absolut keinen Fanservice hat (auch keinen Manservice), es sei denn, ihr bezeichnet einen Torso der nicht mehr am Rumpf dran ist als Fanservice. Davon gibt's nämlich genug :D

NinjaLadyJae

PS: Wenn einer gut darin ist Zorro/Sanji Streitereien zu schreiben, wäre ich dankbar für etwas Hilfe im nächsten Kapitel damit ich den auch so schnell wie möglich hochladen kann.


	10. Männer und Frauen

_**"Hinter jedem erfolgreichen Mann steht eine starke Frau"**_

„Und was glaubst du, was du hier machst, Punk! HÄ! Essen von einer Dame zu stehlen ist eins der Dinge die ich am meisten auf dieser Welt verabscheue!" Natürlich gab es auch ernstere Dinge auf seiner _Liste der Abscheulichsten_ als _das._

Zorro war aber höchst unbeeindruckt von Sanji wie er ihm da fast ins Gesicht spuckte und ihm mit seinem Raucheratem versuchte den Sauerstoff zu verdrängen. Nein, Sanjis Einlage gerade eben hatte 99% von allem Respekt den er für ihn hätte entwickeln können, gekillt. Kein superstarker Kick und keine übermenschlichen Reaktionen konnten diese … Erniedrigung die er sich selbst antat entschuldigen. Merkte er nicht, dass er von dieser Hexe ausgenutzt wird oder war er einfach nur ein Masochist der gerne seine Eier aufgab?

Zorro starrte ihn mit einem seiner eiskalten Blicke an, doch bei Sanji schien dieses keine große Wirkung zu haben: „Wenn schon genug Essen auf'm Tisch liegt, kann ich mich auch bedienen. Ist ja nicht so als ob das Weib das alles essen würde." Sagte er. Seine Hand löste er dabei von Sanjis Griff, was etwas an Kraft gekostet hat, nicht viel für Zorro aber genug, dass Sanji sah, dass er es hier mit jemandem zu tun hatte der stark und kein Schlappschwanz war.

Diese Erkenntnis hinderte ihn natürlich nicht daran ihn immer noch wie ein Stück Dreck zu behandeln: „Es ist vollkommen egal ob es vor dir lag oder nicht! Diese Speisen hab ich allein für Nami-Schatz gemacht und solange sie dir keine Erlaubnis gibt, kannst du auch nichts davon in dein bescheuert verhülltes Gesicht stopfen!"

‚_Das ist es nicht wert'_ dachte sich Zorro, mit diesem Koch über das Essen von diesem Weib zu streiten.

Aber Sanji war noch nicht fertig: „Was macht so ein Grobian wie du eigentlich in der Nähe von einer wunderschönen Prinzessin wie Nami-Schatz!" Diesmal musste sogar Lysop kurz kichern als er _Prinzessin_ gehört hat aber auch Zorro fragte sich warum er sich ausgerechnet neben Nami gesetzt hatte. Er hatte immer nur Unglück mit Frauen. „Und auch wenn ich das nur ungern sage, solltest du wieder zurück zu deiner eigenen Frau gehen, die es bestimmt bereut sich mit jemandem wie dir abzugeben!"

Jetzt staunten alle an ihrem Tisch nicht schlecht, wie kam Sanji den auf so etwas?

„Von was laberst du, Koch!?" Erzürnte Zorros Stimme, ein wenig. Nur ein kleines bisschen.

„Ich seh' dich hier schon seit einigen Tagen und meine Instinkte sagen mir, dass du eine Frau hinter dir hast die alles für dich macht, sonst hättest du den Weg hier schon lange rausgefunden, aber nein, du steckst hier fest wie ein verlorenes Kind, dass darauf wartet, dass ihn seine Mutter findet!" Während Johnny und Yosaku (und vor Angst auch Lysop) die Kinnlade runterhing, wegen der Art wie Sanji Zorro niedermachte, hatte der Oberkoch noch den Nerv ihn mit einem etwas hochnäsigen Grinsen anzuschauen. Wie wenn er gewonnen hätte. Was auch immer man hier gewinnen kann.

Eine von Zorros Venen fing dann aber an zu pochen, oh, wie er nicht an _sie_ erinnert werden wollte. Er brauchte niemanden um sich zurechtzufinden! „Dein Hirn ist wahrscheinlich genauso verdreht wie deine Augenbraue, Koch, wenn du auf solch einen Schwachsinn kommst." Er versuchte sich allerdings noch zu beherrschen. Es gab keinen Grund es hier ausarten zu lassen.

Sanji war aber immer noch nicht fertig: „Oh, wirklich?" Sagte er gelassen und hätte sich jetzt eine Zigarette angezündet und geraucht, wenn Nami-swan nicht in der Näher gewesen wäre. Und das Essen natürlich! Keiner raucht wenn Essen in der Umgebung ist, vor allem nicht beim Kochen, vor allem _er_ nicht beim Kochen! „Weißt du, dein Outfit ist recht einfach und schlicht, genau wie man es von einem hirnlosen Muskelprotz erwartet. Fashionsense hast du auch keinen, das sieht man an den Farben deiner Mäntel die du wild umher gemischt hast und wie du sie erst trägst zeugt von einem stilistischen Loch aus dem man unmöglich raus kommen kann."

‚Farben?_ Stilistisch?,' _dachte sich Zorro verwundert: „… bist du schwul?" Auf die Frage hin fing Johnny an zu kichern. Sanji redete etwas verärgert weiter:

„Jemand der auch nur ein kleines bisschen was von _Style_ versteht, fällt natürlich sofort auf, dass zu deinem grauenhaften Auftreten deine Schuhe wohl gar nicht passen." Jetzt hatte Sanji wieder sein Grinsen zurück und viele versuchten zu sehen was für Schuhe Zorro anhatte.

„Wie bitte!?" Zorro verstand das Beispiel (die Beleidigung?) des Koches nicht. Er schob es auf sein mangelndes Verständnis für das was andere als _Mode_ bezeichneten. Wer braucht denn schon _so etwas_? Dennoch versuchte er herauszufinden was an seinen Schuhen denn anders war. Erstens waren sie mal Stiefel, die ihm bis unter die Knie gingen. Sie waren auch aus Leder und damit tatsächlich etwas auf der teuren Seite, teurer als sein grüner Mantel mit der Kapuze die er immer noch über seinem Kopf trug (was wahrscheinlich der Grund war warum der Koch ihn noch nicht wegen seiner Haarfarbe aufgezogen hat), aber nicht so teuer wie sein schwarzer Mantel, den er allerdings nur um seine Hüfte trug.

Da gab es aber nicht mehr an diesen Stiefeln … außer vielleicht den silbernen Riemen die kreuz und quer angebracht waren … und ein paar Reißverschlüssen deren Nutzen Zorro noch nicht rausfinden konnte. Verschiedene Motive waren auch noch in das Leder gedruckt und mit silberner Farbe angemalt worden… vielleicht passte dieses Schuhwerk durchaus nicht mit seinem restlichen Outfit zusammen, aber Zorro kümmerten nur die guten, dicken Sohlen von den Dingern, nicht mehr.

Und wenn der Koch dachte er hätte ihn damit erwischt, lag er haushoch daneben: „Vielleicht, Kringelbraue, hab ich einfach nur einen Schuhfetisch?" Hatte er nicht, aber was soll's. Musste der Koch ja nicht wissen.

„Ahja, wirklich?" Sanji machte eine Gestik mit der Hand die stark an einen Zigarettengriff erinnerte, bevor es ihm auffiel und er die Arme einfach überkreuzte: „Für jemanden mit einem Schuhfetisch sind diese aber ungewöhnlich dreckig, nicht?"

Zorro überlegte kurz und kam zu dem Schluss, dass er definitiv nicht nachschauen würde um zu sehen ob seine Stiefel wirklich dreckig waren oder nicht. Dann überlegte er noch kurz wie er kontern konnte und während die Sekunden so vorbeiliefen wurde er immer frustrierter weil ihm nichts einfiel und das verdammte Grinsen vom Koch wurde auch immer breiter und-

…diese Stiefel hatte er _wirklich_ von Miss Bloody Sunday!

‚_Verflucht sei dieses Weib!'_ Fluchte er innerlich rum (äußerlich merkte man ihm natürlich nichts an, außer, dass seine Mimik immer finsterer wurde und bei ihm soll das was heißen). Zu viele Sekunden gingen vorbei und er kam immer noch nicht mit einer (beleidigenden) Antwort, sodass Sanji es als seinen Sieg bewertete.

„Mein Herz bricht förmlich auseinander wenn ich mir vorstellen muss wie eine arme Frau es an der Seite von so jemandem wie dir aushalten muss. Wegen was auch immer."

Koch 1 : Punk 0

„Sie würde jemandem wie _dir _das Herz rausreißen, während sie noch höflich dabei lacht." Zorro hatte verloren, das gab er zu, aber solche verbalen Auseinandersetzungen waren nie seine Stärke gewesen, weshalb er es nicht zu tragisch nahm.

Okay, der wahre Grund warum er noch immer ruhig auf seinem Stuhl saß, war das er den Koch jederzeit in tausend kleine Stücke zerlegen konnte. Der würde noch nicht einmal eine halbe Herausforderung sein. Es wäre ein absolut langweiliger Kampf.

Er hatte plötzlich Lust auf Geflügel. Mit Mihawk-Geschmack.

„Also jetzt nach dieser jämmerlichen Vorstellung, stell ich mal etwas klar." Fing Sanji wieder mit einer toternsten Stimme an und adressierte alle am Tisch, mit Nami als die einzige Ausnahme: „Keiner, und ich wiederhole, KEINER isst auch nur eins von diesen Gerichten ohne das Nami-Schatz ihr Einverständnis gegeben hat! KLAR!"

Ein paar Ja's und Jawohl's gingen durch die Runde, natürlich nicht von Zorro, und Nami ergriff die Gelegenheit beim Schopfe und sagte: „Sanjilein, ich will dich nicht von der Arbeit abhalten und ich glaube auch nicht, dass du Ruffy so lange alleine lassen solltest." Kaum waren diese Worte ausgesprochen, schien es sofort als ob der Koch wieder all seine Knochen in seiner Hüfte und seinen Beinen verloren hätte, so wie er da wie ein Wirbelsturm hin und her fegte. Nach viel, viel Liebgesang war er dann auf und davon, zurück in seiner Küche um Ruffy zu foltern.

Namis teuflische Seite konnte dann wieder zum Vorschein kommen: „Also Leute, ihr habt's gehört. Wenn ihr was von diesen hier-" sie kreiselte mit dem Finger über all die gut riechenden Köstlichkeiten die Sanji zubereitet hatte: „-haben wollt, dann _bezahlt _ihr mich. Verstanden?" Eine gierige Hexe war sie, genauso wie Zorro es sich gedacht hatte. Er hätte _das Restaurant_ noch für das Essen bezahlt, aber sie ganz sicher nicht. Er kann die Reisbällchen von denen er sich eins greifen wollte, ein anderes Mal probieren. Und das Geflügel auch.

Nach dem sich die Atmosphäre am Tisch mit Sanjis Verschwinden wieder beruhigt hatte, saßen sie alle still rum und manche von denen fingen sogar mit dem Essen an. Zorro wollte wissen was Johnny und Yosaku vorhatten, hatte aber keine Lust jetzt danach zu fragen. Er würde lieber ein Nickerchen halten, das Nickerchen welches er wegen dem Strohhutjungen aufgeben musste. Keine Sekunde später und er war wieder in seinem halbschlafenden Zustand wo er sich ausruhen konnte aber immer noch seine Umgebung im Auge hatte. Alle Gespräche an seinem Tisch ignorierte er gekonnt, solange sie nicht an ihn gerichtet waren.

Irgendwann kam der Strohhutjunge wieder vorbei und bla bla war er wieder weg. Die Leute an seinem Tisch hatten auch noch irgendwann einen Streit von dem er ebenfalls nicht viel mitbekam.

Was er mit seinen Sinnen eher aufnahm war der Koch, der gerade einen seiner Gäste zusammenschlug und wenn ihn sein Ohr nicht betrog, wegen einer verschütteten Suppe. Der Gast war auch noch ein Marinekapitän. Witzig. Der wusste auch nur wie man Streit mit männlichen Gästen anfing.

Später kam dann noch ein Pirat (nach dem er einen Marineoffizier erschossen hatte) und auch der wurde fertig gemacht, diesmal von einem anderen Koch, nicht aber weil er ein Pirat war, sondern weil er kein Geld zum Bezahlen hatte. Der Mann brach danach zusammen und flehte für etwas zu Essen.

Er wurde rausgeworfen.

Aber so gut wie keiner merkte wie der Oberkoch ihm doch einen Teller mit Essen brachte. Blondie hatte also doch mehr Rückgrat als er angenommen hatte. Zorro hatte nie behauptet, dass er mit all seinen Vermutungen immer richtig lag. Viel Respekt vor ihm hatte er aber immer noch nicht.

In den nächsten Stunden erfuhr Zorro dann was noch so einiges passiert war, seit dem er den East Blue verlassen hatte und wie Johnny und Yosaku die ‚Strohhutbande' kennen gelernt hatten. Er hatte in seinem Leben schon viele verrückte Typen getroffen, die die wahnsinnigsten Träume und Ziele hatten und versuchten diese mit nichts zu verfolgen. Diese Leute _glaubten_ natürlich dass sie was hatten, was aber nur reine Illusionen waren. Zorro hatte keinerlei Abneigungen gegen solche Menschen, er war schließlich auch mal einer von denen, glaubte mit dem was er hatte den stärksten Schwertkämpfer der Welt besiegen zu können ohne zu merken, dass er mit solch einer Mentalität sich nur selbst daran hinderte sich weiter zu entwickeln.

So wie seine Kumpel Ruffy aber beschrieben, könnte der Junge aber tatsächlich eine größere Zukunft haben.

Johnny und Yosaku verkniffen es sich gerad noch so nach Zorros _Freundin_ zu fragen. Nach dem sie dann erfuhren, dass Zorro nach Louge Town wollte (und kein eigenes Schiff hatte), boten sie ihm an ihn dahin zu bringen. (Die legendäre Orientierungslosigkeit ihres Anikis war ihnen noch sehr gut in Erinnerung). Ruffy, der sich mal wieder vor seiner Arbeit drückte (er war aus Gummi, viele von Sanji Attacken machten ihm nicht viel aus), merkte in seiner subtilen Art und Weise an, dass auch er nach Louge Town wollte.

Mit drei Personen in seiner Mannschaft. Von der die eine ständig meinte, dass sich ihre Wege bald trennen würden weil sie nur in einer ‚Zweckgemeinschaft' waren und der andere ein Angsthase war.

Ruffy protestierte natürlich: „Ich hab nicht nur zwei Leute in meiner Mannschaft! Sanji wird mein Koch!" Obwohl die meisten an ihrem Tisch einen gesunden Respekt (Ehrfurcht, mit besonderer Betonung auf_ Furcht_) vor dem Oberkoch hatten, fingen fast alle an zu lachen wegen der schieren Unmöglichkeit dieser Behauptung. „Ihr werdet schon sehen. Und außerdem ist Kensei mein fünfter Mann." Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, wie wenn er das letzte Wort in dieser Sache hätte, was alle anderen aber als ziemlich kindisch ansahen.

„Nein." War Zorros kurze, knappe und absolute Antwort. Wie zu erwarten, war es auch Sanjis.

Ruffy reagierte auf diese Absagen mit reiner Sturheit und einem ‚_und sie werden doch in meine Mannschaft kommen'._ Lysop sagte darauf etwas was vor Wahrheit nur so strotzte: „Die werden sich gegenseitig umbringen, wenn du sie nicht im Zaun halten kannst!"

_Du wirst niemanden in deiner Mannschaft halten können, der keinen Respekt vor dir hat_. War das was alle daraufhin dachten.

Da Ruffy noch nicht sofort die Fliege vom Restaurantschiff machen wollte, vor Angst wahrscheinlich, blieben Nami und Lysop noch ein paar Tage auf dem Schiff (sehr zum Wohlwesen von Sanji). Johnny und Yosaku fragten Zorro ob es ihm etwas ausmachen würde, wenn sie auch noch paar Tage bleiben könnten und Zorro antworte mit einem ‚ist mir egal'.

In dieser Zeit dachte sich Nami ein paar Mal, ob nicht dieser Kensei stark genug wäre um Arlong besiegen zu können. Er kam schließlich aus der Grand Line, nicht wahr? Er könnte es schaffen wenn sie ihn nur richtig dafür bezahlen würde.

Mit dunklen Augen und gesenktem Blick versuchte sie schnell wieder diese Gedanken zu vertreiben. Arlong kam auch aus der Grand Line und kein Kopfgeldjäger den sie angeheuert hatte, hatte es je geschafft auch nur in die Nähe von ihm zu kommen, wenn sie nicht schon vorher kalte Füße gekriegt hatten. Außerdem hatte sie doch fast das ganze Geld. Nicht mehr viel und sie war frei und das alles hatte sie alleine geschafft, ohne die Hilfe von irgendjemandem. Das musste sich auf dem Endspurt nicht ändern.

Nur von Ruffy und Lysop musste sie noch … wegkommen.

Die letzten paar Tage vergingen aber friedlich. Zorro nutzte die Gelegenheit sich den Schlaf den er verpasst hatte und in Zukunft verpassen würde, wieder zurückzuholen. Bis dieser Pirat wiederzurückkam. Diesmal mit seinem Kapitän.

Der Rest ist Geschichte aber so viel sei gesagt, wie man es von blutrünstigen Piraten erwarten würde, griffen sie das Restaurant an. In all dem Chaos stahl Nami auch noch das Schiff von Ruffy und verschwand.

In den fünf Tagen die Zorro mit Johnny und Yosaku und Ruffys Bande verbracht hatte, hatte sich bei ihm so etwas wie Kameradschaft zu den anderen entwickelt, hauptsächlich wegen seiner Freundschaft zu dem Piratenjägerduo aber. Er war deshalb vollkommen einverstanden, dass seine Fahrt nach Louge Town etwas nach hinten verschoben wurde, als Ruffy fragte ob sie Nami verfolgen könnten. Ruffys Sturheit - nein – Entschlossenheit sie in ihrer Mannschaft zu haben, war auch bemerkenswert.

Das war dann auch der Moment als das halbzerstörte Schiff der Don Creek Piraten durch eine unbekannte Macht in Stücke gerissen wurde. Das Trauma das die Piratenbande auf der Grand Line durchleben mussten, kam dann wieder zurück als dieser Mann plötzlich wieder vor ihnen stand.

Eigentlich _saß_ er aber, in seinem mit grünbrennenden Kerzen umhüllten Sarg.

Ein dämonisches Grinsen überzog Zorros Gesicht und sein Herz fing an zu klopfen wie er es nur ein paar Mal in seinem Leben erlebt hatte. Seine Hände ballten sich zusammen und er bereute es, dass er nicht _alles_ in diesem Kampf geben konnte, aber dennoch hatte ihn das Adrenalin gepackt.

Als Mihawk gerade an ein paar Piraten vorbei segelte, dachte einer von denen er könnte den Mann ihrer Albträume mit einer einfachen Pistole niederstrecken. (Wie wenn das auf der Grand Line geholfen hätte) Er schoss auf ihren Erzfeind doch seine Kugeln trafen nicht. Sie wunderten sich alle wie das sein konnte, doch einer hatte die Antwort drauf:

„So erwischst du ihn nie. Er hat mit Spitze seines Schwertes die Flugrichtung der Kugeln geändert." Man, er fühlte sich so gesprächig wie schon lange nicht mehr. Er würde aber bald nicht mehr die Möglichkeit haben viel zu reden.

„Das ist unmöglich! Hey, wer bist du?!" Wurde er gefragt und er hatte keine Antwort darauf.

Seine Kapuze überm Kopf und sein einer Mantel immer noch um seine Hüfte gewickelt, trat er vor Mihawk und zog zwei seiner Schwerter aus den Scheiden heraus.

Falkenauge sah ihn an und auch ihn überkam ein Grinsen wie sie nur teuflische Menschen die die Grand Line beherrschten auflegen konnten. „Es ist unglaublich wie sehr mich der East Blue doch immer wieder überrascht," sagte er und stand auf. Mit einem Mal war er auf der riesigen hölzernen Plattform auf der auch Zorro stand und alle Piraten in der Umgebung flüchteten sich sofort ins Wasser.

Alle Augen waren auf diese Beiden gerichtet: die Piraten, die Köche, Ruffy, Don Creek, Jeff, Sanji, Lysop, Gin, Johnny, Yosaku. Keiner rührte sich mehr und vielen stockte der Atem als Mihawk Dulacre Falkenauge sein Black Sword in seine Hand nahm.

„Das Leben wäre ja ziemlich langweilig ohne ein paar Überraschungen hier und da, findest du nicht!" Sein Appetit für Geflügel wurde endlich gestillt.

* * *

><p>AN: Zuerst einmal ein großes Danke an Nebelkatz (von fanfiction net) dafür dass sie meine große Lücke beim Streit zwischen Sanji und Zorro gefüllt hat. Unglaublich wie ich mir die Stelle angucken konnte ohne dass sich ein Satz in meinem Kopf formulierte. Aber jetzt ist es endlich draußen :D<p>

Das nächste Kapitel wird also Mihawk versus Zorro! Aber bevor ich das schreibe werd ich noch an meinen anderen Stories weiterschreiben und die Uni fängt bald wieder an, weshalb es also noch länger dauern könnte ):

Ich glaub das war's schon und ich wäre dankbar für ein paar Reviews und hat sich jemand Attack on Titan angeschaut seit meinem letzten Kapitel? Wenn Ja, wie fandet ihr es? Wäre vielleicht jemand interessiert mit mir ein Fanfic darüber zu schreiben? Ich hab eine Idee aber bin zu faul es alleine zu machen. Das würde sonst Jahre dauern.

Ohja und noch eins: Kettenraucher Sanji, dich werde ich nicht vergessen.

NinjaLadyJae


End file.
